Kaiba's Prostitute
by K5Rakitan
Summary: When CEO Seto Kaiba propositions Joan, she expects a one-night stand, but he and his brother keep coming back for more. Now the Kaiba brothers want an heir from her and will pay any price to get it. How do Joan's husband and boyfriend feel about her new profession? More importantly, how do they handle public scrutiny? Polyamory. Count on lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Author's Notes:**

"Men see beauty wherever they can get it. But that's the allure of the Red Light Princess. Like any good whore, she's whoever you want her to be."  
― James W. Bodden

"The more you love, the more you can love-and the more intensely you love. Nor is there any limit on how many you can love. If a person had time enough, he could love all of that majority who are decent and just."  
― Robert A. Heinlein

Seto Kaiba is 27, Mokuba Kaiba is 22, and Joan Saunders is 25.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction from the Yu-Gi-Oh! world, which is trademarked by the venerable Kazuki Takahashi. I do not claim any ownership over it. This story is for entertainment and is not part of the official story line. I am not making any money from the creation of this story. However, this work of fiction is blended with many of my original ideas. Names, characters, apps, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of my imagination or used in a fictitious manner.

Written to present both polyamory and sex work in a positive light and to tickle the fantasies of Seto Kaiba fans, mine included.

**Chapter Song:** First of May by Jonathan Coulton. Throughout the story, I occasionally recommend songs to go with the chapters. Listening to chapter songs is entirely optional, but it may help set the mood.

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

Joan strained to hear the announcer's garbled words over the clatter of the train on the track. Nearly two hours ago, she had boarded BART in her home town on the other side of San Francisco Bay. She'd transferred to Caltrain in Millbrae, continuing to her boyfriend Marc's city to spend the weekend with him. Given their busy schedules and commitments to other partners, they hadn't seen each other since Marc came to stay at her place and met her husband Michael along with some of her friends three weeks ago.

This Friday afternoon, Marc had invited Joan to meet him at work, telling her to wear something cute. Not one for frills and ruffles, Joan opted for a knee-length navy blue dress with a white floral pattern. The neckline plunged low enough to attract attention without being dangerous.

She glanced at her phone and saw that, unless the train was running behind schedule, her stop was next. She donned her green backpack and slung her purse over one shoulder before making her way to the lower level and waiting by the door. Joan stepped off Caltrain and touched her wallet to a sensor on the platform. Sensing her Clipper card inside, it beeped to record her stop, charging her account for the distance she'd traveled.

Joan tucked her wallet back into her purse and looked up to see Marc. The muscular, broad-jawed Filipino strode towards her on the platform: a king of this urban jungle. Although a mere fraction of a centimeter shorter than him, Joan fell into his arms a quivering lump of woman, the excitement and tension from the past three weeks of not seeing him overtaking her. Her head pressed against his firm shoulder as she steadied herself.

"Calm down. I'm here now. We'll have the whole weekend together," Marc said as he stroked Joan's arms.

After the trembling subsided, she lifted her head and kissed him for as long as he would allow. He laughed, pushed her off himself gently, and escorted her through the downtown area as she fretted about office etiquette.

"We're having a May Day party," Marc explained as if this was all she needed to know. The simple T-shirt he wore with the name of the video game he worked on put her somewhat at ease, but she'd had bad experiences with offices in the past and continued to worry silently.

They entered a recessed door at the base of a three-story Victorian building and ascended a dark, narrow staircase. After passing a room with six casually attired adults playing on their phones around a boardroom table, they entered a gigantic office with an open floor plan. Six rows of white desks with white computer monitors gave Joan a pang of agoraphobia, recalling an internship she'd endured five years ago. She took a deep breath and reassured herself that she could leave at any time. She worked from home now and called her own shots.

Still, what if she said something to get Marc in trouble? Marc had previously told her that he didn't keep secrets about his personal life from his coworkers, but Joan wondered if that meant he'd told all of them about her and their polyamorous arrangement or just some of them. Should she introduce herself as Marc's girlfriend or simply by her name alone? Would they already know her on sight anyway?

Marc led Joan through the maze of desks to the only other familiar face in the room: his wife Laura, the narrative designer for the game company. Laura's middle-aged features were smoothed by flawless makeup, and an impeccably clean-cut Italian man stood beside her chair. Joan tried to get a good look without staring too hard, wondering if he was Laura's boyfriend but afraid to ask.

Marc kissed Laura, and Joan exchanged nods with her. "Matteo has a theory on Dark Magician Girl," Laura said.

"She's a serial monogamist," the Italian explained. "She grows stronger with every Dark Magician or Magician of Black Chaos in the graveyard. Shame they have to be in the graveyard and not on the field."

"Ouch!" Marc commented.

"I know, right?" Laura added, shooting a wide smile at Joan.

"OK, well I'm going to show Joan around a bit," Marc said before guiding her to a different aisle of desks.

A huge touch-screen monitor set at a forty-five degree angle dominated Marc's desk. As the company's art director, his workspace took up more square footage than the surrounding ones but still felt exposed in Joan's opinion.

Marc gestured to some images tacked to the wall. "Those are the skins we haven't released yet. The animators are still working on them."

Joan looked from a big red devil on the wall to a dull training blade on Marc's desk. He picked it up and handed it to her, a knowing twinkle in his eye. Joan admired the dents and scratches, wondering how many hours he had spent with the thing. She bit her lower lip as she thought of what a fun prop it would make in bed as well.

"Hungry?" Marc asked.

"A little," Joan admitted. She put down the blade and followed him.

As they passed another desk, Marc spotted one of his 3D artists manipulating Flame Wingman's crotch. "Don't flatten it!" Marc exclaimed.

"I wasn't. That was just for . . ." they passed a few technical phrases back and forth. It all went over Joan's head.

"All right," Marc patted the artist on the shoulder and proceeded to a lounge with a buffet table and a huge banner of a man with brown hair in a billowing trench coat brandishing a smartphone like some sort of sword. "Arrogant prick," Marc whispered. "I told my boss here that an Amazoness or something would attract more attention, but the CEO back in Japan wants his face on everything. Seriously, that ensemble would hinder him in a real fight."

Joan nodded and picked a few morsels off the buffet table. She glanced around for a place to sit, but Marc had other ideas. He led her over to a Japanese man with shaggy black hair and deep violet eyes. "What do you think of the banner?" the man asked.

Joan swallowed. "It makes it look like you're developing an otome game, which is something I'd play, but you've got a . . . what's it called again?"

"A MOBA based on Duel Monsters," the man stated.

"OK, so yeah, if you're trying to get a bunch of girls to play the game, he's hot and all, just . . ." Joan trailed off.

The Japanese man sighed. "That's my brother for you."

Joan froze. "Brother?"

"She has a brother fetish," Marc supplied.

Joan nodded, thankful for Marc's keen memory over their discussions on the topic as well as his support.

"I see. Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba," he stuck out his hand for Joan to shake. "You'll probably want to steer clear of my brother. He only fucks prostitutes and won't get a real girlfriend because he's afraid of gold diggers."

"Well, Joan only fucks married men," Marc said with a grin.

Joan's eyes widened. She could talk freely here after all. "One of my Michaels isn't married," Joan corrected. "I steer clear of divorced men, though. Too much baggage."

"My brother has never been married, but he does have a lot of baggage." Mokuba's phone buzzed. "Speak of the devil. I'll get back to you later, OK?"

"Later," Marc said. He then led Joan over to a friendly Dutch lady proudly explaining the history of May Day to anyone who would listen.

**Closing Note:** I intentionally leave Joan's physical description vague in case Seto Kaiba fans want to imagine themselves as her in more of a "reader insert" type of way. Although I ask for an idealized version of myself when commissioning artwork, Joan does not have to look any particular way for the story to function. This is why I include this quotation in the beginning and why I'm dropping it again here:

"Men see beauty wherever they can get it. But that's the allure of the Red Light Princess. Like any good whore, she's whoever you want her to be." ― James W. Bodden

In my early days of writing, I felt pressured into describing the OC in more detail and too timid to admit that I shipped myself with Seto Kaiba. When reading other fanfics, I wanted to be the OC and found constant reminders that her physical description differed from mine annoying.

My exposure to the writings of Soramimi Hanarejima freed me from the need to pander to conventional writing norms in this regard. If you have not read any of Hanarejima's work yet, I highly recommend ordering a copy of "Visits to the Confabulatorium" and "Frenemies by Destiny" from Amazon. Those are the books I recommend to everyone regardless of gender, race, orientation, etc. because you can put yourself or people you know into Hanarejima's characters.

If you _still_ want to get a better sense of Joan's appearance, you can check out the rest of the artwork on Wattpad.


	2. Chapter 2: That One

**Chapter 2: That One**

Seto Kaiba stepped out of a limo onto a quaint street lined with intricately detailed three-story buildings. His long, white trench coat billowed in the wind as he stared up at it with cold, iolite eyes.

Seto crossed his arms and turned to Roland, his suited bodyguard with dark glasses and a thin mustache. "They call _this_ Silicon Valley?"

A, "Big brother!" call from Mokuba assaulted Seto's ears before Roland could reply.

"Mokuba, is this some sort of joke?" Seto asked.

Mokuba looked around. "What? This? We got a really great deal on the place, it's a historic landmark, it's really close to Caltrain, and just wait until you see the inside."

Seto grumbled under his breath as he followed Roland and Mokuba up the dark, narrow staircase. When they reached the top, he was temporarily blinded by the brightly lit office.

"Eh? Eh?" Mokuba waved an open palm at the workspace.

"Better," Seto admitted.

Mokuba introduced the nearest person, a dude with sun-bleached hair wearing a "Monsters of the Duel" T-shirt like most others in the office. "This is Rob Fletcher, our video content manager. Rob, Seto."

Rob stuck out a hand for Seto to shake, which he reluctantly took. "Hey bro, amped to finally meet you. How long are you going to be in Cali?"

"Two weeks," Seto replied.

Rob shook a wavy lock out of his eyes. "Far out! Hey, you wanna make a guest appearance on our next livestream, bro?"

Seto crossed his arms again. "No. You're fired."

"Whaaa?" Rob's jaw dangled.

"Nobody gets to call me bro except Mokuba."

Mokuba pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's just an American expression, Seto. And I'm not firing him. The fans like him."

Seto turned his back on Rob and drew closer to Mokuba. "That slang actually attracts gamers?"

"They eat it up!" Mokuba assured. "People play games to relax, and there's nothing more relaxed than that California surfer vibe."

"As long as he's actually boosting sales, you can keep him. Just don't put me next to that guy in front of a camera."

"Noted." Mokuba led Seto over to Laura and Matteo. "This is our narrative designer Laura Aurelio. Laura, Seto."

"Hey," Laura gave him a quirky smirk. "How did you like my portrayal of the Shadow Realm in the lore?"

Daggers of ice shot from Seto's gaze as traumatic memories of ancient Egyptian hooligans with magical 24-karat gold artifacts flashed through his mind. "The what now?"

"You know, since you and Mokuba spent some time in the Shadow Realm and all . . ." her confidence faltered, and Matteo put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I mean, have you even been reading the lore?"

This time, Seto kept his glare on the object of his scorn while he conferred with his brother. "Mokuba, is there something I need to know about the lore?"

Laura looked away from Seto, her eyes pleading with Mokuba for help. "Don't worry, Seto. Everyone knows it's pure fantasy. Laura is just bouncing off some old stories I told her."

"You read every word this woman writes before it gets published?"

"Practically the entire staff does. I always check the final version before it goes out, of course."

"She so much as tries to slip in any slander and she gets canned, got it?" Seto caught Matteo rolling his eyes. "And pretty boy here can pack up his things and leave now."

"He doesn't work for us," Mokuba said.

"What is it, bring-your-boyfriend-to-work day?" Seto scoffed.

"Actually, kinda. It's May Day and that's . . . never mind, but Americans will glom onto any excuse to celebrate. Consider it part of our vibrant and diverse office culture," Mokuba explained.

"What a sham." Seto turned on his heel and sauntered into the lounge. He made such a dramatic entrance with his arms crossed and his death glare that everyone in the room fell silent and turned to stare. Seeing his face beside the huge banner, he needed no introduction. Someone started clapping, and it crescendoed into applause until Mokuba showed up.

"Thanks for giving my brother a warm welcome, everyone. He's had a long flight and he's glad to finally meet you all," Mokuba announced.

Seto ignored the cheers that followed. "Mokuba, why is that banner in here and not outside on display?"

"Oh that? We need to get permission from the city before we can put it up, especially since this is a historic landmark and all. It's going to take a month to approve our application," Mokuba lied.

"Then why didn't you just bribe the city officials or . . ." Seto's gaze fell on a pair of breasts pressed against navy blue fabric. The woman they were attached to stood tense but bored at the same time, soaking in every detail of her surroundings but eager to move on to something else. Such women, in his experience, were the most eager and passionate lovers. They didn't simply go through the motions or lie in bed like a dead fish trying not to ruin their makeup before the next client. Seto reflexively tapped Roland's chest with the back of his hand. "Get me that one. In the floral dress."

Ever since an incident involving a broken wine glass and eight stitches followed by expensive scar removal procedures and lawsuit threats from both parties, Seto had Roland screen his prostitutes. "Sir, may I suggest a jaunt to Nevada? The laws here don't permit—"

"That. One."

Roland remained stock still.

"Never mind. I'll get that one myself." Seto took a step forward, but Mokuba caught his arm.

"Seto, no! That's my art director's girlfriend, and you already threatened to fire his wife and tried to fire her boyfriend, who doesn't even work for us!"

Seto's eyes gleamed with the hunger of a hunter. "Really now? Turns out I do know a good whore when I see one." He jerked his arm out of Mokuba's grasp and strode past the chattering game developers towards his target.


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

Author's note: As I get deeper into the first draft, I find myself wanting to go back and adjust a lot of things in previous chapters. This entire process is a reminder to me why I decided to be an editor and not a writer. It's easier to edit someone else's work than to "kill your babies" as Marc put it. Da husband has lodged some complaints about the previous chapter. I know it's a stretch, but I'm having fun here and I want to move forward and I have some great stuff ahead, so I'm going to roll with it.

**Chapter 3: The Deal**

Marc slid a hand around Joan's waist and pulled her close. "It's that look in his eyes," Marc whispered. "Kaiba's not here for me."

Joan barely had time to comprehend before Seto Kaiba stopped mere inches away from her. "How much?"

"For what?" Joan asked.

"A night with you," Seto clarified.

"Um . . . five hundred dollars?" Joan suggested.

Seto snorted. "Let me guess. That's the base price and you charge extra for all the bells and whistles. I'll pay you one hundred . . . thousand . . . yen, no more, for the all-inclusive package." He enjoyed watching the emotions flicker across her face as she crunched the numbers.

Though Seto's gaze pounded on the windows to her soul, Joan felt safe encircled by Marc's powerful arm. "Oh . . . OK. Wait, are you talking tonight? Because I'm already spoken for tonight. Unless you happen to be into threesomes," she added hopefully.

Seto eyed the athletic art director, who was completely at ease and in fact seemed to be enjoying the show. "How much is he paying you?"

"He's not. He's my boyfriend. Can you wait until Sunday evening? I was planning to go home then, but if I can do laundry at Marc's place, I can take a sick day on Monday."

"Tsk tsk, lying to your employer," Seto taunted.

"It's an expression. My boss will never know, actually. I work from home and stay ahead of schedule so I don't drop behind if something comes up."

"Ooooh, _smart_ whore!" Seto's cock began to harden in his tight leather pants. "If you'll excuse me, Roland will handle-" he took a step away.

"Hold on!" Marc grinned wickedly upon seeing Seto's predicament. "You came all this way and you have no words for the art director who worked so hard on your lovely banner? Marc Aurelio." Marc stuck out his hand to shake.

Seto obliged. "Hello Marc. If you weren't the only artist who could portray me properly, I'd fire you for bringing a whore to work. By the way, did you know that your girlfriend is a whore?"

Marc's dark walnut eyes twinkled. "Of course. She told me about this one time a college boy paid her for a blowjob. And I just heard through the grapevine that she got another customer."

Taken aback by Marc's positivity, Seto blinked. He'd been trying to make a quick getaway by insulting his subordinate and leaving Marc speechless, but it had oddly backfired. At least that had alleviated his erection. "Good for her. So, I hear your wife has been dicking around in the Shadow Realm."

"Oh yeah, that. It's more of a side thought to the game, really. When a player's life points reach zero, they're not traditionally dead but rather banished to the Shadow Realm until they respawn. American parents like the sound of that better," Marc explained.

"Just to be clear, there's no actual Shadow Realm, right?"

"It's represented by a blue and purple nebula surrounding the battlefield, but practically speaking, no. No actual Shadow Realm," Marc confirmed.

"Good. If a man dressed in a towel and heavy gold jewelry shows up trying to poke your forehead with a giant key or some bullshit, have the fucker arrested."

Marc chuckled. "Oh I'm so doing that for Halloween now."

"Is that another one of your crazy American holidays?"

"The craziest!"

"Whatever."

"You should see the Halloween skins we're planning. The American market is going to eat. it. up."

"Are you going to put Joey Wheeler in a dog costume?"

"I'll add it to the list."

This elicited a little smile from Seto. "Do a good job and you just might get a raise. Same with your whore."

"My girlfriend, your whore," Marc corrected.

Joan smiled with her lower lip between her teeth and Seto's cock pulsed again. "K thanks bye." Seto rushed back to Mokuba and Roland.

"I'm surprised you didn't get slapped," Mokuba said.

"Or punched," Roland added.

"I told you I know a good whore when I see one. I'm going to the washroom. Roland, I expect to find her in my suite Sunday evening."

As soon as Seto was out of sight, Roland sighed. "I hate cleaning up after his messes."

"I think this one will be OK," Mokuba said.

"Do you happen to know her name?" Roland asked.

"It's Joan. Don't know her last name, though."

"How about her bodyguard?"

"You mean her boyfriend? That's Marc Aurelio."

"All right, thanks." Roland made his way through the crowd to Marc, who was now introducing Joan to one of the programmers. "Mr. Aurelio, may I have a private word with your lovely companion?"

"Popular today, aren't we?" Marc teased. "Go ahead."

"Please follow me, madam." Roland led Joan into a corner of the room. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba neglected to tell me your name. I'm his bodyguard and personal assistant Roland."

"I'm Joan Saunders." She offered her hand and Roland shook it.

"Ms. Saunders, have you come to a satisfactory business agreement with Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yep."

"How much, if I may ask?"

"One hundred thousand yen."

Roland blinked. "Is that per hour or for the entire evening?"

"The entire evening."

"To be clear, you're being paid for your time only. Any action Mr. Kaiba may request of you will be performed only by your own free will or not at all."

"Understood. You know, if both Kaiba brothers were involved, I'd do it for free."

Roland frowned. "Don't let Seto Kaiba hear you say that. He'll think you're a gold digger pretending to be an escort."

"Good to know. In that case, how about I offer Mokuba a discount?"

Roland glanced back at the younger brother, who was discretely observing from afar. "He's never asked me to arrange such matters for him, but I can pass along the offer."

"All right, cool."

"In any case madam, what is your preferred method of payment and contact information?"

Joan gave him her address and phone number so he could send a car to collect her. Roland shook her hand once again and returned to Mokuba. Seto still hadn't returned from the washroom.

"So how'd it go?" Mokuba asked.

"She's . . . offering you a discount," Roland said.

Mokuba watched the woman smiling and laughing with his art director. She was positively glowing. "Does she offer the girlfriend experience?" he blurted before he could think too hard about it.

"Possibly. I can ask, but first I should check on Seto."

"Right. One thing, though. If she does, don't tell me how much it costs. I don't want to think about how much I'm paying her. As long as it's a reasonable rate, I'll trust you to manage it."

"Understood." Roland made his way to the washroom and knocked. "Mr. Kaiba, is everything all right in there?"

"About time! Roland, I need a change of pants. Get me some pronto!"

Rather than ask why or argue, Roland called the limo driver immediately. He looked around the hallway to ensure that nobody was listening. "Special request, rush delivery." Roland then proceeded to give detailed instructions.

Roland ended the call and made his way to the open office. He snatched a blank piece of paper from a printer and a sharpie from a desk. After writing "Out of Order" on the paper, he taped it to the washroom door. He then went out to the curb to wait.

After a little while, Joan and Marc passed him on their way out. They gave him a little wave and continued on their way. Not long after, Laura and her boyfriend Matteo appeared. "Yo! Seto Kaiba your boss?" Laura asked.

"Affirmative," Roland responded.

"Tell me honestly, is he a little fucked in the head?"

"No comment."

"Figures."

Roland remained stoic. "Laura Aurelio, was it? Any connection to Marc Aurelio?"

"Yeah, we're married. Why?"

"It's curious seeing you two leave separately and with different people."

"Well, we're polyamorous and it's not like it's some big secret."

"Does he work for you?" Roland gestured at Matteo.

Laura stepped closer to the bodyguard, offering challenge. "What the fuck? Are you saying he's out of my league?"

Roland remained unfazed. "No disrespect intended, madam. Merely making conversation."

"Then why would you ask such a thing?"

"No comment."

"Are you Seto Kaiba's gigolo?"

That elicited a snort from Roland. "No. You're the first to come to that conclusion."

Laura grinned. "Methinks he doth protest too much."

"Think all you want. I'm not at liberty to disclose anything without Mr. Kaiba's express permission, and one of those few things I'm allowed to say is that he's not gay."

"So you mean if he was diagnosed as psychotic and off his meds, that would be a secret too?"

"Mrs. Aurelio, why are you pressing this matter?"

"Merely making conversation," Laura quipped. "Ciao!"

Roland watched the couple walk away, disappointed to see his entertainment go but also relieved that temptation was gone. Working for Seto Kaiba could drive most people nuts, but the pay was excellent and Roland had been doing it so long now that it was second nature to him. It had put his kids through college, and though his wife stayed back in Japan when he accompanied Seto on business trips, he was looking forward to traveling the world with her during retirement.

Seto's limo pulled up and the driver handed Roland a discrete briefcase. Roland nodded to the driver as he took it and then made his way back up the narrow staircase.

**Closing note:** My work also tends to turn out too heavy on the dialogue. Eh, it's fan fiction.


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping

Author's note: As a reminder, this story is rated M for a reason. I won't be posting a big warning every time something steamy happens.

OK, the files keep doing wonky things for some reason and I keep having to re-upload. Sorry about that.

**Chapter 4: Shopping**

Joan's weekend with Marc was a whirlwind of grappling in bed, learning to play Monsters of the Duel, posing for sketches, making messes in the kitchen, sending nudes to her other guys, and walking in the sun. He kept her on her toes, breathlessly yet wholly alive. She slept reluctantly but efficiently, her attention focused on the hardness of his body and the strength of his pulse.

After Joan finished her Sunday morning shower, she wore her towel into the bedroom. She looked at Marc as she dropped it, and he was drawn to her like a magnet. Their lips melded as his hands slid over her bare hips. Still holding her, Marc teased, "We're never gonna leave."

As inviting as the prospect sounded, Joan's stomach screamed for the breakfast with friends Marc had promised her. She drew away and dressed quickly, donning the cargo pants and rugged hiking boots she'd planned on for a comfortable journey home.

Marc eyed Joan. "You plan to show up in Seto Kaiba's bedroom like that?"

"Feces! I totally forgot about that. Can I use your washing machine?"

"No need for that. I'll buy you a dress after breakfast. I have one condition, though."

"Oh?"

"Whatever you're wearing the next time I see you, I get to rip it off."

Joan cocked her head, going through her mental closet for an outfit she'd be willing to part with. "Deal." Joan stuffed her dirty clothes into her backpack and they headed out the door.

They walked several blocks arm-in-arm to a café famous for its apple fritters. Five hipsters stood in front of it. Marc walked up to them and introduced Joan to a vegan, a professional cosplayer, an aspiring author, a vlogger, and one of his art students. They were about Joan's age, twenty five, not Marc's forty four. Still, Joan felt awkward around so many strangers who already had close-knit ties between them. She put on a fake smile and pressed her business card into the aspiring author's hand but otherwise let Marc do the talking. Marc bragged about how he met Joan on OKCupid and then proceeded to recount some of his worst dates for comparison. Joan slipped into the role of arm candy, laughing at the right moments and only speaking if a question was directed at her.

Although breakfast was delicious, Joan felt relieved to get away from the table of strangers and stroll through the shopping district with Marc. "You're going to need something that makes you feel unstoppable tonight," Marc said.

Joan pressed her cheek to Marc's bicep. "You are my unstoppable."

"I'm not going to be there. I mean you'll need a dress that makes you feel like a sex goddess."

Several items in store windows caught Joan's eye, but Marc kept guiding her past the shops until they reached the most hoity-toity store in town sporting tuxedos and evening gowns in the window. They spotted the cocktail dress section and walked amongst the racks. Marc shook his head at everything until he pulled out a red halter with a neckline that plunged to the waist.

"Seriously?" Joan said. "I don't have a bra for that at home, much less with me."

"What kind of whore wears a bra?" Marc teased. "Come on, at least let me see you try it on."

Joan sighed and took it to the fitting room, earning a hard stare from the attendant on her way in. She pulled off her hiking boots and cargo pants, then her T-shirt and bra. She then carefully arranged the flimsy fabric of the dress, pulling it up and down in an endless dilemma between covering her nipples or her panties.

"Can I see?" Marc called.

"This isn't going to work. I'm too tall for it," Joan replied.

"Just let me see!"

Joan adjusted the fabric one more time and opened the door. She hunched her back until Marc said, "Stand up straight." She did so and her green polka dot panties popped into view. "OK, yeah, you have a point."

"What is the occasion, if I may ask," the attendant butted in.

"That's classified," Marc said with a saucy wink.

"I see. May I suggest the costume shop on Bargain Boulevard?"

"Oh isn't that cute?" Marc said to Joan. "He thinks he makes more in a month than you make in a day."

"Yeah sure, whatever," Joan said. She knew it was an exaggeration but decided not to contradict him. "I'm getting out of this thing." She shut the door.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the store," the attendant said.

"No problem," Marc agreed. "If you like, I'll even tell my wife how rude you were to me and my girlfriend."

The attendant sneered, "I doubt that. Security!"

Just then, Roland walked by with a stack of black leather pants. His head reflexively turned at the call for security. "Hello Mr. Aurelio. What seems to be the trouble?"

"This gentleman doesn't want customers today," Marc said calmly.

Joan emerged from the fitting room. "Hello Ms. Saunders," Roland greeted.

"Hey, you don't work here!" the attendant shouted.

"Correct. I work for Seto Kaiba," Roland said.

"The fuck you do. Get out now!"

An actual security guard arrived and sized up the two hulking men plus the woman in boots as tough as his. "Gentlemen. Lady. We don't want any trouble here."

Roland flashed a black credit card. "I'm purchasing these. I'm on a tight schedule and don't have time to find them elsewhere."

"Right, uh . . ." the security guard said.

"And I'll escort this little troublemaker out," Marc said as he took Joan by the arm.

Bewildered, Joan went with Marc while Roland went to the checkout counter, the security guard watching their every move.

"It's because I'm brown," Marc said as soon as they got out. "The white virgin boys get jealous."

Joan relaxed. "Gee, all he had to do was ask nicely and I could have helped him with that problem."

"See? That's the attitude you need to keep a cool head in Seto's bed."

They linked hands and continued on to another store, this time looking through breezy summer dresses that allowed for ease of movement. Joan chose a white one with multicolored butterflies but Marc wasn't satisfied. Joan bought the dress for herself and they continued searching through other stores.

Marc spotted a blue one-sleeved dress with glitter embedded in the fabric and had Joan try it on. This time, the stretchy fabric allowed her to move confidently. "I have a bra that would work with this, but it's at home," Joan said.

"Bouncing boobs are more enticing," Marc assured.

"I guess. Look, it's too early for this kind of dress anyway. I'll wear the white one for now and change later."

Marc bought the blue dress and they settled into a noodle shop for lunch. Joan changed in the bathroom, keeping her boots.

While they ate, Marc texted his wife about the situation. "Have you told Michael you're not coming home tonight?"

"Guess I better do that now." Joan pulled out her phone and shot off the message quickly.

"Laura says that Seto is fucked in the head, so watch out," Marc relayed.

"How so?" Joan asked

"That shadow realm stuff Mokuba told her about is a trigger for him. Just be careful and get the fuck out of there if he does anything too freaky."

"OK, I won't let him tie me up, at least not tonight."

"Good ground rule. You know what else? I'm going to call you before I go to bed to make sure you're all right. Are you sleeping with him or do you need to crash on my couch?"

"Not sure yet."

Marc went back to texting. "Laura's offering to sleep on the couch."

"What? No."

"She says that if Seto is a real sicko, you're going to need me more than she will."

"I guess," Joan conceded.

Marc sighed as he read the next text silently. "I'm texting Mokuba."

"Why?"

"Just in case he knows anything we should know, childhood cruelty to animals or the like."

"I'm freaking out a little here," Joan admitted. "I'm having flashbacks to some horror movies my ex showed me."

"Laura's the one freaking out. It's probably because Seto threatened to fire her over the shadow realm stuff. You'll be fine. Too many people know you'll be with him for him to try anything nasty." Marc looked down at his phone again. "Mokuba says the prostitutes in Japan always go home safe . . . but sometimes Roland has to shove a morning after pill down their throats."

"Sheesh! Speaking of Roland, I don't know what time he's picking me up. He has my number but I don't have his."

"Yeah, and Laura wants me all to herself by four." Marc sunk back into his phone.

"I brought books for the train. I can just read," Joan said.

Marc continued poking at his phone. Then his finger froze and his eyes darted rapidly over the text.

"Hey, isn't _my_ generation supposed to be the one obsessed with our phones?" Joan asked.

"Sorry. It's just that my boss is offering to take you to dinner."

Joan's jaw dropped. "I thought he was monogamous."

"Me too. This could get complicated. He . . . he says to negotiate your fees with Roland because Roland works for him too."

"Oh, right."

"He says he wants to experience more American culture, but he doesn't want to actually date an American girl because he plans to go back to Japan eventually. He just wants to pretend for a while."

"That makes things a lot less complicated," Joan said.

"It does." Marc sat back in his chair and stroked his hairless chin. "I guess this makes me your pimp then."

"Lol," Joan said.

"So that's a yes then?"

"Yes to dinner with Mokuba."

"Aw, for a second there I was hoping I could pimp you out to the waiter."

Joan swatted Marc's arm playfully.


	5. Chapter 5: That Stupid Banner

**Author's note:** I've considered the idea of emphasizing the Japanese-American language barrier by making Mokuba and Seto's words more typical of non-native English speakers. The thing is that I have a side job editing English communications for a Japanese company and I know the types of mistakes Japanese people usually make. However, I've never seen another fan fiction author attempt to do this and I believe it would not be worth the effort. You know those science fiction stories where people from entirely different planets can understand each other flawlessly because they have a universal translator implanted in their brains? You know how the ancient Egyptians in the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe happen to be speaking perfect English, at least in the 4kids version of the anime? Let's go ahead and take that same leap of faith that language is no obstacle here.

**Chapter 5: That Stupid Banner**

After lunch, Marc and Joan went to a park, where he showed her some stick fighting basics. They were still going through drills when Mokuba arrived. The raven-haired man stood quietly watching until Joan noticed. "Oh, hey!"

"Hey," Mokuba replied.

Marc put away their sticks and wrapped his arms aggressively around Joan's waist as he faced his boss. "Same rules as your brother. _My_ girlfriend. _Your_ whore."

Mokuba rubbed the back of his neck. "I've never actually done this before."

Marc's glare hardened. "Good. You are now experiencing what American teenagers feel when they meet their date's father for the first time."

As this sunk in, a smile spread Mokuba's lips. "All right, good one."

Marc smiled as well and released Joan. "Have fun now!" He waved as he walked off.

Joan watched Marc walk away and focused on preserving the memory of his touch. He never kissed her goodbye, only hello. Turning back to Mokuba, she slung her backpack and purse over one shoulder. "So what's the plan?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that. You're the American," Mokuba said.

Joan eyed the almost-stranger before her. He dressed casually in jeans and a striped shirt, approachable. The best way to make him less of a stranger was to get closer to him. "OK, let's start with a hug. Americans do that a lot."

"OK." The last time Mokuba had hugged even his brother was when he was a little kid. He stepped forward awkwardly and held his arms out.

Joan leaned in and wrapped her arms around his upper back. "You're so rigid. Relax. Smell my hair or something."

Mokuba inhaled and caught a subtle whiff of lavender mingled with fresh pheromones from the light sweat she'd worked up with Marc. "Yeah, that is nice."

Joan gently broke the hug. "See? A hug can tell you a lot about a person."

"What did you learn about me?" Mokuba asked.

Joan couldn't put into words most of what she felt while hugging him, but it was a nice hug once he loosened up. She settled for saying, "That you need more practice. Are you a virgin?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"If you see it as a problem, I can help you fix it, but if you'd rather stay that way, it's not my place to judge."

"So have you had a lot of virgin clients?" Mokuba asked.

"During college, four virgins, but not as clients. You and Seto are only my second and third clients ever."

"Really?" Mokuba's eyes went wide.

Joan slipped her hand into Mokuba's and they began strolling through the park. "It was just a blowjob, but yeah, he paid me, so it counts. What about you, though? Have you ever even had a girlfriend?"

"Kinda, for a little while."

"What happened?"

"She left for college. I think I could have kept her if I'd gone with her, but Seto said it wasn't worth it."

"The college or the woman?"

"Both. Seto wanted me to stick around and run Kaiba Corporation's side ventures, so that's what I did. First I ran some tournaments, then Kaiba Land, then Duel Academy, and now Seto's decided to call our American branch Super Kaiba Megacorp because it's way smaller than our office in Japan and he thinks it's funny." Mokuba's breathing quickened.

"Are you doing all this to please him, or do you actually enjoy the work you do?"

"It's a little of both. If he let me run the show more, I could have more fun with it. Even though this is his first visit to Silicon Valley, he's been bossing me around over the phone. I mean, you saw that stupid banner. Marc had to handle that one personally to get it right, and it was a complete waste of time for him. I can't bring myself to display it on the street, so what's the point?"

Joan stopped walking and drew Mokuba down to a bench, encircling him in a comforting embrace. "You know, it's pretty, so it's not going to scare away anybody. If you put it on the street, you wouldn't have to look at it inside all day. And who says you have to have only one banner anyway? Get Marc to make something you actually like and put that where you can see it on your way into work."

"I guess there's always that, and I'll probably do it after Seto leaves. I'm just tired of having to find sneaky ways of doing what's right for the company. Like our narrative designer Laura. I wanted someone who could really play up the dark history of Duel Monsters and bring it to life, and I knew Seto would hire some stiff if I put out an open call for applications, so I gave Laura a try and it worked out. Then she introduced me to a friend who became our video content manager and he's amazing, but now that Seto's met them, he wants to fire them both."

"Seriously? I mean he kinda threatened Marc too, but . . ." Joan trailed off.

"Marc is practically untouchable. He's a frontrunner in the industry and we stole him from a rival company. Seto had a lot of fun rubbing it in their faces afterwards. I was the one who wined and dined Marc, though."

"Yeah, he told me about how you basically gave him and Laura an all-expenses-paid California vacation before he came to work for you."

"All true." Mokuba leaned back against the bench. "It was actually a lot of fun for me too. It made me feel like I had real friends again."

"Aren't they still your friends now?"

"Kinda, I guess. It's not like we do anything outside of work now, but they make work fun. Like how they invented this game with Kuriboh plushies. Kuribohs are basically these little brown furballs. For every day someone is late or misses work, they get a Kuriboh on their desk. Then they can't get rid of it until someone else is late, so now anybody with Kuribohs shows up extra early."

The practice struck Joan as a public humiliation tactic, but at least it was more benign than the backstabbing she'd experienced at her erstwhile internship. "Why don't you ask Marc and Laura to hang out sometime?"

"It's different now that they actually work for me."

"OK then. There are lots of other ways to meet people: hobby classes and dating websites."

Mokuba sighed. "I know. I just don't want to leave too many people behind when I go back to Japan. I know how it feels to get left behind. I mean, you have someone, more than just one someone, right? So when I go, you'll still have someone."

"So that's why you've hired me?"

"Um, well, yeah. Can we not talk about that, though? I want to pretend."

Joan felt that she had gathered enough information from Mokuba to go on. "In that case, maybe we should start over."

"What do you mean by that?"

Joan stood, walked five paces away, spun five hundred forty degrees, and approached the bench. "Hey there. Have you seen my bicycle by chance? I'm sure I locked it up here an hour ago."

"Uh . . ." Mokuba paused as he got his head in the game. "Sorry. I didn't see any bicycles when I got here."

"Damn. That means I'll have to walk home. It will be dark by the time I get there."

"I could give you a ride home," Mokuba offered.

"No way, really? Let me buy you dinner first then. I'm Joan, by the way." Joan extended a hand.

Mokuba stood and shook it. "I'm Mokuba."

"Cool. What do you like to eat?"

"Burgers and fries."

Joan suppressed a giggle at his stated preference for American food. "I passed a place that looked good earlier. It's not far," Joan gestured north.

"Lead the way!" Mokuba said.

"OK."

Mokuba stood and walked beside her, feeling awkwardness in the swing of an empty hand no longer touching hers. "I know this is stupid, but have we met before?"

Joan shook her head. "Not a chance. I would have remembered eyes like yours."

"Really?"

"I edit novels, and one of my clients wrote a historical fiction story about violet-eyed Klondike Kate. I'd never seen someone with violet eyes and I had to check the internet to see if it was even possible. You're the first one I've met in real life, and your eyes are incredibly captivating."

Mokuba blushed. "Oh. Thank you."

"So, do you live around here?"

The conversation went on like that as they ordered food and stuffed their faces, sticking to surface-level topics. Joan refrained from mentioning her other guys as they got an overview of each other in terms of favorite colors, animals, cities they'd visited, and music.

"I haven't been to a dance since prom," Joan said as they were picking through the last few fries.

"Prom is not even a thing in Japan, but I went to some corporate galas. My guardian made sure I took formal dance lessons, but I never got to, you know, just dance, like to popular music and stuff."

Several times now, Joan had noted the use of the term "guardian" and decided to avoid asking about his parents. That conversation could be saved for a later date. "You know, I've never been clubbing. Most of my friends are too nerdy to do that with me."

"Me neither. That sounds like an adventure."

Joan's phone buzzed. "Hold that thought." It was Roland, asking for her location. Joan texted him back quickly. "That was my, uh, roommate wondering why I'm not home yet. She's on her way to pick me up. I guess you'll have to give me that ride another time."

"How about a ride to and from the club?" Mokuba suggested.

"Perfect."

"How about this Friday?"

"Um . . . my weekends are pretty much booked for the next month." Joan pulled up the planner on her phone. "Would a weekday evening work for you? It would be less crowded then anyway."

"I might wind up with a Kuriboh the morning after, but hey, why not?"

"Wednesday then?"

"Sure."

Joan finalized the note in her planner and looked up to see a limo outside the wall-to-wall windows of the burger joint. "I think that's my ride. I gotta go." She slipped Mokuba a business card with her phone number on it and gave him a peck on the cheek before scampering away.

**Closing note:** If I was editing this, I'd be kicking the author's butt for all the lame dialogue. Of course I needed to express the initial awkwardness with Mokuba. I've been on more awkward first dates than that anyway. I promise it gets better later.

And yeah, I'm basing Joan on myself. Pretty much every person who writes OC fan fiction does but tries to hide it because it's not kosher. I'm done hiding it. Trying to pick a different profession for my OC is not worth the extra veil between me and the brothers. There are differences, of course, but minor ones.

I'm keeping Joan's physical description minimal because it's not worth the extra veil between readers who want to be the OC and the brothers. Assuming that most of you here are Kaiba fans, I know you'd rather be looking through Joan's eyes than into them. It's not necessary to point out what color hair she has and all that. In my early days of writing fan fiction, someone once scolded me for not describing my OC enough, so I caved in and did it. Then "Visits to the Confabulatorium" *cough* happened *cough* to me and I realized my initial instincts on this matter were right all along.

As for Marc, I'm exaggerating practically nothing. He's pure badass. He can be intimidating when he wants but generally has an easygoing nature. Actual Marc line: "Sometimes you need Thor and sometimes you need Loki. But you're with Odin right now."


	6. Chapter 6: The Lion's Den

**Author's Note:** Places are used fictitiously. They are inspiration rather than an exact replica of themselves.

**Chapter 6: The Lion's Den**

When Joan got outside, Roland held the door to the limo open for her. Once they were both inside, he cut to the chase. "What's your price for Mokuba?"

"Oh gee. Looks like I might have to sacrifice some time with my other guys for this, so fifty dollars an hour Mondays through Thursdays, one hundred dollars Fridays through Sundays."

"That's all?"

"I did say discount, didn't I?"

"It's true that Mokuba is less . . . demanding. All right, I'm not going to be in California much longer, so log your time through the Clockify app and I'll check in with Mokuba periodically to make sure you're reporting accurately."

"That's fair."

"Now for tonight, do you consent to an HIV test, body scan, and bag search?"

"I guess, sure."

Roland donned a pair of latex gloves. "Please hold out your finger." She did so and Roland swabbed it with alcohol, pricked it, collected a tiny blood sample, and placed a drop in the sample well of a test strip followed by two drops of another liquid. He then set it aside in a holder that appeared specifically designed for it. "Hold still." Roland waited for a stoplight and then passed a handheld scanner from Joan's feet to her neck. He scrutinized the image. "That's a copper IUD, right?"

"Right."

"Good. We can skip the morning after pill."

Joan shifted in her seat. "Wait, is he going to want bareback? Because I don't do that."

"No. He insists on these, actually." Roland handed her a sealed box of a dozen premium condoms, then began digging through her purse. He checked every pocket and opened every makeup container. He pulled out a miniature pocket knife and a sewing kit. "May I hold on to these for now?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Roland did the same search with her backpack, finding nothing of interest. He put everything back where he found it and glanced at the test strip. "It's negative." He folded his hands and gave Joan a concentrated stare. "When you arrive in the suite, I suggest you shower thoroughly. Mr. Kaiba likes clean women."

"OK."

"Mr. Kaiba will be working on his laptop. Do not disturb him until he calls for you."

"OK."

"Mr. Kaiba has a three-bedroom suite. I will show you which bedroom to occupy. After he is done with you, you may choose to sleep in that room or request a ride home by contacting me."

"OK."

"Is there anything you would like to ask me now?"

"What does he like, I guess?"

"Women." Roland's mirrored glasses offered no hints.

"Oh. Uh . . . I mean does he like kissing and stuff?"

"Do you charge extra for kissing?"

"No."

"Frankly I don't know, but brush your teeth regardless. He's complained about breath before."

"Well, does he like the woman to take charge or be submissive?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know."

"Oh." Joan spent the rest of the ride trying to get more information out of him to no avail.

The limo pulled up to a Hyatt Regency building that dwarfed everything around it. A banner reading "Welcome to the Silicon Valley Game Developers Summit" stretched across the entire entrance. Roland again held the door for her but let her handle her own bags. Joan stared up at a huge modern abstract chandelier as they passed through the lobby. They rode an elevator to the top floor and Roland quietly opened the door to an executive parlor. He showed Joan which bedroom to use and then left her to her own devices.

Joan dropped her purse on a bedside table and texted Marc and Michael her location. She then brought her backpack into the adjoining bathroom and brushed her teeth before hopping into the shower. Still naked, she brushed some serum into her hair and blow-dried it, then went back to the bedroom to dig some makeup out of her purse. Just as her hand made contact with the zipper, she felt a hand on her hip.

"Hello, whore." Kaiba's breath caressed her ear. "What was a slut like you doing in my brother's office?" His leather-clad pelvis pressed against her rear and his hand slid over her stomach while the other cupped a breast.

Joan responded to his touch, grinding back against him. "My boyfriend was showing me off."

"Boyfriend? You mean your pimp."

"Only if you insist on putting it that way." Joan turned to face him and gazed into eyes a clearer blue than that of the bay outside the window.

"I insist." He traced her jaw with a finger as she bit her lip. "I'd rather believe I hired a man more industrious than I initially gave him credit for over a fool who'd let someone like you out of his sight."

"He's going to call me later to make sure I'm all right."

"That's cute." Kaiba shoved Joan backwards and pinned her to the bed. "What if you don't answer?"

Joan struggled a little but remained calm, analyzing his body, conserving her energy. She mimicked the danger in Kaiba's tone. "He'll break down this door and drive a blade through your skull."

Kaiba issued a short laugh. "What makes you think he'll make it past hotel security, let alone Roland?"

Joan fell still and let fear dance in her eyes, but not on account of the CEO looming over her. Marc could trace his lineage back to emperors, conquerors, and headhunters. She spotted triumph creeping over Seto's features and swiftly flipped him onto his back. Joan leaned over Seto, long wavy hair forming a curtain beside her face. "What makes you think that will be a problem for him?"

Speechless, Seto gazed up at her. The delicate, unadorned lashes. The cushiony, bare lips. Innocence and insolence interfacing seamlessly. He finally whispered, "Show me how you fuck him."

Joan cradled his cheek in her hand and dropped her lips to meet his. The first kiss was gentle and warm, the second fierce and scorching. She slid both hands under his black silk shirt while she nibbled and teased what was left of his sanity.

**Closing Note:** Some sex workers kiss, some don't. I read that the higher-end ones are more likely to kiss, so Seto is somewhat used to it at least.

I have a flip phone, not a smartphone. I had a nice camera phone in 2009 that got stolen, most likely by backstabbing coworkers who wanted to cause drama between my men and me. After I left that job, my boss told me they'd found my phone, but I never went back to retrieve it since I'd already replaced it with the cheapest phone available. I decided it would be safer to carry around a phone that nobody, strangers or otherwise, would want to steal so I would always have a means of communication for emergencies. However, for the purposes of this story, Joan has a smartphone. Clockify is a real thing, but I'm using it fictitiously as a mobile punch clock. I'm pretty sure that's how it works based on what I read online, but since I've never actually used it, I'm making it what I need it to be.

I'm not going to hold the next chapter hostage for reviews like some authors do, but I would really appreciate some reviews.


	7. Chapter 7: The Morning After

**Chapter 7: The Morning After**

Seto woke to panicked knocking and an arm draped over his torso. "Mr. Kaiba! Are you all right?" Roland's voice boomed through the bedroom door.

"I'm fine," Seto yelled back.

Joan rolled away from him and pressed a pillow over her exposed ear.

Seto glanced at the hotel's bedside clock. Shit. His alarm was on his phone, which he had left in the bedroom he'd intended to sleep in.

"Sir, your speech starts in five minutes."

Seto thought fast. "Have Mokuba stall."

"Yes, sir."

Seto stumbled into the adjoining bathroom. He urinated and ran a wet cloth over his face, then realized his comb and toothbrush were in another bathroom. On his way to the opposite end of the suite, he looked down at Joan's sleeping form and said softly, "What have you done to me, whore?"

Seto dressed and performed a facial hygiene routine. His and Joan's mingled sweat would have to stay, for now.

Roland remained silent on the elevator ride down, leaving Seto alone with his thoughts. Last night came back to him in bits and pieces. Exploding mere seconds after donning the first condom. Her insisting that she was worth more than that and getting him worked up again. Hearing Marc's voice on speakerphone had driven him to a new level of madness. It reminded him that, although he'd paid the woman in bed with him, she wasn't under his control. It was an endless series of re-matches, summoning the dragon between his legs and unleashing white lightning. Every release was accompanied by a caveat of denial. She'd had better. Three out of four virgins could last longer than he could, and when he asked about her sample size, she merely smirked as if it had been two thousand. He lasted considerably longer in subsequent bouts, but it was never enough for her.

Seto had begun to question whether the other prostitutes were merely stroking his ego when they told him how big he was, how good he tasted. _She_ gave him none of that. He hadn't intended to fall asleep with her, had intended to remind her of her place, ditching her like the others. However, he'd been so exhausted by the end of it that he'd collapsed and shut his eyes, just for a moment, and then Roland was pounding on the door.

As Seto stepped into the Hyatt's Grand Banquet Hall, he instantly regretted volunteering to kick off the Silicon Valley Game Developers Summit with a keynote address. Fifteen hundred representatives of over seven hundred game companies from all over the world sat breakfasting as Mokuba expounded on the importance of having a vibrant and diverse office culture.

Mokuba saw Seto come in but continued to talk until the story he was weaving reached its natural conclusion. Seto leaned against the back wall, using every precious minute to collect his scattered thoughts. "And now I proudly present to you the man who started it all, the patriarch of Domino City, the master of dragons, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation and my older brother: Seto Kaiba!"

The room burst out clapping and Seto strutted up the center aisle, his white trench coat swishing with his stride. As he approached the stage, he exchanged nods with Mokuba. Once behind the podium, however, his planned speech no longer made sense to him. As he gazed upon the sea of faces, a new understanding coalesced in his mind.

"I'd like to . . . thank Mokuba for all his innovative ideas and invaluable insight in managing Super Kaiba Megacorp. He's been on the front lines since day one proving to me that taking risks pays off. Making connections with strange and eccentric people pays off. That's what we're here to do these next two weeks. Introduce yourself to people who intimidate you. Listen to people you think are beneath you. They might surprise you by flipping the script on you. Now, on behalf of the organizers of this event, I welcome you all to the Silicon Valley Game Developers Summit!"

Applause and cheering followed Seto off the stage. Mokuba ran to Seto and hugged him. Surprised but pleased, Seto wrapped his arms around his younger brother.

Mokuba wanted to thank Seto for the show of faith, for letting him not only run the show but for being supportive after the chips were on the table, but Mokuba wasn't supposed to be on that stage in the first place. Instead, he said, "Seto, what happened?"

"That whore happened."

"Oh yeah, that one . . . Seto?"

"Yes?"

"You um, kinda smell."


	8. Chapter 8: Dumpster Dice Monsters

**Chapter 8: Dumpster Dice Monsters**

By the time Seto got back to the suite for a proper shower, Joan was no longer there. "Roland, where is my whore?"

"She walked to the Millbrae transit center, sir."

"She what?" Seto didn't know how close the train station was to the Hyatt, but as far as he knew, no whores simply _walked_ out of Kaiba Manor back in Japan.

"She said not to bother with the limo."

"Book her again."

"Yes, sir." Roland had not been blind to his boss' transformation. For one thing, he'd never known Seto to sleep in, much less in the same bed as a whore. Seto didn't want them to get clingy. He'd occasionally ask for "one of the good ones" to be brought to his mansion in Japan, but he never had anyone in particular in mind. Roland kept a list of those who seemed to put Seto in a good mood for such occasions.

When Seto returned to the suite for the evening, he was disappointed to find no prostitute but also too exhausted to chastise Roland about it. He dropped off to sleep immediately after ensuring that his alarm was set properly.

Tuesday morning greeted Seto with delayed onset muscle soreness. Pain tore through his limbs as he showered, reminding him how he'd slacked off on his exercise routine for the past several months in order to spend more time working. Seto endured the day's Summit activities and once again turned in for an early night.

By Wednesday, Seto still felt some lingering soreness, but most of it had passed. Moments after he seated himself for breakfast in the banquet hall, a man with riotous black hair and emerald green eyes bordered by heavy eyeliner plunked his loaded plate and glass of orange juice down on the white tablecloth. He then plopped into the seat next to Seto. "Hey man, remember me? It's been a few years," the newcomer opened.

Seto examined the face and drew a blank until a dangling six-sided die caught his attention. "Devlin. Dumpster Dice Monsters, was it?"

"That's _Dungeon_ Dice Monsters," Duke Devlin corrected.

"Whatever." Seto chewed a piece of salty ham and washed it down with a swig of water. He knew he had to increase his protein intake before he could keep up with _her_, but the Hyatt's buffet selection paled in comparison to the filet mignon with foie gras sauce that his personal chef, who had been granted vacation time during his trip, prepared.

Duke waved a potato-laden fork. "What's with the attitude, man? After that speech, everyone was saying you'd changed, but it looks like all you did was learn how to lie."

Seto sighed. "Old habits die hard. What do you want, Devlin?"

"Since you put it so nicely, I rented out the hottest night club in Oakland tonight. It's going to be a mixer for game devs only. My personal assistant is compiling the guest list, but after that compelling speech, I wanted to reach out to you personally."

"How touching," Seto said flatly. "Roland, what does my schedule look like tonight?"

"Open, sir," Roland replied.

Seto whipped around to face his bodyguard. "You were supposed to book that whore," he hissed.

"I did, for tomorrow night. It was her earliest opening."

Duke snickered.

"What's so funny?" Seto demanded.

"Tell me Kaiba, have you ever once picked up a _normal_ babe? You know, through your own charm?"

"You mean a gold digger? No thanks. I'd rather get what I want from a woman than play months of mind games over an unfulfilled promise of sex."

"I've never had that problem. I don't think you have it in you," Duke goaded.

Seto glared but remained silent. Duke could boast all he wanted, but Seto suspected that Duke had wasted time on more than a few broads.

"You know what? I just realized there are going to be too many guys at this party. I'll have my personal assistant dig around for some local chicks. Maybe pick up some hot Twitch streamers. You'll see. The place will be hopping!"

"Fine, I'll check it out, but I'm _not_ picking up any gold diggers."

Duke smiled. "Great! See you there." He patted Seto on the back, picked up his plate and glass of orange juice, and then proceeded on to the next high-profile game developer he spotted.


	9. Chapter 9: Clubbing

**Author's Note:** I put together a little Youtube playlist for this if you happen to enjoy listening to music while you read. I listened to a playlist of 197 popular clubbing songs from 2015 and narrowed it down to four songs. My playlist is called ProstituteChapter9 – all one word. If it doesn't pop up for you on Youtube or you'd prefer to use a different platform, here's the list in order. I'm not sure if your reading speed will match up perfectly to what I have in mind for each song, but enjoy anyway:

3LAU - How You Love Me

Rudimental - Waiting All Night

Gorgon City - Ready For Your Love

Lilly Wood & The Prick and Robin Schulz - Prayer In C

**Chapter 9: Clubbing**

Mokuba knocked on the door to Joan's second-floor apartment. After finding out about Duke's party, he'd exchanged logistics with Joan. Taking a page out of his brother's book, he wore black leather pants and a Kaiba Corporation shirt emblazoned with three Blue Eyes White Dragons. A KC belt rode low on his hips, but he hadn't bothered with the additional adornments Seto favored.

Joan answered the door in the glittering one-sleeved dress that Marc had bought for her. A black purse in which she'd packed a few essentials hung from one shoulder. Smokey eyeshadow cast an alluring aura over her face. She ran her eyes over Mokuba's body from toe to head, taking in the slight bulge of his crotch and broad shoulders. "I love that look on you."

Mokuba gulped. "You look amazing. I'm sorry, this is still really new to me."

"Relax." Joan pulled Mokuba in for a hug and felt the smooth, cool synthetic fabric of his shirt. "Just let me know if anything isn't working for you and we can change it." She drew back and smiled warmly.

A bald male with stubbly facial hair peered over Joan's shoulder. "OMG! You were right, he's sooooo cute!" he said in obvious falsetto. "Hi, I'm Joan's roommate, Michelle."

"Oh, uh, hi?" Mokuba replied.

The man dropped into his normal voice. "Sorry. I'm actually Michael. I know you're doing the whole 'pretending' thing but obviously I'm not convincing you. I just wanted to see your face once. I can stay out of your way from now on."

"OK. Sure, yeah, that sounds good," Mokuba said.

Joan took Mokuba's arm and headed towards the stairs. "Bye Michelle, don't wait up for me," Joan called over her shoulder. They made their way down to the parking lot and Mokuba opened the passenger door to an electric blue Tesla Roadster. "Is this thing for real?" Joan asked as she got in.

Mokuba got behind the wheel. "Ever since I met you, I don't know what's real anymore."

"Fair enough."

Again, the conversation remained restricted to light topics. With all the scenery flashing by outside the windows, Joan had an endless supply of inspiration.

They approached a building with a giant neon guitar neck sticking out of the first floor awning. Shimmering curtains shielded the windows from curious outsiders. When they stopped, a valet opened the door for Joan and took the keys from Mokuba.

Mokuba handed his passport to the bouncer, who quickly found him on the guest list. He then scanned Joan's ID and they were ushered inside with minimal delay. Once inside, Joan handed her purse over to the coat check person and Mokuba pocketed the ticket they received in exchange. Music pounded through the sound system as they stepped up to a long, glossy wooden bar where Joan ordered a ginger ale.

"No alcohol?" Mokuba asked, surprised.

"Maybe later. I want to remember this night."

"Oh."

Joan held Mokuba's gaze firmly. "Too intense? It's actually true, you know."

"OK. Ginger ale for me too then."

They took their drinks from the bartender and surveyed the rest of the club. Giant metallic stars decorated the walls and retro lamps dangled from the ceiling. Flashes of multicolored light spilled from an adjacent room where nobody was dancing yet. A staircase led to a VIP lounge on the second level.

"Want to see who's up there?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure."

Mokuba presented his passport to the bouncer guarding the stairs. He checked it against a list and stepped aside. "Thank you, Mr. Kaiba. Enjoy your evening."

Mokuba took Joan's hand to signal that she was with him as they went up the stairs. They entered a room lined with velvet-covered couches on every wall and three dance poles running through the middle. Joan recognized one of Marc's friends dressed as Dark Magician Girl shaking her cute little bubble butt on the central pole. Her pink and blue off-the-shoulder costume displayed generous cleavage. Joan waved, but had forgotten the cosplayer's name, so she didn't engage her in conversation.

Duke Devlin sat on the center couch with his knees open and an arm around another attractive lady. "Yo Mokuba! How's it hanging, man? Come have a seat!"

Mokuba walked up to Duke. "Hey Duke, this is Joan. Joan, Duke is the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"A pleasure," Duke said as they shook hands, the die dangling from his ear swinging with the motion. "So how do you know Mokuba?"

Mokuba sat down and Joan plopped beside him. Imitating Duke in a façade of cocky poise, Mokuba slid his arm around Joan.

"Someone stole my bicycle and Mokuba offered me a ride home," Joan said.

Duke tilted his head. "Aw that's sweet. That'll make a nice story to tell your grandchildren."

"Uh. Thanks, I guess," Mokuba said.

Duke picked up a half-empty martini glass from a glowing resin table in front of them. "I always saw you as the family type, Mokie. I'm surprised you're not totin' around three kids already."

"I think he's already tipsy," Joan whispered to Mokuba.

"You got any kids, Duke?" Mokuba asked.

"I got a few running around. Bombay, Dubai, Dallas, Moscow. Send their mommas checks sometimes."

"Excuse me. I have to go pee-pee." The girl Duke was holding abruptly got up and scurried away.

"Later babe," Duke called.

"Wait, you seriously just . . ." Mokuba trailed off.

"Pump and dump, my man," Duke finished. "It's the life!"

Mokuba tightened his hold around Joan. "OK, but don't you give them morning after pills or anything?"

"Naw. A lot of these bitches _want_ to get preggy. Some stud's gonna knock them up anyway and it might as well be me!" Duke downed the last of his drink.

Joan and Mokuba remained silent while Dark Magician Girl blew a kiss at Duke.

"I think we need some fresh air," Joan said at last. She stood up and pulled Mokuba onto a nearby balcony. Traffic rumbled beneath them in a sea of lights.

Mokuba leaned on the banister and looked out over the city. "Is that true? Do some women want to be pumped and dumped?"

"Probably. Different people want different things."

A tremble crept into Mokuba's voice. "What do you want?"

"Do you want the real answer or the pretend answer?"

"The real answer."

Joan leaned her elbows on the banister and looked him in the eye. "Brothers."

Mokuba let the word sink in. He thought Marc had been joking. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, fraternal polyandry if you want the technical term for it. That's where all the brothers in a family marry one wife, sometimes more wives if the first wife is barren or something. It's actually a tradition in Tibet. It keeps them from splitting up their land."

"Why don't you move there then?"

"I read up on the place. They're not friendly to outsiders. They have too many unmarried women already and I don't have the skills most of them want in a wife. Here in California, there's a surplus of available men because half of the women have decided they don't need a man."

"Interesting. So do all the men you date have brothers?"

"Most do. I hope someday one of them will give me a chance, but if that never happens, I'll settle for my guys becoming really good friends with each other, almost like brothers."

"So because Seto and I are actually brothers, that's why you want to remember this night?"

"Guilty as charged." Joan's smile, however, radiated no guilt.

The word "discount" clicked into Mokuba's head. It all made sense now. "That's weird, but I actually feel better knowing that. You did something to my brother, something good, and now I know it wasn't just because he paid you."

"Cool. I don't know exactly how that worked, but I'm glad it did."

Before Mokuba could think too hard about it, he kissed Joan, hastily swooping in and drawing back. Joan eyed him and smiled, examining his face for any sign of regret before she grabbed him and returned the kiss. She kept it tame but sincere, lingering like a weary traveler returning home.

Joan pulled back and spoke softly, "Hey."

"Hey." Mokuba searched for what to say next, but nothing came. He was in uncharted territory but could tell she knew the way.

"Ready to dance?" Joan asked.

"Sure."

They passed Dark Magician Girl giving Duke a lap dance and went downstairs, holding hands as they wormed their way through undulating bodies. They settled on a spot and started dancing. Joan invited Mokuba to touch her body, guiding his hands around her waist and letting her bouncing breasts brush against him. Marc was right; this was more fun without a bra. Their close proximity deterred strange men from grinding up on Joan.

After three songs, Laura Aurelio appeared at Mokuba's elbow. "Hey boss!" she yelled.

"What?" Mokuba asked through the noise.

"Hi," Laura repeated.

"Hi," Joan and Mokuba said.

The noise drowned Laura's next words.

"What?" Mokuba asked.

"Never mind," Laura replied.

"What?" Mokuba said again.

Laura gave them two thumbs up and then danced away backwards, blending into the crowd.

Mokuba and Joan kept dancing until the heat from the other bodies became oppressive. They then ordered fresh fizzy drinks and headed upstairs. Duke and Dark Magician Girl were gone, leaving the poles unattended. A man in a flamboyant red suit with long white hair covering one eye sat sipping red wine among other men in less colorful attire. Most held glasses of champagne, and bottles littered the glowing resin table.

"Shit," Mokuba cursed under his breath.

The red-suited man rose and flung his arms wide. "Little Mokuba! Not so little anymore, but that's how I'll always remember you," he said in a dramatically suave voice. "It's been forever. Hopefully no hard feelings over our old Duelist Kingdom days. Come now, my Millennium Eye is long gone." He pulled back the hair to reveal a vacant socket pink with useless blood vessels, then let it fall back in place.

Mokuba stiffened. "Joan, this is Maximillion Pegasus. He kidnapped me when I was a child to lure my brother into a duel and stole our souls in an attempt to resurrect his dead wife."

"Don't be like that," Pegasus pouted. "I was overcome with grief. You would have done the same."

"Let's go." Mokuba put his hand on Joan's waist and they turned.

"Wait!" Pegasus called, "I heard a rather interesting rumor about your company. Perhaps you would care to clarify matters?"

Mokuba stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Come take a seat. Let's have a little chat," Pegasus invited.


	10. Chapter 10: The Orgy

**Author's Note: **I commissioned some artwork for this chapter. You can find it on DeviantArt titled

"COM - Scandalous night" by AliceKuroCross.

Chapter song inspiration: Bloodhound Gang - The Ballad Of Chasey Lain

**Chapter 10: The Orgy**

Mokuba slowly turned back and approached the cluster of drunk businessmen. He sat beside the outermost one. Joan sank into the cushion next to Mokuba, letting his body form a barrier between her and the intimidating clique.

"So for starters," Pegasus swirled his wine, "remember that time you stole my best concept artist by funding his second honeymoon and offering him the position of art director?"

Mokuba grinned. "It was completely worth it." He leaned back and slung an arm around Joan, posturing again but this time more comfortable with her presence.

Pegasus peered over the edge of the wine glass with his single latte-colored eye. "Yes, well that's established fact. The other established fact is that you hired Marc Aurelio's wife Laura as your narrative designer. You said as much in your Monday morning speech."

Mokuba met that one eye with both of his. "Where are you going with this, Pegasus?"

"Rumor has it that last Friday, you treated your vibrant and diverse," Pegasus stopped to giggle, "your vibrant and diverse office staff to an," Pegasus giggled again, and this time the other businessmen joined him, "to an orgy!"

The businessmen burst into full laughter.

Pegasus let the laughter die down to chuckles before talking over them, making slow progress with the tale as he took his own frequent giggle breaks. "And that's not even the best part! So the story goes that your brother Seto Kaiba walks in on this and he sees Laura . . . Laura sitting there at her desk . . . Laura getting eaten out . . . by this sexy Italian gigolo. And Seto Kaiba tries to fire Laura on the spot for cheating on Marc . . . but you tell him . . . you tell him no . . . because . . . because she's earned this. And then . . . and then Seto goes into the other room and sees Marc. And Marc is getting head from this total . . . this total crack whore. And you know how Seto Kaiba worships every scrap of toilet paper Marc Aurelio touches. And Seto walks up to the crack whore and asks . . . and he asks . . . how much? And she tells him . . . she tells him . . . sucky sucky five dolla."

Champagne squirted from noses. The laughter crescendoed and gradually died down to sniggers.

Mokuba waited until he was sure he'd be heard before speaking. "First of all, it was a May Day party. Secondly-"

"Mokuba, what are you doing with my whore?" Seto stood before the doorway with his arms crossed, Roland beside him.

Silence reigned for two seconds.

Then the businessmen burst out howling. "Let's see them titties!" one of them yelled.

Hands snaked towards Joan. Mokuba wrapped himself around her, but the men still caught handfuls of cloth and ripped them away.

Seto pressed the KC pin on the collar of his white trench coat and spoke into it. "It's me. Get us out of here."

Roland pulled out his concealed weapon and fired it through the ceiling. The report drew everyone's attention. "Next asshole to touch the whore dies," Roland warned.

Mokuba and Joan dashed for the door while Roland kept his gun trained on the businessmen. Joan attempted to hold together the scraps of her dress as they all scurried down the stairs. The bouncers, who had heard the gunshot, saw Joan's tattered dress and cleared a path for her and the Kaibas. Roland tried to follow them but got tackled.

Joan and the Kaibas piled into the limo just as it pulled up. "Go! Go!" Mokuba screamed at the driver. The vehicle took off.

As Joan caught her breath, she discovered herself between two sets of leather pants and jittering arms. One breast spilled onto Mokuba's chest as she panted.

"Fuck, Seto. Do you have any idea what you just did?" Mokuba put on a bold front, but his racing heart betrayed him.

"Tell me again why you're with my whore," Seto bit back. His blood surged hot, his hands searing against her already sweaty skin.

"Do you even know her name, Seto?"

Deathly silence passed between the brothers until Joan broke into sobs. The shock had worn off and the violation from so many absolute strangers was sinking in. Seto and Mokuba stared at each other for a long time, not knowing what to do or say as their aggression evaporated.

It was Seto who at last cupped her cheek in his hand and turned her face so he could look into her eyes. "You're better than this, whore. You have men who will fight for you, and they just did. Those weren't men in those suits; they were vultures. They thought they could take from you and offer nothing in return. I promise you, once we get the security footage, they'll all be charged with assault."

Joan gulped and nodded. "I . . . I need to call Michael."

Seto frowned. "Who is Michael?"

"Her boyfriend, dumbass," Mokuba said.

"My husband," Joan corrected.

"Shit!" Mokuba said.

"Who's the dumbass now?" Seto gloated. "All right, what's his number?"

"I don't have it memorized . . . and my purse . . . it's back at the club."

Seto grabbed his collar and spoke into it. "Roland, I need you to get the whore's purse . . . Roland? Roland?"

"He probably got arrested," Mokuba said.

"Fuck!" Seto exclaimed.

Mokuba slid his phone out of his pocket. "Joan, I have Marc's number. Can I call Marc for you?"

"Ah ha! It's Joan," Seto said.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Seto?"

"Marc has Michael's number," Joan said softly. "Call him."

Mokuba dialed his contact and got a busy signal. "Damn! Laura was in that club too. I bet she's his priority right now. No way he's going to answer a call from work."

"Yeah," Joan agreed. "He doesn't even know I'm out right now, let alone with you."

The limo pulled up in front of the Hyatt. "Let's get inside and figure this out later," Seto said as he took off his iconic white trench coat. He helped Joan into it and buckled it tight, tucking her wayward breast out of sight.

The moment they stepped out of the limo, they were blinded by a barrage of camera flashes. Joan's knees weakened at the sound of the mob and the brothers each slipped an arm behind her waist for support. She gripped their broad backs as if her life depended on it. Microphones appeared in their faces as they attempted to push their way through the reporters sans Roland.

"Let them pass!" Mokuba pleaded, "I'll tell you everything."

A narrow break in the mob allowed Joan and Seto to slip through.

"It was all a joke gone horribly wrong," Mokuba began.


	11. Chapter 11: The Interview

**Chapter Song: **Chris Isaak - Wicked Game

**Chapter 11: The Interview**

Once inside the suite, Seto ushered Joan into a shower, gingerly removing his trench coat and what remained of her clothes and testing the temperature of the water before granting her privacy. He then paced for a minute while he figured out his next move. He spotted the silvery shell of his laptop and decided that would be a good place to start. He knew her name was Joan now, but he still didn't have a last name. His fingers dumbly typed it into his private internet browser's search bar. He stared at meaningless results until he realized there was a better way to narrow his parameters.

Seto logged into his personal financial management system and typed her first name there. Bingo! Joan Saunders. He went back to the search bar, typing in the full name this time. Again, there were still too many results. He added Michael and hit the search button again. Both names, apparently, were all too common. _What if she didn't even take his last name?_ Seto thought with a shred of hope.

Seto began poking around Facebook. He hadn't navigated Facebook since high school; his social media manager did that for him to keep the gold diggers at bay, but it couldn't be too hard to find her, right? Mokuba's friend list had no Joan, so he went to Marc Aurelio's page. Marc's friends list was private. Laura's friends list was private. He could probably hack into Facebook to figure out what he wanted, but his fingers felt leaden and he couldn't decide which route to attempt first. Seto shut the laptop in frustration and sat with his head in his hands.

"Thanks," Seto looked up to see Joan wrapped in a plush Hyatt bathrobe, her hair damp and dripping, "for what you said about the vultures. That helped a lot."

Seto pushed his chair away from the desk and stood. "Joan . . ." it felt cumbersome on his lips, too formal for someone he'd fucked.

Joan detected the awkwardness and let it hang in the air a moment before saying, "I liked it better when you called me whore."

"Whore." Seto's lips widened as he reclaimed the familiar word. It represented every scrap of gratification he'd had in recent years, something he fervently wanted with her but hadn't quite managed to attain.

Joan stepped forward and slung her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. She savored it for several seconds. The feeling of a warm, honest mouth that had paid for her presence. Then she remembered that she was actually on the clock for Mokuba, not Seto. And Mokuba was outside placating reporters. "This night is so fucked up," she whispered as she rested her head on Seto's shoulder.

"Come to bed," Seto said softly.

"No," she matched his subdued tone, "Mokuba paid for me tonight."

Relief washed over Seto. The sensation of long-held tensions releasing its grip caused him to tremble. What was this?

Joan felt the tremors ripple through him. "Let's sit down."

She led him to an armless couch and they sunk into the light gray upholstered surface. She held him close for several moments before a knock sounded from the door. Seto took in a deep breath and got back up to answer it, peering through the peephole first. He deemed it safe and opened the door.

Mokuba stood there with two Hyatt security guards and a petite woman with olive skin and glossy black hair. She wore a midnight blue blazer and pencil skirt over a crisp white shirt. "Wait outside," Mokuba told the others before stepping inside and closing the door.

"Who the fuck is that?" Seto asked.

Mokuba ignored Seto and walked over to the couch, plopping down beside Joan. He took one of her hands between both of his. "Are you doing OK?"

"Yeah," Joan responded.

Mokuba continued, "I'm sorry all this happened, but there's no way out of the publicity at this point. The best way forward is for you to take control of how the story is told."

Joan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What have you told them so far?"

"Only the truth. I told them that we both contracted you as an escort, but Seto thinks it's funny to call you a whore."

Seto crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "It's not funny. She likes it."

"I do," Joan confirmed.

Mokuba sighed. "All right, but can you stop using that word in public, please? The last thing we need is you two getting arrested for prostitution and solicitation."

"Screw that law," Seto growled.

"If it means that much to you, you can dabble in California politics later," Mokuba said. "Right now we need to focus on damage control."

Seto scowled. "Since when did you become my PR manager?"

Mokuba ignored Seto's rhetorical question. He could only help his older brother as far as Seto accepted the aid. "Are you ready for this?" Mokuba asked Joan.

"I think so," Joan replied.

Mokuba gave Joan's hand a squeeze and got up to let in the reporter. The guards entered as well, maintaining professional silence and standing against the wall. Meanwhile, Seto reclaimed his seat beside Joan.

"Hi! I'm Tricia Varma and I work for the San Francisco Chronicle." Tricia extended her hand and Joan stood briefly to shake it. Tricia struck Joan as young and earnest, excited that Mokuba had picked her out of the crowd as the one to get the full scoop.

Seto remained seated as he glared at the newcomer, ankle on his knee and arms stretched across the back of the couch. Mokuba pulled a chair over for Tricia and then sat on the other side of Joan.

Tricia pulled out a tablet and gave it a few pokes and swipes to initiate her note-taking app. "Joan Saunders, was it?" Tricia asked.

"Yes," Joan agreed.

"And Seto Kaiba?"

"Obviously," Seto stated.

"We have received statements that your bodyguard fired his weapon at an unarmed group of men in an Oakland night club less than two hours ago. Would you please give me your account of the incident?"

Joan and the Kaibas clarified how Roland shot through the ceiling, how vicious the unarmed men in question had been, and how a drunken story based on a rumor had incited it all. Joan let herself re-live the violation and cried in front of Tricia while Mokuba rubbed Joan's back and spoke soothing words.

"Now Seto, for your part in all this, what motivated you to call Joan a whore in front of all those rabid men?" Tricia inquired.

"Not _a_ whore, _my_ whore," Seto clarified.

"What were your exact words?" Tricia pressed.

"Mokuba, what are you doing with my whore," Seto recounted.

Tricia's chocolate eyes bored into his blue ones. "And what motivated you to say those words at that time?"

Seto paused. His heart thudded as the moment flashed back to him. He hadn't expected to see her there. She'd left him wanting, craving more but too weak to do anything about it. He needed her services again, but the way he'd seen Mokuba using her had shaken him. Mokuba was tender, protective. If Mokuba hadn't been paying her in money but rather the way Marc paid her, the way her husband probably paid her . . . the scattered pieces snapped together in Seto's mind.

Tricia watched the color drain from Seto's face with fascination. Joan flicked away tears and took stock of the situation. Something swirled in Seto's oceanic orbs, something she recognized all too well. Joan gasped.

"Seto was being playful," Mokuba covered.

"I want to hear it from him." Tricia pointed her stylus at Seto.

"Because I didn't want to be left out of the fun," Seto managed to say.

"What's your definition of fun?" Tricia persisted.

"I think we're done here," Mokuba stood and showed Tricia to the door. "Thank you for your time."

Tricia glanced back to see Joan and Seto angled towards each other, hands connecting. Then her eyes met the solemn ones of the Hyatt security guards and she hurried out the door before they decided to use force. Once all three were out, Mokuba closed the door.

Mokuba walked back toward the couch, shaking his head. "Maybe that wasn't the best idea aft-" he froze. He saw magic happening in front of him. Not the evil Shadow Realm type of magic but something pure and fresh. "Seto . . ." he searched for fitting words but found none. "I can't help but ask . . . what are you doing with my whore?"

Girlish giggles spilled out of Joan.

Seto's eyes snapped to Mokuba. "You actually bought her tonight." As much as he hated to admit it, Mokuba had done more than that to earn her as well.

"Yep. You can ask Roland," Mokuba replied.

Roland. Joan stopped giggling. Who knew where he was right now. "Let's call the Oakland Police Department," Joan suggested.

Seto rose and strode towards the laptop to look up the number. He needed to think, needed space, needed the one person he could actually admit to loving to handle the one he couldn't. "I'll do it. Mokuba, you go have fun with your whore."

Mokuba stood there like a lost puppy until Joan got up, took his hand, and guided him into the bedroom where she had fucked Seto. Maids had removed all evidence of Sunday night's activities, leaving nothing but a pristine vision of luxury.

Joan shut the bedroom door and looked at the clock. It was far past an acceptable time to disturb Michael, or Marc for that matter. She'd told Michael that she might or might not come home after the club anyway, that it all depended on how long Mokuba wanted to keep her on the clock. She wondered if she should charge more for the violation she endured or cut out the time Mokuba spent smoothing things over with reporters. She decided the simplest answer was to leave the Clockify app running, not that she even had the means to stop it at this point.

"I didn't really plan for this. Not at all, actually," Mokuba said.

Hoping they'd come in handy but not seriously expecting anything, she'd added some of Seto's favorite condoms to her purse just in case. Mokuba didn't need to know that, though. "Relax. I don't have any plans either. We should get some sleep."

Joan walked into the adjoining bathroom to urinate and scrub her teeth with the corner of a washcloth while Mokuba stared blankly at the bed. Once back in the bedroom, she dropped her robe to the floor.

Mokuba gaped at her fully nude figure. "You're just going to . . ."

"Yep." Joan slipped between the sheets. "You're welcome to join me. Either way, could you get the light, please?"

Mokuba flicked the switch and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. City lights from across the bay illuminated enough of the room for him to see his way around. Mokuba made his way to the bathroom and showered, letting the day's events replay in his mind. It was all too much noise, too much everything. Exhaustion set in. Mokuba toweled off and, before he could think too hard about it, climbed into bed with Joan.

Detecting a warm male body in bed, Joan instinctively cuddled up to it. It responded with a hesitant caress as its arm encircled her. This was a man, not a vulture.

**Closing Note:** I was tempted to toss my dead boyfriend in here, especially since I dated him during the same time frame as "Marc," but alas! It would drastically alter the progression of the story to have what you could consider to be the highest-ranked federal agent in town coming to the rescue. Honestly, he probably would have kept a low profile anyway, but having him in the story and having him wash his hands of the situation would have been pointless. Thus he is completely absent from Joan's life.


	12. Chapter 12: The Headline

**Author's Note: **Is it just me, or did anyone else cuddle up to her husband and start calling him Mokuba after that last chapter?

**Chapter 12: The Headline**

Mokuba awoke to an unfamiliar number with a 510 area code lighting up his phone. He picked up. "Hello?"

"Dude, what the fuck happened last night?" a masculine voice raged.

"I'm sorry, you are?" Mokuba asked.

"Joan's husband, dumbass. Michelle." Sarcasm dripped from Michael's pseudonym.

"Shit." Mokuba sat bolt upright and shook Joan's shoulder to wake her.

"Shit is right, you crazy motherfucker," Michael agreed.

Mokuba fought rising panic. "Joan's here. I'm putting you on speaker." Mokuba deftly tapped the screen and held the phone level between himself and Joan.

Joan sat up and yawned, breasts popping over the covers. "What's up?"

Michael's voice filled the room. "Marc called me. Said he couldn't get ahold of you. Facial recognition software or something has you plastered all over Facebook. And there's this big headline: CEO Falls in Love with Whore."

"Ugh." Joan fell back against the pillows and stared at the ceiling.

"First of all, is it true?" Michael asked.

"He didn't say it in so many words, but yeah, it was written all over his face," Joan admitted.

"Shit." Michael fell silent for a moment. "We could both lose our jobs over this. I don't want to have to beg my mom for money again, and I'm sure your mom is going to explode when she finds out. Are the rich boys still paying you?"

"Yes." Joan's cheeks flushed as she met Mokuba's eyes, realizing she'd assumed before asking.

"Definitely," Mokuba confirmed. Not wanting to get between Joan and her husband again, he went mute and merely observed the beautiful woman he'd shared a bed with. No rings adorned her fingers. How was he supposed to know that she was married? Did it even matter? Michael hadn't threatened Mokuba, but he had issued a crude insult. While technically Seto was the crazy one, under the circumstances, Mokuba couldn't argue.

Michael took a deep breath and let it go with a shudder. "All right. We'll get through this. We'll be fine. Are you still doing Seto tonight?"

"Yeah, I think. Um, I need some things. Do you think you could make it out here?"

"Shit, Linda was going to pick me up from work, but this whole thing . . . are you OK? Do you need me right now?"

Joan searched Mokuba's face. There was comfort but not familiarity. "Kinda."

"I can ask Linda to make a detour. Wait, that's probably going to be way later than you have in mind."

Sensing an opportunity to make a good impression, Mokuba broke his silence. "We can send the limo out to you."

"Very cute, rich boy," Michael commented, "I guess it's the least you could do."

They exchanged logistical ideas until they found a satisfactory compromise. In lieu of Roland, Mokuba would pay handsomely for two Hyatt security officers to fend off reporters on their travels. Joan would wear some of Seto's clothes until Mokuba bought her a new dress, or five, as Michael suggested. They would then drop by the club, where Joan could retrieve her purse and Mokuba could retrieve his car. Mokuba would then drive his car home, leaving Joan to forge on without him. She could spend some time with her husband and then collect her things from home.

After everything had been settled, Mokuba emerged from the bedroom to grab Seto's clothes. "What, I can't see my whore naked?" Seto grumbled as Mokuba passed a black silk shirt, a pair of leather pants, and a KC belt through the bedroom door.

Joan attempted to wiggle into the tight leather pants and found they couldn't compete with her hips. "Damn Seto, how do your balls not get strangled in these things?"

Seto shoved the bedroom door open and looked down at Joan, now trying to pry the leather off her thighs. "Because they were designed to impress, not dress, whores like you." He smirked as she struggled.

"A little help here?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Seto kissed Joan and then pushed her backwards onto the bed. He played with the edges of the leather before yanking it off.

Before Seto could re-establish a grip on her, Joan leapt up and darted to a corner of the room.

Seto chuckled and approached slowly. "What's the matter, little whore? Nowhere to run? Why don't you just stop running and stay in bed with me all day?"

A little thrill ran down Joan's spine. The prospect tempted her, but she had already made up her mind to see Michael. Joan saw possibilities branching before her. Now that she knew how Seto felt, should she use that to her advantage or stick to her job description? What if Seto changed his mind about paying her and tried to make her his girlfriend? Both brothers were so hot that she didn't think she could argue with that proposition if either or both presented it to her. She needed more options.

"I can hear you," Mokuba called through the open door, breaking the spell. "Try Roland's pants." A hand holding a pair of black slacks appeared in the doorway.

Seto snatched the slacks and tossed them at Joan. "This isn't over, whore." He turned and left her to dress in peace. Thankfully the pants fit. Joan tucked in Seto's black silk shirt and secured the slacks with the KC belt, then joined the brothers for a room service breakfast.

They ate with sporadic conversation punctuated by awkward silence. Nobody mentioned love or news articles. Instead, Mokuba went over that day's Summit itinerary, assuring himself and Seto that they weren't missing anything important.

"They'll let Roland go without charges on the condition that I pay five million dollars in property damage," Seto reported. "It will cover their lost revenue too."

Mokuba sighed. "I guess that's fair. But you're still going to get some lawyers on it, right?"

"It will be an iron-clad deal," Seto confirmed.

"Good. While you're handling that, I've got to take Joan out to get some clothes and stuff."

If Seto had been eavesdropping on their phone conversation with Michael, he made no mention of it. "All right, be careful." Mokuba and Joan got up to leave. "Wait." Seto stood and walked around the table. He extended his arms and wrapped Mokuba in a tight embrace. "Seeing Pegasus last night . . . just stay away from that rat bastard, OK?"

Mokuba drew back and saw moisture threatening to drip from Seto's eyes. "I will."

Seto noticed Joan's rapt interest in the touching moment. "And whore."

Before Joan's brain could switch gears from ogling the brothers to registering her moniker, Seto's lips pressed hard against hers. He immobilized her against the wall, applying pressure with his entire torso. Sparks radiated through her jaw, spreading to the rest of her body. It ended too soon but left a lasting tingle.

Seto drew back. "Same goes for you."

Joan touched her lips to make sure they were still on her face. "OK, yeah." She stared at Seto until Mokuba grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.


	13. Chapter 13: The Article

**Chapter Song Inspiration: **Culture Club - Karma Chameleon

**Chapter 13:** The Article

Mokuba held Joan's hand to the elevator but released it before pushing the button. He crossed his arms and stared at the buttons while he recounted what he'd just witnessed. Seto had never acted that way towards a prostitute. If he kissed them at all, it was only behind closed doors. On rare occasions, one would join them at breakfast the morning after, but Seto would always push her away if she tried anything remotely affectionate on him. "You're right," Mokuba said.

His abrupt words jolted Joan. "About what?"

"That headline is true."

Joan let everything swirl around in her head for a moment. "I think we need to read the whole article."

The elevator opened on the ground floor and Mokuba went about flashing money until he got the hotel manager's attention. Joan followed demurely while Mokuba negotiated wages and promised tips. When he finished, two of the Hyatt's best security officers followed them outside and into the waiting limo.

Once inside the limo, Mokuba found the article on his phone. He scooted close to Joan and they situated themselves with arms around each other so they could both read comfortably. Just as Michael had said, the headline proclaimed: "CEO Falls in Love with Whore."

Mokuba sucked in a breath. There was a photo of Joan, her mascara running, and Seto's iconic white trench coat belted around her. Both brothers had an arm behind her waist and blistering glares. Three Blue Eyes White Dragons rippled across Mokuba's body, and Seto's snarl matched theirs. "Holy shit," Mokuba whispered.

The article itself was lengthy and thorough. Tricia made sure to state that "whore" was merely a "pet name" and that "love" was merely her personal "hunch." The article brought up Marc and Laura but made no mention of Michael, which Joan hoped would keep him safe from his boss' ire, but there were no guarantees. Even so, Michael's wages could never sustain the two of them. Joan kept her fears of unemployment and homelessness to herself as Mokuba kept scrolling down.

Tricia included quotations to back up her conclusion that the rumor — as Pegasus told it — was a gross exaggeration of the facts. The final words of her article drove home her conviction: "The bewildered girl before me was certainly no hardened crack whore but a cherished companion to both Kaiba brothers. I have no doubts that the men responsible for inciting the altercation will be brought to justice."

"Tricia must have stayed up all morning putting that thing together," Joan commented.

Mokuba scrolled back up to the photo. "She did a great job under the circumstances. I told her we needed to get this out before Pegasus and his buddies recovered from their hangovers and realized what hit them."

"Aren't they in jail with Roland right now?"

Mokuba pocketed his phone and took Joan's hand. "Oh, if only. They're too rich to be held for more than five minutes. Maybe if one of them had shot Roland . . . no, they'd have had to _kill_ Seto or me to spend a night in jail. As it stands, the best we might, and that's _might_, get out of them over this is money, if we settle out of court. Otherwise their lawyers and our lawyers will be locked in a head-to-head battle for a decade. We could tear their companies apart, but we'd risk our own in the process. I'm sure our stock has already taken a dip. Actually, in that case, we could sue Pegasus for defamation, but again we'd want to settle out of court to avoid this flaring up again. I know what Seto said last night, but we've got to face facts."

"Damn." Joan hoped the Kaiba brothers would recoup at least enough money to cover what they shelled out for Roland's release. A night with her was supposed to cost hundreds, not millions of dollars. The limo pulled up in front of a hoity-toity store that Joan recognized immediately. "Hey, Marc and I got kicked out of this place. The attendant was super rude to us."

Mokuba had never been jilted by the attendants at this place, but under the circumstances, he wanted to avoid more drama. "OK, where would you like to go?"

Mokuba took Joan to a store that was more her speed. They laughed at the silly things they saw and exchanged compliments when nice things crossed their radar. It almost felt as if they were pretending again, though the need for that had passed. Despite Joan's insistence that she only needed one dress, not the whole store, Mokuba kept buying until they had six, exceeding Michael's suggestion of five, and throwing in a pair of shoes for good measure.

Though he still preferred not to think about whatever her fees might be, Mokuba accepted that he'd developed a penchant for the same whore as his brother. The word "whore" continued to paralyze Mokuba's tongue, but it ran through his mind nonstop. Mokuba coveted the ease with which Seto could make the word sound respectful, even reverent.

After Joan claimed her purse at the club, she discovered that her phone battery was dead. She sheepishly explained the Clockify situation to Mokuba.

"Just turn it off when you can and don't worry about the extra time," Mokuba said. "Just, you know, let me know when we can do this again."

Joan looked back at the club where she'd been assaulted.

"OK, maybe not _that_ again, but how about this?" Mokuba stepped forward and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. It was sweet but nothing special.

"Definitely," Joan said when it was done.

Mokuba cocked his head at her odd smirk.

"Because you need more practice." Joan pulled him in for a fuller, deeper kiss. Mokuba felt time slow to a crawl. Red, gold, and green paraded through his mind's eye. He thought the kiss was still happening when he heard her speaking again. "I'm not letting you go back to Japan until you learn to kiss like that."

"Hey!" Their attention turned to a young valet, swinging Mokuba's keys around his finger. "You're that escort, aren't you?" He smiled in a casual, carefree way.

"Yes and no." Joan slipped a business card out of her purse and turned it over to the valet. Getting more clients could be the break she needed if her editing career fell through. "If you want something, I occasionally freelance."

"Cool, good to know." The valet slipped the card into his pocket and handed Mokuba the keys.

Mokuba met the valet's eyes. He seemed harmless enough, certainly more harmless than Marc, Seto, or Michael, but if Joan ran into someone else who recognized her, who knew what could happen. Mokuba turned back to Joan. "OK, until next time?"

"Until next time," Joan agreed. She gave Mokuba another hug before stepping back into the limo. One security guard moved to follow Mokuba, but Mokuba waved off the guard, leaving both with Joan.


	14. Chapter 14: NDA

**Author's Note:** No chapter song for this one, but if you have any suggestions, please let me know :)

You may have noticed that I changed the cover again. This most recent commission is titled [ Commission ] Mokuba and Joan by KaenBlue on DeviantArt, so head over there if you'd like to show the artist some appreciation. Here on , I can only display one image at a time. However, on Wattpad, I can post an image with every chapter! That's where to go if you want to see all the pretty illustrations you may have missed. The chapter numbering is a little different there since the first three chapters really should have been one chapter, but anyway, I'm not getting as personal over there with the author's notes. Different platforms have different cultures!

**Chapter 14: NDA**

Joan met Michael at the rustic brewery where he worked. When Michael wasn't tending the vats and monitoring their contents, he waited tables for the restaurant side of the establishment. His boss expressed indifference to Michael's personal life and hadn't mentioned anything about the article, so Michael met Joan in the front parking lot on his break. He'd calmed down a lot since the initial shock of seeing Joan's smeared mascara on the internet.

Seeing Michael helped Joan get her head on straight. Ever since she found out about Seto's condition, she'd been wondering if she could fall in love with him too, if the same would happen with Mokuba, if the two of them could give her everything she ever wanted, if she would have to give up what she already had for that. Kissing Michael reminded Joan how it felt when the feelings were mutual, completely secure in the knowledge that he would not only support her when she needed it but that he also trusted her to make the right choices for their mutual benefit.

The presence of the bodyguards disturbed Michael, making him suspicious that Kaiba had designs on locking Joan away if she tried to make a run for it. However, after hearing about the Hyatt's mob of reporters, Michael agreed it was the right course of action. The guards melted into the background, and Michael forgot their presence.

"If this escort thing takes off, I could be a stay-at-home dad," Michael said when he learned about the valet. He felt reassured knowing that, despite how bad the publicity initially seemed, it could have an upside. By the time Joan kissed Michael goodbye, she was excited to get back to work.

When Joan got home, she put her phone on charge while she gathered her things. She decided to pack not only for the evening with Seto but also for the weekend she had planned with Michael – the other Michael, the squirrely 19-year-old whose girlfriend had talked him into trying out polyamory.

Joan also took a shower and applied some makeup. She kept it light, remembering how badly it had smudged after the club and how Seto didn't seem to mind when she wore none at all. She wanted to be prepared in case of paparazzi, though. Pegasus might send out goons in an attempt to prove the "crack" aspect of his story and she couldn't afford to present herself as a hobo.

Clad in one of the dresses she'd selected with Mokuba, Joan slung her stuffed backpack and purse over one shoulder and got back into the limo. She turned on her phone, turned off Clockify, and checked her text messages. There were a few from Marc during early morning, shortly before Mokuba had received Michael's call. Marc hadn't even known that Joan and Mokuba were at the club until Laura had calmed down from the panic that the entire club had been thrown into after the gunshot, and by then he'd felt it was too late to return Mokuba's call. She thanked Marc for his concern and explained why she hadn't been able to access her phone until now.

Joan skimmed over some texts from Michael, some from various friends, some from her mom, and some from her boss. Joan's friends merely asked if she was all right. Her mom begged her to come back to church. Her boss wanted her to take some time off to take care of herself, but she apparently wasn't fired . . . yet. She'd edited with the publisher three years and had recently been promoted, but given how rarely she saw her managing director face-to-face, she couldn't gauge his opinion on her situation.

Then Joan received a text from the other Michael saying he couldn't do this anymore, that he'd given polyamory a fair try and it just wasn't for him. Joan sighed. Thankfully she hadn't grown too fond of the other Michael. She'd spent more time with that Michael than she had with Marc, but the spark had never ignited with the other Michael the way it had with Marc. Besides, she had bigger things to think about than someone she never truly loved.

Joan deleted her upcoming date with the other Michael from her planner and scheduled lunch with her mom on Saturday. She assured all her friends that she was fine and she still planned to visit them the following weekend for the Blooming Planet Festival.

Then Joan logged into Facebook. 68 friend requests and over a thousand private messages registered on the display. She read one of the messages. "Seto doesn't love you and never will, you gross stanky skank! He's not that kind of man. You're lucky he even bothered to save your pathetic life. Stop wreaking homes and buy yourself a clue!"

Joan groaned. Fangirls. She skimmed a few more messages and began blocking people. Then she saw the first explicit death threat. Flashbacks from her internship five years ago flitted through her mind. Tacks in her chair. Urine in her coffee cup. Snuff porn downloaded on her computer when she forgot to log out before lunch. Intimations of worse. Her hands shook and her head throbbed.

The limo reached its destination and Joan looked up at the towering Hyatt. _She_ was going to the top floor tonight, not any of these jealous bimbos. Anger blended with her fear. These girls who had never even touched Seto Kaiba were claiming ownership over him. Joan didn't claim to know the man too well herself, but one thing she did know: Seto Kaiba appreciated experience and skill. He could have the blind devotion these girls offered any day of the week. He'd probably grown bored with girls like that. Teenagers. Virgins. _It's because I'm not like them, _Joan thought before a similar phrase struck her. _It's because I'm brown_, Marc's voice popped into her head. _Calm down. I'm here now_.

Joan watched as the security officers got out of the limo and surveyed the area. This was their turf. They knew what to look for. They gestured for her to get out and she followed them, repeating Marc's words to herself all the way up the elevator and through the hall until Seto answered the knock on his suite door.

Seto froze when he saw the grave look on Joan's face. She closed the door before the bodyguards could follow her into the room, strode past Seto, and dropped her bags on the coffee table.

"Whore?" Worry and confusion edged Seto's voice.

Joan brought up the death threat on her phone, pivoted, and slapped it into his hand. "Do you have someone on your staff who can screen my inbox?"

Seto read the message and his eyes grew stormy. He gripped the phone so tightly that the screen cracked. He looked up and Joan could swear she saw a blue inferno raging in his eyes. "Roland is on his way back. He'll get someone on it. Someone with an NDA."

Joan knew the acronym stood for non-disclosure agreement. "Good. Let me know if there's anything worth reading."

"We'll need your login information." He could always hack into her account or have it hacked, but this would be faster and less hassle.

Joan seized a hotel notepad and recorded the information in short, stabbing strokes. She dropped the notepad on the coffee table. "We fuck now." Joan wasted no time peeling off her dress and tossing it aside. Her simple red lingerie screamed to be taken off.

"Now?" Seto wanted this more than anything, but it wasn't the way he had envisioned their next assignation. Still, the dragon in his pants roused from its slumber.

Joan yanked the broken phone out of his grip and tossed it atop the notepad. Blood dribbled down his wrist from a sharp shard that had been dragged across his palm, but Joan ignored it. She sank her teeth into his lower lip as she undid his belt and zipper.


	15. Chapter 15: Dinner

**Chapter 15:** Dinner

Roland walked in to find two heaving bodies recuperating on the gray couch. He pretended not to notice their nudity, not to mention the red streaks decorating their skin and the spent condom on the coffee table. "Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto Kaiba nudged Joan off his chest and rolled into a sitting position. "Yes?"

"You might like to know that dinner begins in fifteen minutes," Roland said.

"Dinner?" Joan shot up, realizing she'd skipped lunch. She grabbed her purse and clothes, then dashed to a bathroom to check her makeup.

Roland spotted Seto's injured palm as he leaned in close to his boss. The blood had already stopped flowing from the shallow cut, but Roland still found it alarming. "Sir, will she be . . . joining you?"

Seto rubbed a bite mark on his clavicle. "Obviously."

Roland had read the San Francisco Chronicle article in the taxi he'd taken back to the Hyatt, but Seto's sudden attachment to this woman still struck Roland as surreal. "In the banquet hall, sir?"

"Where else?" Seto rose and headed through the master bedroom into the master bathroom on the opposite end of the suite from Joan. He needed to clean his wound in peace and guzzle water from the tap before she suckered more fluids out of him.

"I'll secure an additional ticket, sir." Roland eyed the broken phone and notepad with what appeared to be an email and password with two drops of blood as he called the front desk. He put the pieces together and figured out that they were a mess for him to handle. Roland counted on a late night. Thankfully, after the police had realized he was a professional who wouldn't respond to any legal interrogation tactics and that his boss could easily sue them over any illegal ones, they'd allowed him to sleep.

After scrubbing the blood from her body and touching up her makeup, Joan emerged from the bathroom with a bounce to find Seto fully dressed in a white suit with a blue tie. She thanked her lucky stars that her wardrobe update with Mokuba had yielded something appropriately matched. Her new blue dress sported a faux blazer with white trim, something she figured she could wear to a job interview if the need arose.

Joan tucked her hand under Seto's arm and they strode into the elevator with Roland in tow. Once on the bottom floor, Roland picked up a small square ticket from the onyx front desk. He then led Joan and Seto to a set of open double doors and handed three tickets to an attendant who merely nodded at them as they passed through the doors into a room filled with round tables decked with white tablecloths.

The boisterous babble of the banquet hall fell to hushed titters as the occupants noticed the CEO of Kaiba Corporation arrive with none other than the infamous whore. Seto and Joan entered the buffet line and began loading their plates. When they were halfway through, someone worked up the courage to yell, "Hey Kaiba, Marc Aurelio wants his whore back!"

Seto turned to face the voice but could not discern who had spoken. It made no difference. His devilish smirk blasted the entire room. "Marc's girlfriend. My whore."

The pressure abated as Joan felt the claim cement her new relationship status. Love or not, Seto never wanted a girlfriend. She would never be that to him, never navigate that limbo punctuated by awkward moments the way she had to with so many others. Being an employee was much more straightforward, not to mention financially stable. She didn't want to deal with intermittent expensive gifts she would have to sell to pay rent, let alone her student loan debt. Her wave of relief swept away her agoraphobia as she smirked beside Seto.

The game developers exchanged confused glances in silence as Joan and Seto finished filling their plates. The duo spotted Mokuba sitting at an almost empty table with a Hyatt security officer standing nearby and went to join him.

The lone small-time Slavic CEO at Mokuba's table stood and offered handshakes to Seto and Joan. "I was hoping to have an opportunity to meet the esteemed _kurva_. In my country, that is what we call people of your profession."

Joan liked the way _kurva_ rolled off the Slav's tongue. "Thanks." Joan gave Mokuba's hand a small squeeze as she sat down beside him and Seto flanked her other side.

Roland sat beside the Slav, across the table from Joan, keeping a close eye on his employers as well as everything happening behind their backs while he ate.

Seto gritted his teeth and regarded the Slavic CEO with suspicion. Thankfully, the interloper's cordiality towards Joan revealed itself to be nothing more than a strategy to secure a coveted contract with Kaiba Corporation. The Slavic CEO proceeded to pitch his latest game in a heavy accent.

At one point, Mokuba got up for seconds and whispered to Roland, "Joan and I are going to need bodyguards for a while. I tried to drop by my office earlier and it was crawling with reporters, so I just kept driving. Can you pick some reliable people for us?"

"Yes, sir." Roland wondered if he'd be able to catch any sleep at all this night.

The Slavic CEO realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with the Kaibas and graciously excused himself from the table.

Mokuba returned trailed by Duke Devlin. Duke sat down with a plate of devil's food cake and began, "Dude. I am. So. Sorry. That was some fucked shit. That's the absolute last time I invite Pegasus to a party."

Seto gave Duke stink eye while Mokuba said, "I guess that's something. Thanks, Duke."

Duke disregarded Seto's sour expression and spoke to him as if they were best buddies. "That was ballsy saying that in front of everyone, but I still don't get it. What's going on between you three? And where does Marc Aurelio fit into all this?"

Joan gave Duke a primer on polyamory, her open marriage, and how being a whore for the Kaiba brothers changed nothing in her personal life, except for the other Michael, whom she never fully clicked with anyway. Seto glanced at Joan's hands and saw that she wore no ring. He hadn't looked for one before but couldn't recall seeing one earlier either. She bore no tan lines, no indentations, nothing to indicate she had ever worn a ring on a regular basis.

"So you're not making babies with Mokuba?" Duke clarified.

"Correct," Joan stated.

Duke smirked. "How about making some babies with me?"

"I've had enough of this." Seto gripped Joan's hand and stood. Joan shot an apologetic look back at Mokuba, but Seto didn't have to drag her far before she matched his pace, falling into step beside him.

**Closing Note:** I have a certain monthly budget earmarked for art, and I would really like to share that with actual fans of this story. If you're interested in doing a commission with me, please send me your portfolio and rates and we can chat more. The best time to contact me is at the beginning of the month, before I've spent everything. Obviously I can't afford anyone on Marc Aurelio's level, but I also appreciate gifts :)


	16. Chapter 16: Name Your Price

**Author's Note: **Here's another cover art change. This commission is for the first chapters with Marc and Joan. I got it from emilythesmelly on DeviantArt. If you want to see a larger version or missed the other artwork I've commissioned thus far, you can always look up the artists on DeviantArt or go check out my story on Wattpad.

I'd also like to give a shout out to xXxCometxXx for leaving great reviews and writing another awesome Kaiba story called "A Side I Never Knew" with lots of intense moments.

**Chapter 16: Name Your Price**

They fucked again. Brutally. This time Seto remained on top. He'd donned a condom out of pure habit, but it took all of his willpower not to remove it before he finished inside her. It tormented him even after the fact. Wasted opportunity.

Seto didn't know about Joan's copper IUD. He didn't know that even if he'd succeeded in breaking the condom, it wouldn't have mattered anyway, but he needed the illusion that something could come from this.

Joan knew better than to tell him about the IUD. She'd felt his urgency, his frustration with every thrust. She half-hoped to see him claim victory, useless polyisoprene dangling from his penis as he withdrew. But they were both too slick for that to happen.

After Seto rolled off her, Joan rolled halfway onto him. She kissed the ridges below his eyes, consolation for tears he refused to shed. He held his silence for what seemed like a century, just breathing. Feeling her weight on his chest. Knowing it would be gone tomorrow.

"When can I next book you?" he said at last.

"My weekend just freed up, but-"

"I want it all. I don't care what you're charging."

Joan finished what she was about to say despite the extra money on the table. "But I'm having lunch with my mother on Saturday."

"Mother?" The concept, though foreign to him, ignited longing.

"Yeah, um . . ." _You know, the woman who fucked my father without protection, gestated me for nine months, and then put up with my demands for sustenance for the next eighteen years_, Joan thought but held her tongue. Then she remembered Mokuba's use of the word _guardian_. She didn't know what happened to their biological mother, but it had to be a sore spot.

"Name your price," Seto demanded.

Joan had to check, just to make sure, before she agreed to anything. "What exactly are you getting at?"

"Lunch with your mother."

Relief splashed Joan's skin, leaving goosebumps. Her next words tumbled out of her mouth. "Bring Mokuba and I'll give you a discount."

The offer took Seto completely by surprise. "Mokuba? What does Mokuba have to do with this?"

"Didn't anybody tell you?" Joan straddled Seto's navel and ran fingers over his chest, making his loins ache for attention. "I have a brother fetish."

Seto's eyes widened as he processed the information. He'd been under the impression that it was entirely Mokuba's idea to hire Joan, but he should have known better. Mokuba had never taken interest in his whores before now. Joan must have approached Mokuba with a deal he couldn't refuse. Seto wasn't accustomed to thinking about his whores' desires. All women, he believed, only wanted money, money he preferred to give them directly instead of enduring the hassle of endless dates and mind games. "Just like that? You tell this to everyone you fuck?"

"Pretty much. If I don't tell men what I want, how is it ever going to happen? Even when I tell them, not everyone wants what I want. I've been trying to seduce my husband's brother for years with no luck."

Her honesty floored him. "The man's a fool."

"My husband or his brother?" Joan's curtain of hair brushed Seto's face.

"The brother at least. Perhaps both. But I won't know for sure until you show me how you fuck him."

Joan's lips grazed Seto's ear. "No."

"What?" Rage climbed the walls of Seto's heart.

"I'll get you close, but you're still using a condom."

"Name your price." Seto gripped her wrist. Crushing. Painful.

Joan had to admit that his persistence intoxicated her. She liked this aggressive side of him, of any man for that matter, but he was taking it too far, both physically and emotionally. "Yellow."

Seto's pressure abated, but he still held her. He hadn't realized how hard he'd been squeezing until she said the safe word, but the softness in her voice told him this was about more than that. Of course she wouldn't take him bare. He'd been foolish to hope that this was anything more than a job, a game to her. But why had she agreed to let him meet her mother, with Mokuba of all people? Why only yellow and not red?

Joan studied Seto's face and took note of his confusion. "Patience. If you really want this, it's not going to be pump and dump. It's not completely out of the question, but Michael will have to agree."

Seto's energy drained and his grip loosened. Joan rolled off Seto and lay silently by his side, her arm draped across him, letting him think in peace. So her husband wasn't a fool. Michael could _trust_ her. And even if Seto could force his seed into her, she'd manage to ditch it somehow. Sooner or later would make no difference to her. Seto shivered at the thought of her walking into an abortion clinic, holding hands with Marc or another intimidating man he'd never even seen and having some faceless doctor scoop his child out of her.

Seto toyed with the idea of locking Joan up, of shoving her into a crate and shipping her back to his mansion in Japan. He'd been with one whore who'd been through something similar, but she was empty, worthless holes, no better than a blow-up doll. He'd sent a staff member to give the police an anonymous tip about that prostitute's pimp but otherwise stayed out of the mess. He couldn't risk turning Joan into that. Besides, even if he hacked into Joan's phone and told Marc and Michael to buzz off, Mokuba would never stand for it. Mokuba. The prospect sounded better than Duke, but she wasn't making babies with Mokuba either.

Seto took comfort in the fact that she remained by his side for now but worried that the coming few days would pass all too quickly.

**Closing Note:** In the kink community, we have these things called safe words. Some people have personal safe words, but if you're playing with someone you just met who might not know/remember your personal safe words, it's best to stick with the standard ones based on stoplights. Red means stop. Yellow means slow down. Green means keep going. These can be used outside of the bedroom as well or in vanilla scenarios if the stimulation is simply too intense or whatever. This will come in again later.


	17. Chapter 17: Take it or Leave it

**Chapter 17: Take it or Leave it**

Morning came before Seto could figure out if he'd slept or not. He found the sheets beside him empty and panic shot him to his feet. He yanked on briefs and opened the bedroom door.

Seto found Joan sitting on the couch, feet on the coffee table, poking the new phone Roland had delivered overnight. Her cleavage peeked out of the same navy blue floral dress Seto had first seen her in.

Joan looked up with a casual, genuine smile. "Heeey!"

Seto's staff had logged and reported all the death threats and blocked the senders, leaving Joan only a few congratulatory messages from fellow whores. The other whores had even given her several tips on how to get him off. Though she'd already figured out most of them on her first night with Seto, she appreciated the solidarity.

Seto stood transfixed for a moment, her relaxed demeanor so different from how he'd seen her last night, so at ease, so _wifelike_. Seto remembered that she was a wife, not his wife, but a wife nonetheless. He let himself pretend for a moment and warmth poured into his smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba." Seto whirled around to see a woman in a stark black suit and natural blond hair pulled into a neat bun. "I'm Tamara, Joan's new bodyguard. Roland hired me last night."

Seto circled Tamara and appraised her slender form. "What makes a little Girl Scout like you qualified?"

Tamara displayed no offense at the remark. "I was a Girl Scout over a decade ago, but these days I train at Marc's dojo. I beat him in fights all the time. I was between jobs and Roland asked Marc if he knew anybody. Roland said a male guard would—"

"Spare me your life story. I'm not paying you to talk, though if you'd like to use that pretty mouth in other ways, we could work out at deal." Seto watched Joan for a reaction, but only a tiny smirk curled her lips. _Damn it whore, could you at least pretend to be jealous?_

"I'll pass," Tamara said.

Seto turned on his heel and stalked into the bathroom to shower.

"Is he always like that?" Tamara asked Joan.

"Consider yourself lucky." Joan went back to poking her phone. Strange. Her friend requests had dropped to zero. Not that she had time for new friends anyway, but still . . . it seemed a step too far. Joan glanced up at Tamara. Roland's doing. Roland had a knack for acting in Seto's best interest. He may not have dismissed the friend requests himself, but he'd probably sent detailed instructions with her login information to someone in Japan.

Seto stomped back in wearing a collection of belts with silver buckles and his studded white trench coat. "Whore, you're staying by my side today."

Joan continued casually tapping her phone. "You realize my fee is for the evening, right? Day will cost you extra."

"Does it look like I give a fuck? Roland, see to it that she gets paid."

"Yes, sir." Despite the exhaustion, Roland had woken and prepared to serve as usual.

Joan stood and slung her purse over a shoulder, slipping her phone inside. She walked up to Seto and kissed him to seal the deal. His demeanor softened a little as he felt her warmth.

They set off arm-in-arm as before, down the elevator and into the banquet hall. A few eyes followed them, but no snide comments erupted. Once their plates were full, Seto picked an empty table. A few executives from small game companies joined them and rambled while Seto looked bored.

Joan played along as arm candy until the CEO of Hentaistic said, "We're trying to make more porn games for women and, after all the buzz we've been hearing on social media, we're starting to think we should license Seto Kaiba's image."

Joan burst out giggling.

"Whore," Seto growled, "what's so funny?"

Joan caught her breath and tried to think of a delicate way to phrase Seto's shortcomings before opting to address a different issue entirely. "The only artist who can portray Seto properly is Marc Aurelio, and there's no WAY you could afford his salary."

His ego properly stroked, Seto said, "The whore's right."

The Hentaistic CEO's face fell.

Joan dug a mother of pearl business card case out of her purse. "If it's any consolation, I could provide you with some assistance for your other projects." She held one card out to the Hentaistic CEO.

Seto snatched the card out of her hand and examined it. Lead Editor. For some small press he'd never heard of. The card had a phone number and email address but no physical address. A list of book titles and authors crowded the back. Questions bombarded his mind. Was whoring her side job, or did she perform both jobs equally? Was she seeking new clientele only for editing or for all her services? Either way, filling her schedule with additional work would mean less time for him.

Joan slipped another card out of her case and found more hands reaching. She passed them around the table.

"So that whore thing . . . that really is just a joke?" someone asked.

"Entirely," Seto cut in before Joan could answer for herself. "So don't get any ideas."

Joan stood. "Excuse us." This time, she pulled Seto away from the table, albeit more gently than he had pulled her away from Duke. She led him outside the banquet hall to an alcove window looking out upon the bay. Roland and Tamara stared down passers-by, silently bidding them to keep walking rather than gawking. "Seto, we never discussed an exclusive contract. I don't even know if I'll have my editing job after you go back to Japan. I need to keep my options open."

Seto couldn't lose her. He didn't know where yet, but after seeing that job title, he was certain he could find a position for her. "Come work for Kaiba Corp."

"Fuck no. I hate big offices."

Her resolve shocked him. Nobody had ever turned down a position at Kaiba Corp. without a better offer from a rival company such as Industrial Illusions. "Name your salary," he said, not ready to believe it.

"I said no. I work from home and I like calling my own shots. If, and that's if, I lose my editing job, I'd much rather freelance than have to deal with bitches around the water cooler."

Seto thought fast. "It won't be like that. You'll be in my office, with a private water cooler."

She'd already been through this with her husband Michael before they'd moved their desks to separate rooms. The dynamic between them caused too much distraction. "Nice try. We'll get sick of each other within a month that way. Even if we don't, just wait until your secretary gets jealous and poisons my coffee. Besides, I'm sure as hell not leaving Marc and Michael behind."

They stared at each other, arms crossed, at an impasse. If only Seto could make Joan forget about everything that tied her to this place.

Seto grabbed Joan and kissed her. Joan let it happen. He had paid for her time today. He could use it how he wanted. He could believe what he wanted to believe about her as long as it didn't affect her time off the clock.

Joan felt an ache throbbing through the kiss. Seto couldn't accept her false surrender. Nothing had been settled.

Seto broke the kiss but held on to the back of her head. Their foreheads touching, he spoke low so only she could hear. "Whore, I need you."

Goosebumps shot down Joan's arms. Seto needed the real her, not the one that bent to his demands. As long as Seto got what he needed, she could have what she wanted. "OK, but you've got to cut this possessive shit."

_Possessive shit_. Seto had said the same thing to a whore in Japan not too long ago. Shame crept into his features.

Joan continued, "If you fly me to Japan two nights a week, I won't need to seek new clients, but you still have to accept everyone I'm already with. Michael. Marc. Mokuba. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it." Seto wrapped his arms around Joan and held her. Just held her.

Tamara cleared her throat. "Hey, does this mean I get to go to Japan too?"

"Only if you can keep your trap shut," Seto snarled.

"Give her a break. It's her first day. But seriously," Joan turned to Tamara, "try not to interrupt when we're having a moment."

Joan realized as the words fell from her lips that the moment had stirred something in her. They still had a lot to work out, but the tension had dissipated. Joan interlaced her fingers with Seto's as they moved on to the next Summit activity.

**Closing Note: **I've ordered an illustration for this chapter from Miyuki-Tsukiyono on DeviantArt. It's all paid for, but it's going to take a while (maybe several weeks) to come out. I'm expecting it to be gorgeous, though and I'm so excited!

Also, next chapter's illustration is all ready to go. It's another one by AliceKuroCross and it's pure awesome sauce! You can go see the full version now on DeviantArt under the title COM - Monsters of the Duel Demo Esports Tournament.

Remember: full versions of all illustrations are also on Wattpad!


	18. Chapter 18: Demo Tournament

**Author's Note:** This chapter is mostly fan service, but there's some pivotal stuff in here too. If you're not a Duel Monsters fan but reading this for the romance, please hang in there. Monsters of the Duel is not a canon game but a game I made up by blending other games such as Heroes of the Storm, and I explain it as best as I can.

**Illustration**** credit:** AliceKuroCross on DeviantArt

**Chapter 18: Demo Tournament**

Joan had more fun than she expected. It was esports day, and that meant a demo tournament for Monsters of the Duel. Mokuba brought "that stupid banner" featuring Marc's rendition of Seto along with half of his "vibrant and diverse" office staff.

Seto had initially planned to show off his gaming skills and let Roland announce but, under the circumstances, Seto wanted Roland on the lookout for nefarious activities. Duke Devlin readily volunteered to compete in Seto's place, gaining more exposure for his own company in the process. Seto announced the arrival of each player as they walked down a glowing aisle and took their seats on a stage with cyan and magenta spotlights. Joan stood in the position of arm candy as Seto spoke into a cordless microphone, wondering if she should consider herself a lollipop or a gummy bear.

"Our first contestant on the Blue Team is no stranger to Duel Monsters spinoff games. In fact he invented one when he was still a teenager. It didn't catch on nearly as well as my duel disks, but that's beside the point. Let's welcome the master of disaster, Duke Devlin!"

Duke blew kisses to his shrieking fangirls as he swaggered down the aisle. He tossed his black locks and the die dangling from his ear swung in seductive arcs. Once onstage, he paused to blow a kiss at Joan in particular.

"Do that to my whore again and you're disqualified," Seto growled.

Joan pinched Seto's arm, just above the elbow, reminding him that he'd agreed to cut the possessive shit.

"Sheesh. It's not like I grabbed her and sucked on her face," Duke said before plopping into his seat.

Seto took the opportunity to taunt Duke. "Our next contestant actually has my permission to grab her and suck on her face. In fact he's the reason we met. It's my pleasure to introduce the number one artist in the entire gaming industry, who just so happens to be the art director for Monsters of the Duel: Marc Aurelio!"

Marc strutted up the aisle waving and grinning in a simple black "Monsters of the Duel" T-shirt. He stepped onto the stage, grabbed Joan, and sucked on her face — her chin, to be precise. While the audience laughed, Marc switched to a real kiss and the laughs turned to hoots. Marc left Joan dizzy, struggling to keep her balance and taking hold of Seto's arm for support. _I think I'm licorice today_, she thought.

Seto continued, "Our third and final member of the Blue Team also happens to be worthy of my whore. I invite the progenitor of Monsters of the Duel, the CEO of Super Kaiba Megacorp and my younger brother: Mokuba Kaiba!"

Mokuba strode up with determination, waving and trying to make his smile seem natural. Underneath, however, his insides tied themselves in knots. He was no stranger to fanfare. In fact the size of the crowd paled in comparison to that of the Kaiba Dome where he'd hosted tournaments with Seto. The problem lay in the fact that he had mere seconds to decide whether to follow Marc's example. Every step tossed a handful of sand into the gears of his brain. His mind ground to a halt just as his body ground to a halt in front of Joan.

"Well smooch already," Seto said into the microphone.

Barely recovered from Marc's kiss, Joan stared at Mokuba another two seconds. _Red hots,_ thought Joan, _let's make this count_. She made the move for him, pulling him close and giving it plenty of spice as catcalls abounded.

Mokuba lost himself in her cinnamon lips. In his world, the sound of the crowd faded to a hum and his courage blossomed. His smile came easily now as he pulled away and gave the audience a final wave before taking his seat.

"Our first Red Team contestant is someone you'll all recognize. She's induced nocturnal emissions and rancid socks ever since she first came into being. I present to you the prom queen of Duel Monsters: Dark Magician Girl!"

Marc's cosplayer friend came up the aisle twirling her pink-striped blue staff with gold ends, blowing kisses, and posing in ways that accentuated her cleavage every few steps. The jewels in her costume glimmered under the flashing lights of the venue. When she got to Joan, she giggled and said, "I like this game."

Joan smirked. She'd kissed other women before and never much cared for it, but it never bothered her either. "Let's do this." She went in for the kiss. The crowd roared. _Cotton candy for sure._

Seto did a double take but quickly returned to his announcements. "Next up on the Red Team is a special guest visiting us from the pro leagues. She's currently ranked as the top female duelist in the world. Give it up for Mai Valentine!"

A woman with free-flowing blond hair that rivaled Dark Magician Girl's wig flounced up the aisle. Her tight purple bodice didn't allow her to bend into as many poses, but she made up for it by blowing even more kisses and flipping her luscious curls. "Ready to put on a show, hun?" Mai asked Joan.

_Those violet eyes! She has to be Klondike Kate reincarnated! _"Sure, why not," Joan replied. _Grapehead candy this time._

Mai dove in hard, her hands sinking into Joan's hair. The crowd went ballistic. Mai added some tongue, more outside Joan's mouth than inside. Seto felt a boner brewing and put a stop to the kiss before it could get any worse.

"If you're finished with the slobber fest, I'd like to introduce the third and final member of the Red Team. She knows the monsters better than anyone else. She's figured out what makes them tick. Please welcome Super Kaiba Megacorp's own narrative designer: Laura Aurelio!"

Laura sashayed up with poise, revolving her hands in graceful arcs. She stepped up to Joan and gave her a big, fat high five. _Candy corn_. The crowd moaned in disappointment. Laura strode past Seto and Duke to lean over Marc, planting an upside-down kiss on him as he sat in his chair. The crowd released a pent-up "Oooooh!"

"Fraternizing with the enemy, I see," Seto commented. "I hope you don't let your domestic ties interfere on the battlefield."

"No more than you let your ego interfere with your fashion sense," Laura bit back. After Mokuba had assured her that Seto treated everyone that way, she'd gotten over his intimidation tactics.

Seto grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment. Players, select your monsters!"

Cameras caught closeups of the players' faces and projected their expressions along the walls as they logged into the game on their tablets and smartphones. As they selected their monsters one-by-one, their monster selections appeared alongside their faces on the walls. Each monster came equipped with health points as well as its traditional attack and defense points. More importantly, the monsters each had special abilities to balance their stats.

Laura picked Kuriboh to take damage as her team's tank. Despite its low attack and defense points, its high health points and ability to clone itself in order to confuse the enemy made the annoying brown furball a popular choice.

Mai chose Harpie Lady, a winged woman with giant yellow talons, as the Red Team's assassin. While Harpie Lady's basic stats were average, it came equipped with high-damage skill shots and evasive maneuvers.

The Dark Magician Girl picked herself and served as her team's support. Despite her high attack and defense points, her low health points made her fragile and vulnerable to attack. However, she came with a major perk. Every time she landed the last hit on an enemy monster, her entire team's attack points increased by 300. Landing the last hit on enemy minions such as sheep tokens and other minor beasts healed her teammates by 300 health points.

On the Blue Team, Marc tanked with Big Shield Gardna, a muscular warrior with long, wild hair behind an enormous bronze and purple shield. Its high defense points made it difficult to kill and its stun ability provided his team with crucial opportunities. On top of that, it could negate spells cast by the enemy team.

Mokuba played Blue Eyes White Dragon. Its long-range basic attack accounted for most of its damage, and most of its special abilities involved increasing its attack speed and adding splash damage.

Duke supported with Strike Ninja. Its special effect drained health points from enemy monsters, transferring those points from Red Team to Blue Team monsters. The red cape and gold accents to Strike Ninja's traditional black garb matched Duke's own favorite color scheme.

As the battle began, a holographic field materialized in the center aisle. An enormous facsimile of Seto Kaiba in his favorite white trench coat with 4000 life points stared down a giant Mai Valentine with the same on the opposite side. Unlike a traditional duel, the duelist's life points could not be lost when monsters attacked each other. Winning the game required breaking through the enemy team's defenses and attacking the duelists directly.

The players started from their respective Mai/Seto spawning locations and made their way to the center of the battlefield. Along the way, they knocked out sheep tokens for experience and spending munny. They exchanged their munny for spells, traps, and equipment before taking the fight directly to their opponents.

Marc charged in with Big Shield Gardna, stunning a dozen Kuriboh clones but missing the real one. Mai's harpie swooped overhead, dropping little bombs from its talons until Mokuba blasted it out of the sky with Blue Eyes White Dragon. "First Blood!" Seto announced as he gave continuous commentary on the match. Mai's face pouted at the side of the room while her Harpie Lady rested in the Shadow Realm and her respawn timer counted down.

Blue team took advantage of Mai's absence to attempt a boss capture. They zipped down to a hulking blue Obelisk the Tormentor at the bottom of the map and fought against it, draining its health points along with their own. Red Team caught on to Blue Team's plan and decimated them in their weakened state, but not before Marc landed the last hit on Obelisk and claimed it for Blue Team.

The ladies desperately fought against Obelisk as it advanced toward their base, giving Blue Team time to respawn and regroup. Blue team gathered a slew of traps, hemming Red Team in while they launched wave after wave of spells. Dark Magician Girl got stunned by Big Shield Gardna and shrieked as Mokuba's dragon pasted her with its white lightning attack.

Mai's Harpie Lady flew into a rage and slaughtered Duke's Strike Ninja. Without his healer on standby, Marc's Big Shield Gardna got mowed down by his wife's Kuribohs. Mokuba launched blast after blast of white lightning, eventually frying Harpie Lady to a crisp. Almost out of health points and staring down an endless army of Kuribohs, Mokuba retreated to wait for Marc and Duke to respawn.

Revived and regrouped, the teams clashed again. Mai had learned from her mistakes and now dodged every onslaught as she bided her time for an opening. Laura had boosted Kuriboh's abilities with various equip spells and could now charge fearlessly into the fray. Dark Magician Girl sent wave after wave of healing magic, spurring them onward.

Kuriboh clones swarmed Strike Ninja and Dark Magician Girl landed a finishing hit on him, boosting her team's attack power. From there, it was all downhill for Blue Team. Mokuba's dragon got cornered and spit one last bolt of lightning at a Kuriboh clone. Mokuba fell back against his seat and turned to look at Seto. "Big brother . . . I'm sorry."

Marc put up one last stand while Red Team mostly ignored him and attacked the holographic Seto. As soon as it fell, the ladies leapt out of their seats and hugged each other, jumping and squealing while the crowd cheered.

Mokuba hung his head and Seto walked over to hug him while the Red Team members hopped into the spotlight to give their victory speeches. Duke joined them to make some gushing statements about Dark Magician Girl's amazing plays.

Marc got up from his chair and whispered, "Your brothers are waiting," to Joan as he passed by her and went to support his wife in her moment of glory. Joan squeezed between Seto and Mokuba, wrapping an arm around each of them.

"First of all," Seto began, "Devlin was your weak link. The dweeb spent so much time rolling dice that he never figured out the mechanics of a simple touch screen. Secondly, you made that shitty pompom too OP. There's no late-game counter for it."

Mokuba sniffed. He'd known for a long time that Kuriboh was overpowered and he should have done something about it long ago, such as reducing its health points or increasing the cooldown timer on its cloning ability. "Yeah, it's about time we nerfed Kuriboh."

"Maybe just ban it from tournaments," Joan suggested. "It is kinda nice for beginners to get an easy win."

"Good thinking, whore. We need to get the new players hooked. Ban it from all ranked matches, not just tournaments. Serious players have no business replicating those nasty brown balls of fluff like tribbles." Seto glanced at the women in the spotlight. "Better get this over with." He walked back to the center of the stage to present the ladies with a trophy and close the ceremony.

"What exactly did you do to him again?" Mokuba asked Joan as soon as Seto was out of earshot.

Joan smirked at the younger Kaiba brother. "That would take a while to explain. Maybe I should show you sometime."

Mokuba felt his cock pulse as her intense gaze mesmerized him. "Sometime."

The room's main lights flickered on and Mokuba tore his amethyst eyes away from Joan. He got up and joined his brother in the center of the stage. Seto gave a few last words before handing the microphone over to Mokuba.

Mokuba spoke in a professional tone without the ever-present grandiosity Seto exuded. "Thank you for participating in our demo tournament. When hosting your own Monsters of the Duel tournament, you now have a basic framework to follow. However, we've also seen some examples of what not to do in an actual tournament. For starters, we're all adults here, but keep in mind the age of your audience and watch your language. Parents who bring their kids to these events may be particularly off-put by onstage antics. Furthermore, if you are lucky enough to have a beautiful woman onstage, don't use her like an object. As most of you are already aware: Seto, Marc, and I have a special agreement with Joan, but what we did today would be entirely inappropriate under most circumstances."

Mokuba continued to address the finer points of tournament etiquette before inviting questions from the audience. The game developers stayed away from questions about Joan, sticking to technical matters. Seto and Mokuba shared the floor evenly, each responding as they felt their area of expertise more suited to any given question. When that concluded, Mai took the floor to share her experiences as a professional duelist and gamer.


	19. Chapter 19: The Agreement

**Warning:** Things are going to get steamier.

**Author's Note: **This references back to the Shopping chapter in case anyone has forgotten.

I've ordered another commission from emilythesmelly for this chapter. It's not done yet, but I've seen the sketch and I'm super excited!

I also have a brand-new illustration for Chapter 2 that's available for viewing on Wattpad.

**Chapter 19: The Agreement**

Joan found herself in a good mood when she returned to the suite with Seto. The quiet presence of Tamara and Roland had grown on her, making her feel invincible. Tamara, however, headed home for the night as soon as Joan was safely inside the suite.

Joan's phone buzzed the second after she set down her purse. She slid the phone out and saw Marc's name atop the message. _Have you forgotten our agreement?_

_What agreement?_ Joan texted back.

Marc replied instantly.

Joan mentally kicked herself for forgetting and passed the phone to Seto. "I don't suppose there's any chance you would . . ." Joan trailed off.

Seto replied from Joan's phone, tossed it to Roland, and pulled her into the bedroom. He sat her down on the edge of the bed and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I realized something today."

Joan looked into Seto's eyes and saw pure sincerity. He was about to unleash the big L-word, wasn't he? The one from the headline. Panic struck her. She sensed he was about to go "cowboy" on her too, demanding that she drop her other men. She'd been down this road before. At least the other Michael hadn't tried to pull this crap on her. It had been a fun ride, but it was over now. At least she still might be able to salvage her day job. Maybe she could still milk this escort job a little longer, delay his confession for one more night. "Seto, I know. You don't need to say—"

He kissed her to shut her up, leaving paralyzing flashes of white light oscillating up and down her spine. Joan struggled to understand his next words. "I realized that I should have been on that team with Mokuba and Marc. Devlin was dead weight. I only let Devlin play because I wanted Roland watching out for us. You," Seto kissed her forehead, "could have done the announcing."

Joan spoke through lips that were still numb. "I'm flattered, but I just learned how to play last week."

A tinge of annoyance colored Seto's next words. "My point is that this world is full of knuckleheads like Devlin. When _they_ try to claim a piece of you, it irks me to no end. Marc, on the other hand, has proven his competency countless times. And Mokuba," Seto's eyes gleamed, "has saved face for me more times than I care to admit."

_Fuck_, Joan thought. _This isn't his L-word; this is mine_.

"I don't know anything about your Michael other than his name, but since he's somehow managed to win your loyalty, for now I'll consider him on our side rather than the enemy."

"This . . . you're . . ." Joan's ability to put thoughts into coherent sentences vanished.

Marc walked in and closed the bedroom door behind himself. "Is this little slut giving you trouble?"

"You have no idea," Seto replied with a playful smirk.

Astounded, Joan looked from one man to the other. Seto hadn't _dismissed_ Marc with that text but _invited_ him here with the full understanding of their agreement. Only one word formed on Joan's lips: the only word she needed in this scenario. "Green!" Joan hollered as she jerked away from Seto. She perched in the middle of the bed as Marc circled her, forming his plan of attack.

Seto took off his trench coat and laid it aside. His skin-tight black turtleneck showcased his impressive masculine form.

Marc slid off his T-shirt and flexed even more powerful muscles. Words rippled from his curling lips. "Rumor has it, little slut, that it takes more than one man to tame you."

"Once we're done with you, you'll be begging for me to put my cock in any hole I please," Seto taunted.

"Green," Joan said once more.

Marc lunged and caught Joan's ankle as she tried to scramble off the edge of the bed. He pulled her easily back to the center. He caught her other flailing leg and looked up at Seto. "Don't make me do _all_ the work now."

Seto managed to secure Joan's arms, using his knees to pin down her hands while he slid his hands over her cleavage and into her bra. He'd wanted to do this from the moment he'd met her, to humiliate her in front of her boyfriend for tempting him with her brazen display of skin. However, now he knew her well enough to know that she welcomed the contact. "This is for your own good, whore."

Joan turned her eyes away from the men, but her hardening nipples betrayed her. She writhed under their weight, trying to break free. "Just wait until my husband finds out about this."

"Why wait?" Marc straddled Joan and pulled his phone out of his jeans. He snapped a photo of her helpless, pinned under Seto's lanky limbs. "Hey Siri, text Michael. Your slutty wife is finally getting what she deserves."

Marc sent the message, set the phone aside, gripped the edges of Joan's collar, and tore. The fabric cleaved, exposing a skimpy black bra that barely contained her bountiful breasts.

Marc's phone rang and he paused, picking it up and putting Michael on speaker. "Dude, tell me you're shitting me right now. I swear, if I have to—"

"Green!" Joan interrupted.

"All right, all right. Carry on," Michael said.

"We will be holding your wife hostage until you deliver us the greatest of all treasures: green tea Kit Kat candies," Marc added.

Joan burst out laughing and heard a peal of feminine laughter from Michael's end of the call as well.

"Yeah yeah, have fun. Bye." Michael ended the call.

Seto released his own laugh, a villainous cackle that sent shivers through Joan. "You think that's funny, whore? Sounds like your husband isn't going to any trouble to rescue you. You better admit defeat before things get nasty."

"Never!" Joan shot back.

Marc took hold of Joan's chin and forced her to look at him. His dark walnut eyes drilled into hers. "You better make up your mind, slut. Kaiba may have all night, but my wife is waiting for me downstairs."

Joan's stomach plummeted at the thought of missing this opportunity. "Please," she said softly, "fuck me before you go."

"On one condition," Marc said.

"Anything," Joan pleaded.

Marc cradled her cheek in his hand. "You fuck Kaiba after I go. You fuck him like the slut you are."

"Of course," Joan breathed.

Marc dropped his lips to meet hers. The first kiss was gentle and warm, the second fierce and scorching. Marc drew back and hooked his fingers under the bridge of her bra. He snapped it off in one quick jerk, leaving her breasts exposed to Seto Kaiba's penetrating gaze. Marc dangled the bra above her. "Who gave you permission to wear this?"

Seto watched Marc in fascination as Marc worked his magic on Joan, resolute to glean every grain of knowledge possible from the older man. Marc's artistic skills applied not only to his profession but extended to the bedroom. Joan transformed as clay under Marc's hands, taking the form Marc desired with little resistance and holding there until he wanted something else. Seto needed to take her there, needed to see what they could become together. However, after Marc left, that missing element still eluded Seto. He'd glimpsed possibilities, though. Perhaps, with the right opportunity, he could win her heart. Perhaps Mokuba could help.


	20. Chapter 20: Copper

**Author's Note: **This chapter will be illustrated by AliceKuroCross!

Chapter 12 is now illustrated by skyward-shoujo on DeviantArt and it is amazing. I had to crop Mokuba out of the image to fit in the cover size, displayed with this update. You can see the full image on Wattpad and give the artist some love on DeviantArt.

Chapter 19 is now illustrated by emilythesmelly on DeviantArt. That can be found on Wattpad and DeviantArt too. I love the emotions she puts into her work.

**Chapter 20: Copper**

Joan woke gradually as the sun glinted off the bay outside. Seto's arm encircled her, and she basked in the memories of the previous night. The last time she had participated in a threesome had been on Michael's birthday with his girlfriend Linda, and that had been a gift to him, not Joan. Last night had been a gift to her. Joan wasn't even sure how much Marc and Seto enjoyed the experience themselves. They each got _something_ out of it, obviously, but Joan didn't know if it was enough to make them want another round. At least she could revel in Seto's touch a little longer before the day began.

When Seto woke, he leaned over Joan and drank from her lips. "Good morning, whore."

"Good morning indeed," Joan grinned up at him.

Joan's phone buzzed and she picked it up to check the message. It was from her mother: _I think we should have lunch at the brewery. I want to see how Michael is doing too._

With Joan's weekends typically occupied by other men, Michael preferred weekend shifts. Anytime Joan's mother wanted to see the two of them on a Saturday or Sunday, Michael simply claimed that the brewery offered higher wages on weekends and Joan simply claimed that she was hanging out with friends, which was always true in a manner of speaking.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Joan said as she tapped out a response.

"What?" Seto leaned his head on her shoulder to read the message.

"Looks like you get to meet my mom _and_ my husband today. Hey, is Mokuba coming?"

"I'll check." Seto grabbed his phone. He hadn't brought it up to Mokuba before now, but the last thing Seto wanted to do was face Joan's husband without at least one partner in crime.

They both took some time to settle logistics.

Official Summit activities had been put on hold for the weekend, so Seto ordered room service for breakfast. While they waited for the food to arrive, Joan dressed in a springy butterfly sundress that made her look much younger than her twenty-five years. Seto donned his usual hoard of belts. As they sat across from each other munching on eggs, Seto popped a question that had been plaguing him for years. "What's it like having a mother?"

For a second, Joan thought he had said something else. "What? Wait, oh . . . Having a mother is nice when you're a kid. You believe everything she believes and the world is a safe, magical place. But then you go to college and meet people, and the world is still a magical place, just in a different way than you were taught while growing up."

"Don't tell me you have a Millennium Item up your snatch."

"A what?" Joan remembered Pegasus mentioning his Millennium Eye, but she still had no idea what that meant.

"Some Ancient Egyptian lunatic wasted a lot of gold making obnoxious magical artifacts that drew their power from the Shadow Realm. Millennium Puzzle, Millennium Ring, Millennium Dildo."

_It's copper, not gold_, Joan giggled at the thought of her IUD. She couldn't tell if Seto was serious about the magical artifacts, but after Laura's warning about that Shadow Realm stuff being a trigger for him, Joan decided not to press the matter further. "No no, when I talk about magic, I'm talking about biology, chemistry, hormones. Anyway, magic is just science that we don't understand yet, or so Arthur C. Clarke says."

"Ooooh, smart whore!" Seto's cock twitched, but the urge to return to the mother topic overpowered his lust. "Honestly though, I've never had someone I could talk to about these things."

"Not even your other whores?"

"I've never had a whore I could trust before you."

Joan recalled the positive messages in her inbox. "I think you could have trusted some of them but never gave them the chance."

"None of that matters now." Seto lifted her hand and kissed it. "I trust you."

Breath left Joan's body as their eyes locked. She'd heard those words countless times from various people, but she knew they meant more coming from him. "What happened to your parents?" she whispered.

They went back to bed – not to fuck, but to cuddle. Seto told Joan the story of how his birth parents died and what little he remembered of them. Despite the faded details, his potent feelings persisted. Seto's adoptive father hadn't provided an ounce of consolation or emotional support, leaving his resentment towards the world to fester. Through Seto's stories, Joan came to understand why he'd jumped at the opportunity to meet her mother: to fill a void in his life. Mokuba probably hoped for the same benefit. However, Joan's reasons for allowing Seto to come in the first place clashed with what Seto hoped to accomplish.

Joan did not voice it in so many words, but she expected a long, drawn-out lecture from her mother. Joan's employment by the Kaiba brothers would serve as a convenient excuse to cut the conversation short, perhaps even provide physical comfort and release after the fact if the conversation went truly sour. "You might be disappointed," Joan warned.

"I don't see how the woman who pushed you out of her vagina could possibly disappoint me."

"Don't get any ideas."

"Why not? I thought you were into that kind of familial fornication," Seto teased.

Joan's face went deadpan. "I don't have a problem with it, but she would be deeply offended by the proposition."

"Hmph. Fine."

She glanced at the bedside clock. "We'd best get going."

Joan smoothed her dress and Seto donned his studded white trench coat. They left the suite with Roland and met up with Tamara in the hall. The four of them headed down the elevator, ignoring a few amateur reporters who hoped to squeeze a few more drops of juice out of a dying story.

They took their seats in the limo and dropped by Mokuba's high-rise condominium to pick him up before crossing the bay. Impressed by his impeccable taste in clothes and how perfectly his purple shirt and tie matched his eyes, Joan greeted him with an enthusiastic kiss. Mokuba's exotic cologne with cardamom and bergamot whetted her appetite, but the kiss itself left much to be desired.

Joan spent the ride instructing Mokuba and demonstrating kissing techniques. Seto demanded demonstrations as well, and she wound up switching back and forth between the two of them with little time to breathe in between. A little healthy competition drove them into longer and longer kisses with her until she finally called for a break.

As Joan sat back against the luxurious limo seat grinning, Roland took the opportunity to go over some logistics for her upcoming trip to Japan. Joan already had a passport, but Roland had to put in a rush order on Tamara's. He would handle all their other paperwork, arrange immunizations, and cover any incidentals. Joan doubted she would get to see many sights with Seto keeping her in bed all day, but all the same she looked forward to a change of pace.

**Closing note:** Expect more amazing art for the next chapter plus more of Joan's backstory!


	21. Chapter 21: Silver

**Illustration Credit:** wolfwithatophatt on DeviantArt. Obviously I had to scale it down a bit to get everyone to fit in the tall and narrow cover image. Larger version is up on Wattpad!

Chapter 15 is now illustrated by smash-brethren on DeviantArt. Again, you can find it on Wattpad or DeviantArt. I'm also posting these on Twitter as K5Rakitan.

**Chapter Songs:**

"You're Not Me" by Marty Bags, part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! album

"The Summons" by David Peacock, Graham Maule & John L. Bell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song lyrics. I asked for permission to reprint them and got denied in very sterile, professional language. Therefore, lyrics are excluded from the text and simply replaced by the song title in square [ ] brackets. However, you can easily find these songs and their lyrics in other places around the web, though I've seen some pretty awful incorrect lyrics for "You're Not Me" in a few instances.

Grace author is unknown. Public domain assumed.

**Chapter 21: Silver**

The limo pulled up to a building with heavy wooden beams and Joan stepped out with her entourage. A woman with silver hair in a modest black dress who made no attempt to hide the deepening wrinkles on her face stood just outside the door with her arms crossed. "I see you brought . . . company," she said as soon as Joan was within earshot.

"Hi Mom!" Joan ignored the comment and stepped in for a hug. Her mother reciprocated with a tired sigh.

"Hi, uh . . ." Mokuba paused, not knowing what to call her.

"Gertrude Saunders, and that's Mrs. Saunders to you." Gertrude proffered her hand and Mokuba shook it. "You're Seto, I presume?"

"_I'm_ Seto Kaiba." Seto slid in swiftly and shoved his hand into Gertrude's. "He's my younger brother."

"How silly of me. Your brother was too polite," Gertrude replied as she shook Seto's hand.

Seto raised an eyebrow but chose not to test her patience. Besides, his mind still ruminated on the fact that Joan had apparently kept her maiden name.

Gertrude peered past Seto at the three people in black suits. "Who are your other friends?"

"Bodyguards," Joan replied.

Gertrude's mouth drew into a tight ring. "Oh."

"Shall we go inside?" Joan suggested.

"Yes, I suppose we shall," Gertrude said.

They passed through a set of double doors and admired two rows of giant metal brewing vats before turning right into a restaurant section with a retro vibe. The bodyguards took their own table while the Kaiba brothers, Joan, and her mother settled into a corner booth with one long, curved seat.

A towering bald man in a black apron approached the table. A corner of a tattoo on his bicep peeked from under one of his sleeves. Unlike the first time Mokuba had seen him, "Michelle" was completely clean-shaven. Despite the baldness, he didn't look a day over thirty. "Hi, my name is Michael and I'll be your server today. Can I get you started with some drinks?"

Joan laughed and leaned over Seto to kiss Michael. Seto tolerated the action, focusing on Joan's lithe body instead of the hairless ape she had chosen as a life partner. Thankfully Joan kept the kiss brief.

"Hello, dear." Gertrude stood and hugged Michael. "Won't you join us?"

"Sorry Trudy, I'm on my shift," Michael said a little too happily.

Gertrude's hands lingered on Michael's bulging forearms. "Oh bless your heart. Don't be a stranger now." She sat down and ordered water. Joan and the Kaibas followed suit.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want a beer?" Michael looked pointedly at the Kaibas.

"You know what? Let's do the sampler," Joan said.

"Coming right up." Michael turned and walked off.

"You didn't tell me your husband was a wage monkey," Seto said to Joan.

"Is that a problem?" Joan asked.

Seto fell silent as his mind tied itself in knots trying to figure out what her husband had that he didn't have.

"Well," Gertrude huffed, "I didn't realize I'd be dining with prostitutes _and_ tax collectors at the same time."

"We're game developers, not tax collectors," Mokuba said.

"Even worse! Video games teach children to idolize a screen when they should be focused on the Lord." Gertrude turned to her daughter expectantly. "And you . . . I raised you better than this."

Joan shrugged. "At least you raised a smart whore."

"I rebuke that statement in Jesus' name. I don't know where you got your smart mouth, but it wasn't from me." Gertrude crossed her arms and leaned back with a scowl.

Seto mimicked Gertrude's posture but kept his facial features placid. "You didn't tell me your mother had an imaginary friend."

"I know," Joan grinned, "I wanted that to be a surprise."

Silence congealed on the table until Michael showed up and swiped it with a rag. "I can tell you're going to need these." He set down a bowl of pretzels and three wooden paddles each containing four small glasses of beer. He rattled off the name of each one and handed Gertrude her water. "Can I take your order now?"

"Why," Gertrude's lips trembled as she looked up at Michael, "why didn't you guard her heart?"

"I'm sorry," Michael said, "we don't serve that here. Could I interest you in the Reuben?"

Gertrude pursed her lips. "For now, but you and I need to have a talk later, young man."

"Sorry Trudy, I already have plans after work. Now what would the rest of you like?" Michael took sandwich orders from the others and left them again. Seto grabbed a beer and took a sip while Mokuba stared uncomfortably at Gertrude.

Gertrude pressed fingers to her forehead. "Has Michael been backsliding too?"

Joan took a long draft of beer. "It's up to him how much he wants to tell you."

Mokuba followed Joan's lead, hoping the alcohol would make this experience more tolerable.

"Can you at least tell me how long this has been going on?" Gertrude pressed.

"Mom," Joan's voice cracked, "I stopped being your perfect little girl my second semester in college."

Gertrude reached across the table and squeezed Joan's hand. "How?"

"You remember that guy from calculus I fell in love with? Tímo." Pain reverberated through Joan's free hand. She used it to drain her beer before sticking it under the table. Seto held it, smothering the phantom sensation.

Gertrude's eyes glistened with moisture. "I remember those were dark times for you, and it hurt me to see you that way, but you never told me what he did to you."

"Nothing," Joan said.

"Nothing?" Gertrude echoed.

"And that was the entire problem. He was asexual."

"Asexual?"

"He didn't experience sexual attraction for anybody. Not me, not . . . anybody." Joan retracted her hand from her mother and tackled another beer.

"That sounds like a blessing. He could go into the priesthood."

"No." Joan sighed. "Just no. I couldn't even get him to join me at Campus Crusade for Christ meetings, let alone mass. Tímo wasn't celibate for any faith-based reason. He simply didn't have the usual chemicals floating around in his brain."

"But you struggled with lust?"

Joan dismissed the worn-out phrase. "Father John said something I'll never forget. He said that sexuality is a gift to express your love for someone, never to be used for manipulation. I wanted that more than anything with Tímo. I love him. I still do. At the time though, I thought he had to be my one and only. I pushed too hard for physical intimacy, and that drove him away from me."

"If you really loved him that much, why didn't you pray and wait for him?"

"Love, not loved," Joan corrected. "Besides, I thought you wanted grandchildren, and that doesn't happen without sex. Tímo is not going to change his mind about being asexual any more than I will change mine about loving him. We both got slapped by the wrong set of hormones in the wrong place at the wrong time. Tímo wanted me to move on, to be happy with someone else, so I had what most people would call a rebound relationship."

"Didn't your father and I meet him once? At the Blooming Planet Festival?"

"Yes. He was a good man, but I never loved him. I channeled my feelings for Tímo into what I did with that man, and I knew it was a lie, and it tore me apart inside, so I told him. I told him that I love Tímo, and strangely he was OK with that. I wasn't manipulating him, so I slept with him again, and again, and I searched my heart. I slept with him a few times even after breaking up with him, but it was merely fooling around, not love, and we both knew it."

"But physical intimacy is supposed to be sacred," Gertrude reminded Joan.

"It can be sometimes, but it doesn't have to be. Problems arise when people go into it with too many expectations. Look, I listened to people testify at Campus Crusade for Christ meetings. One girl spoke about all the guilt she felt over all the sex she had in high school before she got saved. I searched my heart, but the guilt wasn't there. It vanished the moment I started being honest with the men in my life."

"Honest? But you're deceiving yourself," Gertrude said. "The real you hungers and thirsts for Christ's light."

Joan finished the last of her beer and noticed that the Kaiba brothers had already done the same. A pleasant buzz permeated her head. She slipped her free hand under the table and found Mokuba's. "If, and that's if, God is real, He put me through that suffering for a reason. He's slow to anger, rich in kindness, and I highly doubt He put me through that just to keep me on my knees for the rest of my life. Otherwise He would have said something by now."

Gertrude felt her wits' end nearing. "Do you remember when you joined the church choir? You said that you felt God's love through the music. I think you need to come back to church and sing with us."

Joan had tried that already, more times than she could count. It helped in the moment, but Joan knew that had been a product of her imagination, and the human imagination had conjured countless mystical beings since the days of cave paintings. She still loved the old songs, but they had a different meaning to her now. [The Summons] God was in the people around her, not looking down on everyone from Heaven. Joan prayed that these men sitting with her here and now wouldn't leave her high and dry when she needed them the most, even if it meant risking their reputations.

A new song popped into Joan's mind, one she'd heard on the loading screen for Monsters of the Duel while playing with Marc. She'd loved the song so much that she'd downloaded it on her train ride home and listened to it several times and even sang it in the shower. She started softly on the chorus. [You're not Me]

Mokuba echoed the line before he could think too hard about it. He'd hand-picked this song for Monsters of the Duel, and it had been one of the few decisions Seto had signed off on immediately.

_Fuck it, _Seto thought. One sampler was hardly enough to get him drunk, but the number of empty glasses on the table could deceive anyone. Besides, he couldn't let Mokuba and Joan make fools of themselves alone. He joined in the song.

The three of them finished the chorus together. Joan paused for a split second but jumped back in when the Kaibas kept going. They got through two verses together before they paused and looked over to see Michael clapping. The bodyguards applauded too. Tingles rippled through Joan's entire body. She knew this feeling well, and Michael's presence amplified it to a scale she never thought possible. They'd fought a beast together – not a physical beast, but the way the Kaiba brothers had backed her up in front of her mother meant that she could trust them, rely on them for anything. Nothing would walk over them. Nothing could stand in their way. They had seized the day, but that was another song for another time and Joan doubted the Kaibas knew it anyway. She slid her arms around the brothers, pulling them in closer to her and grinning like a maniac.

Gertrude's jaw dangled while Michael disappeared into the kitchen and returned with their food. He laid their plates in front of them. Gertrude's eyes shot up to Michael. "Don't tell me you condone this."

"Trudy, I'm not going to tell you anything you're not ready to accept." Michael collected the empty beer glasses. "Refills on anything?"

"I'm good," Joan said.

"All right, enjoy!" Michael walked off.

Gertrude bowed her head and made the sign of the cross. "We thank You Lord, for all you give; the food we eat, the lives we live; and to our loved ones far away, please send your blessings, Lord we pray. And help us all to live our days with thankful hearts and loving ways. Amen."

They ate wordlessly for a while before Joan extended an olive branch. "Mom, I'm sorry. You did a lot for me growing up. I learned a lot from Church, but then I learned so much more. It's not your fault I turned out this way, but I'm not ashamed of it."

Gertrude sighed. "I suppose we all lose our way sometimes. Just remember that Jesus always goes looking for His lost sheep. Maybe this is all part of the Lord's plan.

"Maybe," Joan conceded. She always knew she might be wrong, but until she heard it from God himself, she wasn't going to trust a few old men in embroidered vestments interpreting a book written in a time when wives were counted alongside cattle.

"So . . ." Gertrude looked from Mokuba to Seto. "Tell me more about what you do."

Seto couldn't remember the last time he'd encountered someone so clueless to Kaiba Corporation's endeavors. "Have you been living under a rock?"

"Christ is my rock," Gertrude replied.

"So I gathered. Apparently your imaginary friend has kept you oblivious to the fact that my company has single-handedly pioneered practically all advances in cutting-edge technology over the past decade."

"You watch your tongue!" Gertrude snapped. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"He was adopted," Joan supplied.

Seto looked away.

Gertrude's mouth constricted. "Oh."

"Maybe we should talk about something else. Did you know that Jessica got engaged?" Joan and her mom went on like that, talking about people Seto and Mokuba had no prior knowledge of. For the first time in their lives, the Kaiba brothers experienced the joys of serving as arm candy.

When they finally got back to the limo, Seto said, "I'm glad that's over. I was getting bored.

"You're the one who wanted to come along," Joan reminded him.

"I liked it," Mokuba said. "It was tense at first, but then it got all sweet. Your mom really loves you. I've never experienced that."

Joan inched closer to Mokuba. She soaked in his deep violet pools and then brought her lips to his. She hesitated two millimeters away before closing the gap, giving it her all. This one wasn't for practice, and somehow Mokuba knew it instantly. Visions flashed through his mind's eye so fast that he couldn't tell where or when they were supposed to be. A strange feeling crept through his entire being. Could this be what all the poets meant when they spoke of love? Could they truly have a future together? Mokuba slapped the idea away, but the feeling persisted even after she broke contact.

"What . . . what was that for?" Mokuba asked.

"For singing with me. It meant the world to me," Joan said.

"Where's mine?" Seto demanded.

He expected a biting remark about how Mokuba had been the first to join in the song, but she merely turned and repeated the process. Confusion peppered his brain from start to finish.

Seto leaned back against the leather seat, collecting his thoughts. His imagination had to be playing tricks on him, showing him what he wanted to see, but after the way Mokuba had reacted, uncertainty nagged him. "Whore, I understand what that was _for_, but what _was_ that?"

Joan smirked cryptically. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it." She'd been through this enough times to know they needed to accept it too before she could spill the beans.

**Closing Note:** Regular update schedule is every 8 days for those of you who have been wondering. Spacing it out this way allows me to ensure quality as well as lead a normal life. I'll be posting the next chapter a little early because I have an upcoming travel commitment, so it's going to be 7 days and then 9 days on the next two updates, then back to the regular 8-day schedule unless something else comes up.


	22. Chapter 22: Gold

**Chapter Song: **Gnarls Barkley - Crazy

**Illustration Credit: **CaffeineBling on DeviantArt

**Chapter 22: Gold**

Once back at Mokuba's condo, Mokuba invited Seto and Joan inside to play Monsters of the Duel. His temporary California home was small but luxurious, cleaned by a maid on a weekly basis.

Seto, Joan, and Mokuba settled into a small white couch and pulled out their phones. While preparing for their first game, Joan noted aloud that KaibaS and KaibaM were displayed in gold as opposed to her white username. She'd seen the gold on Marc's username too.

"Since users are assigned random numbers that identify their accounts, we allow duplicate usernames. The gold shows anybody we're playing with or against that we're actual developers and not just stealing the names," Mokuba explained.

"Hold up." Seto snatched Joan's phone out of her hand and input a code. When he handed it back to her, she saw KaibaW displayed in gold.

Mokuba saw it pop up on his screen before Joan could so much as gasp. "Damn it, Seto. Everyone is going to know what the W stands for." Before he could think too hard about it, Mokuba grabbed Joan's phone and input the code again. He handed it back to Joan so she could input her own username.

Joan looked from one Kaiba to the other. Setting it back to her original username would be an insult to Seto. Making it too similar to KaibaW could upset Mokuba further. She tapped a letter and saw it glow gold. Either Mokuba agreed with Seto's decision on some level or he'd made a mistake. She stalled for time while she weighed her options."Mokuba, I'm not interested in working for Super Kaiba Megacorp, and I already declined Seto's offer to work for Kaiba Corp in Japan. Why did both of you put my username in gold?"

"Because you _are_ working for us and you gave us the idea to ban Kuriboh from ranked play," Seto explained.

"Which we'll start implementing Monday," Mokuba added.

_Here goes nothing_, Joan thought. She could always change it again if either brother objected.

Seto and Mokuba watched MrsKaiba pop up on their screens. Joan looked up to see blushes reddening their features. Joan giggled. "We good now?"

"Yeah," Mokuba said quietly, "Yeah we can roll with that."

Seto chose to play as Blue Eyes White Dragon to deal damage, Joan as Mystical Elf for their healer, and Mokuba as Legendary Secret of the Six Samurai for their tank. They queued up for a match and found themselves playing against a PigBenis, a MasterBaiter, and an iPitMyShants. "I really hope these guys aren't streaming," Mokuba commented.

"Roland, find out," Seto ordered.

Seated at the nearby kitchenette table with the other bodyguards, Roland pulled out his phone and scoured the most popular live streaming platforms. "All clear," Roland called five minutes into the game.

With no in-game chat and no live stream to tip them off, The Kaiba team couldn't tell what their opponents were thinking. However, their opponents' choice of the famously blond and goofy Joey Wheeler as their designated duelist revealed something about their personalities and possible strategies.

"We need to get Marc on that dog costume pronto," Seto noted. Although Joey Wheeler had a positive reputation in the dueling community, Seto still considered him second rate and wanted to cut Joey from the Duelist lineup entirely.

"Seriously Seto," Mokuba said, "Some people actually respect Joey as a duelist. Besides, Marc is not at your beck and call."

"He was last night," Seto gloated.

"Seto, that was a _demo_ tournament. Demo. Marc knows better than to do that in front of a hundred thousand people, and I hope you do too."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about _after_."

Mokuba recalled how Marc had mysteriously run off when he was supposed to be signing autographs with Laura and Rob after dinner. "Oh god."

Joan chimed in. "Come on, Seto, get your facts straight. You were the one at Marc's beck and call."

"It sounds like a little of both," Mokuba extrapolated.

"Care to find out exactly how much?" Seto offered.

"Uh . . ." Mokuba's Legendary Secret of the Six Samurai got caught in a bad position and went down.

"I took a virgin in a threesome once," Joan mentioned casually while casting a healing spell at the location where Mokuba's monster used to be.

"Wait, what?" Seto lost concentration and his Blue Eyes White Dragon fell, leaving Joan's Mystical Elf wide open. It got banished to the Shadow Realm two seconds later.

Joan took the respawn time to flesh out her story. "So my friend had a friend and this friend had a really bad unrequited crush on someone else. He just wanted to get laid and move on with his life and I wanted a threesome, so that's what we did."

"No," Seto said, "I mean Mokuba. You didn't fuck yet?"

Mokuba sighed. "I just feel it's too soon. I want some romance."

"Romance?" Seto repeated. Some whores had tried to do that to him and it never ended well.

Their monsters respawned in quick succession and they went back to concentrating on the fight. Despite the setback, they managed to plow through the enemy forces and claim victory.

Seto set his phone down and glared past Joan at Mokuba. "First of all, romance is ridiculously overrated. The candles are nothing but a fire hazard and washing the chocolate out of your hair is an absolute pain in the ass."

Joan laughed.

"See? The best whores know better than to bother with that bullshit."

"No Seto," Joan corrected, "actual romance is different things to different people. A smart whore," she pulled his chin and gave him a short, sharp kiss, "knows how to give her client what he wants and how to get what she wants out of the experience too."

Seto's eyes widened and he fell silent.

"That's actually what I want," Mokuba said, "I want to know that the woman I'm with wants me as much as I want her."

Seto clenched a fist. "So what? You're going to wait for some gold digger to sweep you off your feet, marry you, and fuck you once on your wedding night before she runs off with half your money?"

Daggers of ice shot between the brothers as they snarled at each other.

Ready or not, Joan had to take the gamble now. If Seto persisted in applying pressure like this, Mokuba could get the wrong idea about her feelings. She caressed Mokuba's bicep. "Show me to your bedroom and I'll tell you a secret."

Mokuba broke his eyes away from Seto's. "Now?"

"Now." Joan turned back to Seto. "You," she pressed the tip of his nose with a finger, "get to sit right here and listen."

Seto's cock throbbed. He'd gotten used to the idea of them fucking, but discovering that it hadn't even happened yet, realizing she'd be Mokuba's first, brought him to an unprecedented pinnacle of arousal. Somehow, being restricted to the couch made the prospect all the more thrilling. He'd make sure to take his pants all the way off this time to avoid stains. He glanced at the bodyguards lingering by the kitchenette. "You're all on break until I call you back here."


	23. Chapter 23: Platinum

**Illustration Credit: **Vollmondgrinsekatze on DeviantArt, displayed on Wattpad.

Displayed with this update: Chapter 20 Kissing Lessons illustration from AliceKuroCross on DeviantArt. I know it came in late, but look at it! I absolutely had to share it with y'all!

**Chapter 23: Platinum**

Mokuba noticed a change overtaking his brother as the bodyguards filed out of the condo. It scared and intrigued him at the same time. He'd seen a hint of it before, shortly after Seto met Joan, but this time its strength overpowered the room.

Seto unbuckled the belts around his shins. "Are you going or not?"

Mokuba took Joan's hand and led her into his bedroom. A round bed hugged the far corner of the room, and enormous windows overlooked the bay to the north and San Francisco to the west. Joan sensed that Mokuba's condo surpassed at least double the altitude of Seto's top-floor Hyatt suite.

Captivated by the view, Joan stood spellbound as Mokuba hugged her from behind. Mokuba wished he could capture this moment in time and keep it in a bottle for lonely days when he needed it the most. It felt so natural that he let himself fantasize about a future with her, but nagging doubts brought him back to the moment. "So what's the big secret?"

"I fell in love with you today," Joan said.

Sparks shot from his heart and dispersed to his limbs, producing a tingle across every centimeter of his skin. "For real?"

Joan turned to face him so he could see the sincerity in her eyes. "For real."

Mokuba took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "If it's for real, why is it a secret?"

"It doesn't have to _stay_ a secret, but I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Whore," his voice was tight, strained, "you're only telling me what I want to hear."

"Not _only_ what you want to hear."

"But I did more or less tell you that's what I want to hear a few moments ago. What if Seto is right about the gold digger stuff? What if you're just trying to trade your husband in for a richer model?"

"I'm not leaving Michael. I don't need to leave him to love you. What's more . . ." Joan slipped her phone out of her purse and rested her head on Mokuba's shoulder. She held it up so they could both see it, so Mokuba could watch every tap and stroke of her fingers as she unlocked the phone and pulled up the Clockify app. Federal minimum wage displayed on the hourly rate. It had been running that way for over four hours, since she and Seto had met up with him. "This is Seto's time, not yours. That's _his_ discount for inviting _you_ along. If you don't want me, we could just make some noise for him, but I'd rather do this for real, for both of you."

Joan stopped the clock. The silicon, lithium, cobalt, lead, platinum and numerous other elements worked in tandem to signal a halt to her workday. Joan turned off her phone and slipped it back into her purse, then dropped it to the floor. She took both of Mokuba's hands in hers.

Oxytocin, dopamine, and other love hormones flooded Mokuba's system. He found himself shaking uncontrollably as their effects rippled through his entire body. He hadn't planned for this. "Fuck." He took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. His mind went blank and he spoke the only words that came to him. "I love you too."

Mokuba tilted his head as he met Joan's incoming lips. His brain raced to remember at least one of the techniques she'd taught him earlier, but instead he wound up lost. Lost and found at the same time. He didn't have to be good at this; he only had to let his feelings do the work for him. Besides, she'd probably had much worse.

Mokuba bunched the fabric of Joan's dress in his hands, drawing the hem up her thighs. Joan stepped back and grinned at him, then pulled the dress over her head. Despite Marc's admonitions against it, she'd worn a bra. Teal leopard print encased her assets.

Mokuba's slacks became snug around his growing erection. Joan stepped forward and ran fingers down his neck as she graced him with another kiss. She undid his buttons at a leisurely pace, stroking his chiseled chest as she worked her way ever lower.

Joan pressed her cheek to the cool metal of Mokuba's KC belt buckle before clicking it open. She unzipped his slacks and let them fall, leaving him in only his boxers. She stood up and teased his bulge as a few soft moans escaped him.

"Don't hold back," Joan said against his ear.

Mokuba felt the edges of Joan's bra, trying to figure out how to get it off. Joan remained patient, giving him all the time he needed. He eventually found the clasp in the back and fumbled until he got it open. Joan delighted in Mokuba's look of triumph as he removed the obnoxious contraption to reveal rapidly hardening nipples. He took one in his mouth and ran his tongue over its ridges.

Joan tossed her hair back and moaned, louder than she would normally, hoping Seto could hear. When she felt Mokuba had explored enough, she knelt down and freed his cock from his boxers, taking the opportunity to grab a condom from her purse as well.


	24. Chapter 24: Diamond

**Illustration Credit: **Rasmussen891 on DeviantArt

**Author's Note: **Here comes the gooey stuff. You have been warned.

**Chapter 24: Diamond**

Shortly after Seto shucked his underpants and got comfortable on the couch, he realized that the soundproofing in Mokuba's luxury condo would prevent practically all noise from leaking through the bedroom walls. He _had_ been invited to listen, though.

Seto picked up his phone and accessed Mokuba's implanted duel disk. In lieu of the bulky holographic projection technology that had initially made Seto Kaiba a household name, Mokuba, Seto, and a few top-ranked duelists who could afford them carried voice-activated implants linked to vaulted Duel Monsters card decks that they could duel with anywhere at any time.

Although Mokuba himself rarely dueled, Seto had insisted on implanting Mokuba with the device as a tracking mechanism in the event of future kidnappings. Even though it had been years since someone had so much as attempted to kidnap Mokuba, the measure comforted Seto. The implant not only transmitted Mokuba's location but picked up on his heartbeat and all surrounding noise, which could be filtered and processed digitally to pick up human voices or anything else of significance.

Seto adjusted the volume of Mokuba's rapid heartbeat down to a reasonable level and brought the voices up to full volume. Seto's own heart sped up in response to his brother's as he imagined every caress of her fingers over his skin.

"Don't hold back."

Joan's voice sprung Seto's cock to full attention. He began stroking, and moans followed. _What is she doing to him? More importantly, what is he doing to her? She wasn't nearly that vocal before._

"Lay back. I got this," Joan's voice came again.

Seto closed his eyes and his mind conjured an image of his whore slipping a condom on his brother, almost as if it were happening right in front of him. A wave of nostalgia over his first time swept over him as he imagined Joan mounting Mokuba. Although faint, he heard a gasp from Mokuba and knew it was the very moment he entered her. Mokuba was truly a man in Seto's eyes now. Pride flooded Seto's heart as the moans ascended in pitch. _He must be giving her the ride of her life._

Seto stroked himself to completion, bliss bursting through his diamond-hard loins.

The moans subsided and Seto heard them talking again. He left his phone on the coffee table and rushed to clean up his mess, spilling some onto the carpet as he stood. _Shit_. He dashed to the bathroom while more dribbled down his legs. _Damn, that was a huge load_.

Seto grabbed wads of toilet paper and sopped up the milky goo. He returned to the couch and got what he could off the carpet, hoping Mokuba's maid was skilled enough to handle the rest and if she wasn't, Mokuba would have the balls to fire her.

Seto had barely zipped up his pants when his whore bounded out of the bedroom and threw her arms around him. "I love your brother," she blurted.

Seto's eyes went wide. _Is she delirious or serious? Since she hasn't even bothered to dress herself, I'll bank on delirious. Not that I mind, but . . ._ a sly thought crept into his mind. He hadn't properly washed his hands yet. What if there was just enough semen left on them?

Seto kissed Joan and stuck two fingers into her, feeling her wet hole clench around them. She moaned deep in the back of her throat as he continued smothering her mouth, gripping her waist savagely with the hand not inside her. For once, he had her. Fully and completely. Juices gushed out of her, soaking the leather pants Seto had gone to such lengths to protect.

"Whore, did you just . . ."

"I think so. Yeah, I think I just came."

"You think?"

Joan blushed at the mockery in his voice. "This doesn't happen to me often, OK?"

Seto seized the opportunity. "We'll have to fix that, then."

Joan fell speechless.

"Seto," Mokuba stood in the doorway: pants on, still shirtless, "what are you doing with my . . ." Mokuba paused as he realized he didn't know what to call her anymore.

Seto smirked at his brother. "You mean _our_ whore?"

"Yeah, about that. I think we need to talk," Mokuba said.

Seto looked down at the woman clutching him for support, strangely at his mercy for the first time. "How about over dinner? I'll need to borrow your pants."

Joan perked up at the mention of dinner. "I think I need to clean up a little."

"You do that, whore." Seto gave her a gentle kiss and nudged her toward the bathroom before following Mokuba into his bedroom.

Mokuba pulled a fresh pair of leather pants off a hanger and tossed them to Seto. "Bro, she gave me a freebie and told me she loves me. I don't think she's my whore anymore."

Seto froze, his soiled pants halfway off.

Mokuba continued. "I mean, I love her too."

Seto sat on the bed, his pants pooling around his ankles. His head dropped into his hand.

"And I _know_ you love her too."

Seto looked up sharply, his eyes blazing like blue flames.

"Why . . . why is this a problem for you? Why can't you just admit it? She already knows anyway."

"She doesn't love me. For a moment, only a moment, I thought she did, but now I see it's all you."

"Seto . . ." Mokuba watched in confusion as tears spilled down his brother's cheeks.

"I can pay her all I want, but she always belongs to someone else."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Joan stood in the doorway, fully naked, fully aware of the last words Seto had uttered. "I don't belong _to_ anyone."

Seto's gaze met hers, a shard of hope sparkling in the next tear about to fall.

"I belong _with_ the people I love, and that includes you."

Seto's mouth fell open.

"And you're still paying for my trips to Japan. I can't afford them otherwise."

Seto fell back on the bed, too overwhelmed to remain upright. Joan bounced onto the bed as well, taking his head between her palms and looking into his eyes.

"You've never been in love before, have you? How old are you?" Joan asked.

"Twenty-seven," Seto revealed.

"That's not so bad."

"Compared to what?"

"Just generally speaking."

Mokuba joined them on the bed. "I'm twenty-two."

Realizing that they needed comfort and reassurance above all else right now, Joan pulled up the bed covers and wrapped an arm around each of them. "That's perfect."

They lay silent for a while, sharing breath.

"Does it always happen this fast?" Mokuba asked.

"Sometimes faster, but people don't usually admit to it right away," Joan answered.

Seto listened in silent contemplation, letting Mokuba drive the conversation forward.

"Why not?"

"Lots of reasons. Fear of rejection. Fear that family won't approve. Fear that it's just lust and not actual love."

"What if that's us? What if this is lust and not love?"

"That crap about lust is something the old ladies at Sunday school used to shove down our throats."

"But why would they say that if there isn't some truth to it?"

"It's a lie that comforts people when things don't work out. Lust is fun in its own right, and there's nothing wrong with it, but love and lust are not mutually exclusive. Sometimes it's just love, sometimes it's just lust, and sometimes it's both. Don't let anyone else tell you what you do or don't feel," Joan said.

"Nobody told us much of anything," Mokuba said.

"Except that Yugi dweeb with his annoying friendship lectures," Seto added.

Though Mokuba wished they could have been actual friends with Yugi, he didn't want to get into an argument about someone from their past. "Hey Seto, can we go eat now?"

"All right, let's do that."

They all climbed out of bed and finished dressing.


	25. Chapter 25: Plans

**Illustration credit: **Sincity2100 on DeviantArt, displayed with this update. I turned it sideways here because it wouldn't fit otherwise. If you don't want to twist your neck to see it, check it out on Wattpad or DeviantArt! I'm so in love with this picture!

**Chapter 25: Plans**

Accompanied by bodyguards again, Joan and the Kaiba brothers entered a five-star restaurant with a circular crystal chandelier. The maître d' seated them at a table on the second floor. A single red rose decorated the center of the table. Soft jazz played from overhead speakers. Joan sat between Seto and Mokuba, their iolite and amethyst eyes frequently meeting hers. She knew she'd find her brothers one day, but she didn't expect them to be _this_ handsome.

The brothers began talking about Monsters of the Duel, upcoming patches and adjustments, and whether they should still nerf Kuriboh even with the ban. Then they spoke of upcoming monster releases and what they could do with those to counter a late-game Kuriboh. Most of it went over Joan's head, but she enjoyed watching them in their element, treading on familiar ground.

Mokuba gave a small gasp and leaned forward. "We _have_ to add Guardian Angel Joan to our lineup. She'll be the ultimate healer, and Joan can do her voice-over."

"I'm not cut out for that kind of work," Joan cautioned.

"Your singing voice is amazing. Just give it a shot," Mokuba insisted. "Laura will write the lines and all you have to do is read them. If it doesn't work out, we can always get someone else.

"Thinking about replacing me already?" Joan teased. "How many other whores do you have lined up?"

"Yeah, about that," Mokuba said, "I have trouble thinking of you that way. I don't know how Seto does it. You're too important to me to treat you like a whore. I mean, I can still pay you if you need the money."

"I kinda do," Joan admitted. "I'm still paying off student loans, rent here is ridiculous, and running around with four guys, especially with how much of my time you're demanding on weekdays, is going to make it difficult for me to maintain regular working hours. I can probably do some work on the plane ride to and from Japan, but the jet lag back and forth is going to be killer."

"You'll be riding in our private jet. It has bedrooms," Seto said.

Joan's eyebrows shot up. "Uh . . . I really don't want to be responsible for putting that much carbon dioxide into the atmosphere. Sharing a plane with two hundred other people is one thing, but since this is going to be a weekly trip . . ."

"I'll see to it that you at least have a sleeping compartment," Seto said.

"That should help," Joan agreed.

"Alright," Mokuba circled back to the previous topic, "Keep your fees, but keep that stuff between you and Roland. I don't want to see your Clockify profile again. I want this to feel . . . normal."

"Fair enough," Joan said, "but there's no such thing as normal. Every relationship looks different. Don't hesitate to tell me what you want."

"I'm still figuring it out to be honest. I need something else to call you, and I don't think Marc would appreciate me calling you my girlfriend," Mokuba said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Seto cut in.

"What?" Mokuba asked.

"Mrs. Kaiba." Seto sealed the salutation with a satisfied smirk.

Mokuba's pupils expanded. He looked to Joan for confirmation.

"I was playing around when I typed that in," Joan said, "but not _just_ playing around. It was more than that too. I'm not going to change my name legally, not yet anyway, but we can roll with it for a while and see where it goes."

"What would it take to get you to change your name legally?" Seto asked.

Joan grinned. "One hell of a wedding ceremony."

"But you . . . you said you weren't leaving Michael," Mokuba said.

"Of course not," Joan clarified. "Unless the law changes, I'll never marry either of you legally, and you'll never have to worry about me running off with half your money, only what I've earned. However, we can always throw a party without it being a legally binding deal. We can call it whatever we want."

"We'll throw you a wedding tomorrow then," Seto said.

"Fuck no! Six months from now _minimum_. I don't care how much money you throw at it. The important part to me is that all my friends can make it, and with their busy lives, they'll need time to plan ahead, book flights, schedule time off work, keep that date clear of medical procedures, all those things you rich boys don't have to worry about."

For a fraction of a second, Seto actually looked sheepish. The expression stuck on Mokuba's face significantly longer.

"You know," Joan continued, "there's a reason why I didn't change my last name when I married Michael. The wedding was rushed. We didn't have the kind of wedding I always dreamed of. I love him, but a little church ceremony doesn't count as a wedding in my book."

"Why did you go through with it, then?" Mokuba asked.

"Two reasons: It gave us an edge financially and it also prevented my mother from bitching about me living in sin with him."

Seto's mouth twisted into his signature smirk. "So tell me: are you or are you not making babies with the wage monkey?"

An unexpected rush sent shivers through Joan's entire body. She knew what was coming next but decided to play it cool. "Not yet, but it's in our plans eventually."

"How about making some babies with me?"

It had been easier to say no before she fell in love with him. Now, something about his smoldering blue eyes made her want to shout yes from the rooftops. "I . . . I really have to talk to Michael about that. It's not completely out of the question, but cool your jets."

Seto's bold proposal brought one from Mokuba. "I know this is sudden, and you probably want some time to think about it, but what if you and Michael moved in with me so you don't have to worry about rent? I have a spare bedroom I'm not using."

"No offense, but your kitchen sucks," Joan said. "It's like whoever designed that place put in three square feet of countertop for decoration. Besides that, I need some storage space and some office space."

"Office space?" Mokuba asked.

"Didn't I mention I work from home? My press doesn't have a central location. We all work from home, and I need peace and quiet while I work. Michael and I used to have our desks in the same room for a while and it didn't work out so well. Your little bachelor pad isn't going to cut it for us."

"OK, OK. So I got the place for the view and never planned on having two, let alone three people there. What about a different place, though? One we pick out together," Mokuba suggested.

"Marc has a dream of building a poly house where partners can come and go as they please without disturbing one another. With the place he has now, I have to wait until Laura is spending the weekend with someone else before I can spend time with Marc, so he wants to build something with really good soundproofing."

"You'll need intercoms," Seto stated.

"We have these things called phones nowadays," Joan said.

"Phones can be hacked," Seto pointed out, "but that's not sufficient sound quality when one is actually _invited_ to listen."

A look of discomfort crossed Mokuba's features as he realized Seto had probably accessed his implant and heard everything. "I didn't realize it meant that much to you."

"Get over it, Mokuba," Seto said. "You can play house all you want, but at the end of the day she's still our whore."

Mokuba's cheeks flamed. "You're the one who wants to make babies with her!"

"Don't tell me renting out her womb hasn't crossed your mind too," Seto said.

Joan's ovaries quivered at the sentiment. She bit her lower lip as she looked from one brother to the other, trying to figure out how she got so lucky.

"Maybe," Mokuba sighed, "but don't make it sound so crass."

"Stop sugar-coating everything," Seto replied. "We'll need an heir someday."

"Was that your plan all along, Seto? To pay a prostitute to mother your children so you don't have to give a wife the love and affection she deserves?" Mokuba asked.

Seto crossed his arms. "Hardly. I never thought I'd find one worthy of the task. I figured you'd marry some gold digger who claimed to love you and we'd be stuck with her halfwit offspring."

Joan shattered the ice between the brothers before it could grow any thicker. "O ye of little faith."

Seto looked to Joan in alarm. "You're not going to shove that Christian mumbo-jumbo on our children, are you?"

"Fuck no. I want to teach them about it from an academic standpoint and let them make up their own minds about what to believe."

Seto released a breath he'd been holding.

"I know you're excited about this, but there's _a lot_ of stuff to iron out first," Joan said. "I like Mokuba's idea of moving in together. I'll still have to clear that with Michael, but it's a decision we can reverse if we can't stand each other. Once your baby pops out of me, there's no putting it back in. I want to know that we'll have a functional household for it to grow up in."

"Have it your way, whore," Seto conceded.

Joan smiled and leaned back in her chair. She noticed a self-satisfied grin on Mokuba's face as well. "Since it looks like I'll have plenty of time with each of you individually but it will be a while before I get to see _the two of you_ again, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Fucking," Seto said.

"Obviously, but I already know you can't handle that the entire day. You need to get out and see more of California anyway. So, where do you want to go?"

Mokuba shrugged. "I don't know. You're the American."

"OK then. How about a museum?"

Seto scoffed. "The last time I set foot in a museum, some Egyptian bitch with a Millennium Necklace forced me to hallucinate."

Joan decided not to trigger him further. "Amusement park then?"

"Been there, done that. Nothing holds a candle to Kaiba Land. We made sure of it," Seto bragged.

"How about a hike in a redwood forest? I bet Japan doesn't have those."

Seto looked down his nose. "You want to look at _trees_?"

"Not just any trees. Redwoods."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Whatever, whore."

"Come on Seto," Mokuba said, "It'll be awesome. We haven't just gone out and done something new like this in forever."

"I said whatever. What more do you want?"

"Some enthusiasm?" Mokuba suggested.

"If you want enthusiasm, all you have to do is watch us fuck," Seto said.

Joan ran a finger along her lower lip. "That's true."

Mokuba thought back to when he'd seen Seto fingering Joan. Mokuba had tried not to look, but the expression on Seto's face had been something else, something he'd never seen before even when they were kids. It had even scared him a little, but honestly it wasn't _that_ bad. "Do both of you actually want me there?"

"Yes," Joan said without hesitation.

"Green," Seto smirked.

"Oh, I don't know if he's ready for _that_," Joan said.

"Ready for what?" Mokuba asked nervously.

"You've heard of BDSM, right?" Joan asked.

"You mean like ropes and stuff?"

"Yeah, but you don't always need ropes. A lot of it is more roleplay."

"So . . ."

"So if something turns you on and you want it to happen, you say green. Yellow means slow down and red means stop."

"Like traffic lights?"

"Exactly."

"So if I went into that room with you and whatever you were doing was bothering me, I could say red and you would stop?"

"That wasn't initially what I was getting at, but yeah, we can stop if you need us to."

"What were you getting at?" Mokuba asked.

Seto cut in, "You're right, Mrs. Kaiba. He's not ready."

"Ready for _what_?" Frustration edged Mokuba's voice.

"I like to play extra rough sometimes," Joan admitted.

Mokuba's hands flew up. "Thank you! Was that so hard?"

"Just had to make sure you _wanted_ to know before I told you," Joan said.

"Well I don't want to _see_ it, not tonight at least." 

"We'll keep it vanilla for you," Joan assured him.

Mokuba took in a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but sure. I'll watch you fuck."

Joan and Seto exchanged wide grins as they finished the rest of their meal.

**Closing Note:** I actually did change my last name and had the kind of wedding I always wanted with my maid of honor flying in from Wales plus many more amazing people too numerous to mention, though there were still a few who couldn't make it for one reason or another including a death I didn't find out about until a month afterwards.

I was lucky enough to never have to deal with student loans, but I know it's a nightmare for many.


	26. Chapter 26: Donations

**Illustration Credit: **armandsteven

**Displayed with this update: **Chapter 5 illustration by ameshin on DeviantArt. I got a special deal from ameshin for four chapter illustrations (5,6,8, and 11) and they're all up on Wattpad now if you want to go see them!

**Author's Note:** Fluid bonding is a term I've seen frequently in the polyamory community but never outside it. I'd like to take a moment to define it here just in case. Here's the definition: "Fluid bonding refers to the decision to stop using barrier protection during sex and exchange bodily fluids with your partner. During safer sex, some barrier methods, such as a condom or dental dam, reduce the chance that you and your partner will share fluids." You can go read the full article if you like.

**Chapter 26: Donations**

As soon as Joan and the Kaiba brothers had seated themselves in the limo, Roland snapped on a pair of latex gloves. "Mrs. Kaiba, may I?"

"Sure." Joan held out her finger and received a lancet prick. Roland prepared the HIV test strip and opened a fresh kit for Seto. Both of them continued chatting as Roland took Seto's sample and unwrapped a third kit for Mokuba.

"Is this really necessary?" Mokuba asked when Roland beaconed for his finger.

"You never know," Seto replied, "and the sooner you find out, the sooner we can secure the gene therapy to stop it."

Mokuba held out his finger and let Roland prick him.

"I thought the gene therapy was still in the experimental phases," Joan said.

Seto threw back his head. "Ha! Dozens of rich bastards like us have already been cured. Those of us with more active sex lives have been funneling private donations into the research just in case. It's a well-kept secret because nobody wants the public to know about their disease. The researchers can't publish their findings until some nobody consents to release his records to the public."

Joan's eyes widened. "So if you discovered you had it . . ."

"I'd be next in line for the cure," Seto finished.

"And if I happened to get it . . ."

"I'd see to it that you get bumped to the front of the line as well."

"OK, what if Michael or Marc got it?"

"Since we've already established that you're not going to stop fucking them, fine."

Joan squealed, threw her arms around Seto, and kissed him. "We've got to tell Michael about this."

"Why?" Seto's eyes roamed hers.

"Because if he's all right with this, I can show you how I fuck him. I have an IUD by the way."

Seto nodded but cursed silently. He should have known a smart whore like her would have an IUD.

Joan dialed Michael's number and put him on speakerphone. She spilled everything to him while Seto squeezed her hand and Mokuba rested his head on her shoulder. She even mentioned the part about the Kaibas wanting an heir and moving in together.

Michael paused a long time before responding. "Joan, I'm glad you told me, but I need to think about this. Can you hold off on the fluid bonding a little longer?"

"All right," Joan conceded, "but can they at least cum in my mouth?"

"Yeah, sure."

"We'll talk more on Monday."

"See you then. Love you."

"Love you," Joan echoed.

Seto looked out the window at the setting sun. Now that everything was out in the open, he felt so exposed, so vulnerable. She loved him, she'd even told her husband, but was love enough? A heaviness he couldn't explain settled over his heart. Was this a step forwards or a step backwards?

"Negative," Roland declared as he read the test strips. The limo came to a stop in front of the Hyatt.

As soon as they stepped out of the limo, Seto took Joan's hand again and held it all the way up to the suite. Eyes followed them and cameras flashed, but the bodyguards deterred approaches.

Upon entering the suite, they dismissed Tamara for the evening and released Mokuba's bodyguard to roam the hotel. A bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice rested upon the dining table. Three crystal flutes with twisted stems stood in a row.

"Roland, what's this?" Seto asked.

Roland uncorked the bottle and began pouring. "I had it delivered to the room. I thought you might like to toast to . . . whatever this is."

"Thanks Roland," Mokuba said before Seto could find a way to ruin the moment.

"Thanks," Joan echoed.

They each took a glass and held it aloft.

"To our shared future," Mokuba proclaimed.

They clinked their glasses together and took a long sip. Butterflies filled Mokuba's stomach as he remembered what he was getting himself into and he drained the glass. Roland filled it again while Joan and Seto savored theirs.

Joan noticed Mokuba's nervous expression and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Relax. It's just live porn. You _have_ watched porn before, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah," Mokuba replied, "but . . . you're _sure_ about this?"

"One hundred percent," Joan assured him.

"You can even join in," Seto smirked.

"But you don't have to." Joan took hold of a chair and dragged it into the bedroom. Mokuba followed. She positioned the chair at the foot of the bed and guided Mokuba into it. She then grabbed a box of tissues from the adjoining bathroom and tossed it to him. "Just in case," she said with a wink.

Seto stood leaning against the door frame. "Ooooh, _smart_ whore."

Joan walked up to Seto and took both of his hands in hers. "Honey, I love it when you talk dirty, but consider our company."

"If I can't _talk_ dirty," Seto ran fingers along her neck and kissed her, "I'll simply have to _do_ all sorts of dirty things to you, Mrs. Kaiba." He stepped fully into the bedroom and shut the door behind himself.

A shiver of excitement coursed down Joan's spine as he toyed with her dress and traced the outlines of her panties. She slid her hands under Seto's trench coat and peeled it off, letting it fall to the floor. She then hooked her fingers around the belt at Seto's waist and pulled him to the bed. She tried to take off his shirt, but the belts on his arms hindered her progress. "Why do you wear all this weird crap?" she asked as she tugged one loose.

"Why do you wear this vile contraption?" Seto deftly unsnapped her bra with one hand, through her dress.

"I don't _always_," Joan countered.

"Neither do I," Seto smirked, "but you never know when they might come in handy."

Joan giggled. "You'll have to show me what you mean by that another time." She finished unstrapping his arm belts and got his shirt off, then stripped off her own dress and bra. Seto pressed his lips to hers and ran his hands over her supple body. Joan's fingers wandered through the valleys of the hard muscles he'd started building back up since he met her.

Seto drew her panties down and she stepped out of them, moving backwards onto the bed afterwards. She watched Seto unstrap the belts around his shins as she played with herself. She snuck a glimpse at Mokuba and caught him unbuckling his own belt. Her lips spread in an uncontrollable smile as she looked back at Seto.

Seto pulled down his pants and his erection jutted from his body. He picked up a condom from the side table, unwrapped it, and examined it for defects before rolling it over his shaft.

"Bury that inside me," Joan demanded. She grabbed a pillow and rolled onto her knees, lifting her shapely rear, inviting him to enter. Her cheek pressed into the pillow as she gazed at Mokuba. Just as she'd hoped, he was stroking a cock that rivaled Seto's.

Joan moaned as Seto's first powerful thrust drove into her. She kept her eyes on Mokuba, clenching the pillow for support as Seto's balls slapped against her clitoris. The stronger Seto's rhythm grew, the more her flesh burned for Mokuba. "Hold my hand," she pleaded, holding one out to him.

Mokuba stood and walked to her, still rock-hard as his gaze passed from Joan to Seto. He took her outstretched hand and continued stroking himself with his free one. Intense pleasure shot through Joan's arm as Mokuba made contact, and her moans rose to screams.

Seto felt the walls of her vagina convulse around his cock and the sensation sent him over the edge. With one last, hard thrust, his white lightning surged into the condom.

Joan felt hot semen splash her face immediately followed by an, "Oh shit, sorry!" from Mokuba.

Joan collapsed and rolled onto her back, giggling hysterically.

"No really, I didn't mean to do that. Did I just ruin everything?"

"Nope!" Seto pulled off his condom and proudly dangled his considerably large load.

"I think . . ." Joan breathed as she recovered.

"You came again," Seto confirmed.

"And I got cum up my nose," Joan added. She jumped up to grab some tissues.

"I'm so sorry!" Mokuba gushed.

Joan gave her nose a long, loud blow. "It happens." She blew again. "I kinda liked it. Sure you could have had better aim, but that was fun."

Seto watched Joan wipe his brother's semen off her face. Strangely, it felt like a tiny victory to see her like that, smiling over a few gobs of goo. He knew this smile was real, not contrived to please him or Mokuba. Not wanting to smell the remnants of Mokuba's jizz, Seto fought the urge to kiss her.

**Closing Note:** In practice, I find that many people don't take unprotected oral sex as seriously or don't consider it part of fluid bonding at all because of the much lower transmission rates. Condoms also taste terrible. Flavored condoms are OK but more expensive. It all boils down to what people are comfortable with, but fluid bonding is a useful term when one wants to hold a conversation about boundaries.


	27. Chapter 27: Jewelry

**Illustration credit:** in progress by AliceKuroCross on DeviantArt

**Displayed with this update: **Chapter 11 illustration from ameshin on DeviantArt.

**Chapter 27: Jewelry**

"Let's get cleaned up." Seto grabbed Joan's hand and headed for the master bathroom. Joan grabbed Mokuba's hand and the three of them walked as a chain.

In addition to a ridiculously oversized shower, the Hyatt's master bathroom sported a four-seater Jacuzzi. Seto started running water for the whirlpool bath and then turned on the shower. After letting the water heat up for a minute, they all piled inside. Water rained down from a central fixture embedded in the ceiling, dousing Joan and splashing the brothers as they flanked her.

Seto unwrapped a bar of soap and lathered it on a cloth before passing the soap to Mokuba. Seto caressed her face with the cloth and then kissed her, the overdue contact alleviating his consistent ache for her.

Mokuba slipped another soapy cloth around her breasts and kissed her shoulder as he played with them. They moved on to more general scrubbing before ditching the shower for the Jacuzzi.

Joan let the relaxing hot water sweep away tension she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. She'd been afraid that Mokuba would back out and run for the hills. She'd been worried that since she'd found what she'd most desired, it would be fleeting, or worse, that she would have to choose between the Kaibas and her husband, though Marc's position seemed secure either way. Still, she knew loss and she knew how much it cost on an emotional level. One less experienced in love might be apt to discard it more quickly. She felt the pressure of being the only member of the Kaiba family with experience in these matters. The Kaiba family. Was she even technically engaged to them, or was the wedding talk merely spur-of-the-moment speculation?

As if Mokuba had read her thoughts, he said, "We need to get you a ring."

"No conflict diamonds," Joan blurted before she could decide if she could even accept such a gift.

"How about lab-created diamonds?" Seto asked.

"Or white sapphire?" Mokuba asked.

"Uh . . ." Joan sank lower in the water. "What if I lost the thing? I mean, glass would be fine."

The brothers gaped at her as if she had grown a third nostril. "Is that why . . ." Mokuba began cautiously.

"Why you don't wear a ring?" Seto finished.

"Michael's grandmother gave me her ring, and my ex-boyfriend stole it to pay for drugs. We told her that it went down the garbage disposal."

"The . . . garbage disposal?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh right. You rich boys don't do dishes. Well, it grinds up food scraps that go down the kitchen sink so they don't clog the drain."

The brothers stared dumbfounded before Seto spoke. "OK, no more druggie boyfriends for you, and no more dishes either."

"But I _like_ cooking," Joan protested.

"What does cooking have to do with dishes?" A little smirk played over Seto's lips. "Can't your wage monkey handle those?" Seto wrapped a strand of her damp hair around his finger.

Joan rolled her eyes. "He's my husband, not my butler. Seriously though, I don't want the burden of something expensive. I'm already a target enough as it is. If you guys are going to insist on this, make it something pointless to steal and easy to replace."

"My marketing director and her wife got really cool matching rings with the names and birthstones of their kids. How about something like that but with our names?" Mokuba suggested.

"Maybe. How much do those things cost?"

"I don't know. Seto's birthstone is opal and mine is ruby," Mokuba stroked her thigh, "but we can get synthetic corundum and whatever opal is made of so you don't have to worry about what kind of mine the stones came from. We can even make a public statement on the ring so people know there's no point in stealing it."

Joan leaned into Mokuba. "As long as it's less than a thousand dollars, I guess."

"Whore, you do realize those pants you splooshed on earlier were easily more than that, right?"

Joan propped her feet on Seto's lap. "And that's your fault for wearing them to impress me." She settled against Mokuba's chest and relished the warm water. "You might be able to talk me into more jewelry later, but this is already moving way too fast. I mean, seriously. I've known Marc longer than you two and he wants to be a dad too, but he's dead set on getting Laura pregnant before he so much as considers that with me." Joan sighed. "I guess since I'm your first, you don't have that same sense of restraint."

"Are you saying you have to make a baby with the wage monkey first?" Seto asked.

"Maybe. Procreation hasn't been a priority for us with our financial situation, but if you keep paying me like you have, I can pay off my student loans this year and we could take out my IUD and start trying."

Seto rubbed Joan's feet while he contemplated this. Forcing her into things she didn't want never worked. Throwing more money at her only seemed to work half the time, so he had to play his cards right. "You and the wage monkey start trying Monday."

"What?" A torrent of tingles surged through Joan.

"I'll pay off your student loans tomorrow, and first thing Monday morning I'll pay a doctor to remove your IUD."

"Seto . . ." Joan's eyes bulged. "What's the catch?"

"If he doesn't knock you up in three months, I get to have my way with you."

Joan's ovaries quivered. "Six months."

"Four."

"And no visits to Japan during my fertile window."

Seto stopped rubbing her feet. "Fuck."

Joan crossed her arms. "You trying to pull a fast one on me?"

"Just hoping to get lucky," Seto mumbled.

"All of this is subject to Michael's approval anyway," Joan said.

"Including the ring?" Mokuba asked.

"Well . . . yeah," Joan replied. "It would be pretty weird walking around with your names on the ring but not Michael's."

"Would it be weird if I texted him about this stuff?" Mokuba asked.

"No. It's a good idea, actually. Don't forget to include nudes."

"Uh . . ."

"Marc and Michael send each other photos of me whenever possible. They make a game of it."

"It's true," Seto confirmed.

"Maybe we can take some pictures tomorrow." Mokuba nudged Joan off himself and got out of the Jacuzzi. "I should be getting home soon." He toweled off and Joan rose to give him a parting kiss.

Joan turned back to Seto. "So . . . ready for round two?"


	28. Chapter 28: Belt

**Chapter 28: Belt**

Joan and Seto woke to Mokuba bouncing on the bed. "_How_ are you two still asleep? Roland was worried about you but didn't want to disturb you."

Seto groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. He pointed to a pile of spent condoms with his other hand. "I'd like to see you pull that off and try waking up at a reasonable hour."

"Mmmmokuba!" Joan sat up and flung her arms around Mokuba. She pulled him down to the bed with her, snuggled into his chest, and attempted to fall back asleep.

"Come on Joan, what about that hike you wanted?" Mokuba persisted.

"Coffee," Joan mumbled.

Seto grumbled, got up, and stumbled to the kitchenette while Joan continued to restrain Mokuba. Seto returned a few minutes later with a cup of shitty hotel coffee and even shittier condiments.

Joan thanked Seto and sat up. She held the ceramic mug between two hands as it cooled and adjusted to the fact that morning had come too quickly. She'd been having an intense lucid dream about two brothers . . . and they were still here. Joan poked Mokuba to make sure he was real.

"What?" Mokuba asked.

She contacted a solid object, but that in and of itself wasn't enough evidence. She slid her hand around his bicep and palpated it before releasing a satisfied sigh.

"What!?" Mokuba repeated.

"I've never woken up to brothers before."

Seto and Mokuba exchanged glances. They hadn't planned on falling in love with the same woman, but neither saw reason to deny the other happiness.

"Get used to it," Seto said, as much to himself as to the other two. He left to take a quick rinse in the shower and Joan followed suit while Mokuba ordered breakfast.

Joan dressed in her hiking boots, cargo pants, and a red T-shirt printed with "I'm with them" and two hands pointing fingers to each side. It had been a gift from her husband when they had a joint Valentine's Day dinner two years ago with her boyfriend at the time. Joan had taken it along as a backup in case something happened to her other clothes, but it turned out to come in handier than she initially anticipated.

Seto rummaged through the wardrobe and picked out the most casual clothes he could find. Mokuba had already borrowed his Kaiba Corp T-shirt and hadn't bothered to return it yet, so he settled on a plain white button-down shirt.

Seto finished buttoning his shirt and looked up at Joan. "Something's missing. Where's that belt we gave you?"

Joan blushed. "Sorry. I forgot to bring that back."

"Sorry?" Seto grabbed another belt out of his suitcase, pulled her close, and slipped the belt through the loops of her cargo pants while staring into her eyes. He secured the buckle. His hands lingered on her hips. "Now you own two. Don't wear pants in public without one."

Joan sensed that the KC belt was his way of stamping ownership on her, both for himself and for Mokuba: an inclusive form of ownership rather than an exclusive one. She allowed him to claim her mouth as well, her surrender genuine this time, responding to his probing tongue with equal curiosity.

Mokuba cleared his throat. "Breakfast is here."

Joan drew away from Seto and kissed Mokuba on her way to the dining table. She found Roland, Tamara, and Mokuba's bodyguard there, going over the day's itinerary. "Good morning, Mrs. Kaiba," Roland greeted. Warmth filled his voice, so different from the detached, professional demeanor he'd previously addressed her with.

"Good morning," Joan replied. She took a seat at the table and the brothers joined her. They ate while Roland outlined some basic safety protocols for hiking and informed them which supplies would be in which bodyguard's backpack. Joan offered to carry a backpack as well, but neither Roland nor the Kaiba brothers would hear of it.

After breakfast, everyone piled into the limo for an hour-long ride to Big Basin Redwoods State Park. Joan settled comfortably between Seto and Mokuba while the bodyguards watched and listened from the opposite side.

"So I talked to Michael," Mokuba began.

Seto tensed. "What did the wage monkey say?"

"OK, that's not cool," Mokuba said, "You seriously need to start calling him by his name."

"Since he doesn't care if I fuck his wife, why should he care what I call him?"

"Maybe you'll have to test that theory," Joan challenged.

"Why, so he can fling feces at me?"

Joan rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, princess."

Mokuba sighed. "If we're really in this for the long haul, we'll need to be civil to him at the very least. Can you at least use his last name as a sign of respect?"

"Depends on what it is," Seto replied.

"Wurzel," Joan said.

"Sounds like weasel. No wonder you rejected it."

"I actually like it. It means root in German. Ancient healers used a lot of roots, so we suspect his ancestors were healers."

"Whatever."

Joan decided to taunt Seto. "Maybe I'll hyphenate after the wedding. Wurzel-Kaiba-Aurelio."

"Do that and I'll sue you for every penny I've paid you thus far."

"Good luck with that. I already know Mokuba is going to take my side in the case."

Seto's glare shifted from Joan to Mokuba.

"She's right. Give it a rest, Seto. She has every right to go by whatever name she wants, with or without a wedding."

Seto's hand snaked around Joan's waist and clutched it. "Not when I'm paying her."

"True," Joan rubbed Seto's knee, "and you can always call me your whore. You'll never have to call me Wurzel, but I might hyphenate on paper. I'll have to think about it."

"Fine," Seto growled. "Mokuba, what did Wurzel say?"

"He said first of all that if an heir means _that_ much to you, you could just buy some of Joan's eggs, use in vitro fertilization, and hire a surrogate to carry it to term," Mokuba said.

Seto blinked. Part of him felt stupid for not considering it earlier, but another part of him needed to see Joan swell with his child. It had to be inside _her_. "It wouldn't be the same."

"That's what I explained to Michael," Mokuba continued, "and he feels the same way. He also told me . . ."

Seto's jaw clenched and his head spun. He didn't catch Mokuba's next words but heard a soft. "Oh," from Joan.

"He wasn't quite sure how to approach you about it," Mokuba said.

Seto leaned his head back and rubbed his temples as he tried to catch back up to the conversation. Something was off. Joan's attitude had shifted dramatically.

"I don't blame him," Joan said. "It's hard to figure out how to break the ice on these things, but hearing it from you makes it not even seem real."

"Yeah, you two definitely need to talk on Monday," Mokuba agreed.

Seto's world dropped from under him. Joan's hand retracted from his knee and wrapped around Mokuba's body. "I just didn't see it coming," she said.

Seto leaned over Joan, blanketing her back with his body. He couldn't let her go, not so soon after finding her. Not ever.


	29. Chapter 29: Brain Fart

**Author's Note:** I lost the side job that was funding my illustration budget, so I am dropping it for now. I have a few commissions I already paid for that should still be coming in, and I'll do what I can to get the other chapters illustrated, but no guarantees.

If you would like to support more illustrations for this story, you can pledge to my K5Rakitan (oh, the site censored the word Patr30n). I'm offering a wide range of support tiers with various rewards including editing, jewelry, early chapter releases, and more. All donations (minus shipping costs and materials for jewelry) will go toward commissioning artwork for this story.

If you cannot contribute financially, I completely understand. I would really appreciate it if you could spread the word, though.

If you're an artist and interested in illustrating a chapter or two at a discount, please let me know! I'll promote your art wherever I can in return.

**Chapter song:** Giants by Lights

**Chapter 29: Brain Fart**

"I know Linda already has a kid, so I didn't think she'd want another," Joan continued.

"Who's this Linda bitch?" Seto blurted.

Mokuba groaned. "Seriously, Seto? I just told you. She's Michael's girlfriend."

"Yeah, did you have a brain fart?" Joan asked.

More of Seto's weight pressed on Joan as his body sagged with relief. "Seto Kaiba doesn't have brain farts."

"Did your neural implants malfunction again?" Mokuba asked.

"No." Seto fell silent for a moment. "I thought I heard something else."

"What did you think you heard?" Joan pressed.

Seto sat up straight and pinched the bridge of his nose. His other hand intertwined with Joan's. "Just tell me again what the deal is."

"Michael and Linda want to have a baby together," Mokuba repeated. "Now here's the part I didn't get to yet. Michael still wants to have a baby with Joan, hopefully before he gets Linda pregnant, so he'll take you up on that four-month offer."

A little squeal of excitement escaped Joan. Seto looked up and saw sheer joy on her face.

"Here's Michael's stipulation, though," Mokuba went on, "he's not going to _stop_ trying after four months. He says that if you're still serious about this in four months, may the best sperm win." Mokuba paused and ran a hand over Joan's cheek. "And that includes mine."

Joan gasped and kissed Mokuba. She then rattled off a few dozen potential baby names that had been rolling around in her head since her teen years. "What do you think?"

"As long as you don't name it something stupid like Joey or Téa, I don't care," Seto replied.

Joan figured those were people from Seto's past he wanted to forget for one reason or another and decided not to press him for details.

"I never gave it much thought," Mokuba said, "but choosing sounds fun."

"Of course if it's Michael's, you two won't have much of a say," Joan reminded them.

Seto caught Joan's jaw and glared into her eyes. "If it's a Wurzel, we're putting a Kaiba in you immediately after it's born."

Joan wanted to explain a few technical aspects of childbirth and how lactation could inhibit ovulation but instead flashed a grin. His kiss came in powerful and ravenous. Joan's face came away from his glowing with excitement.

"Roland, schedule IUD removal for Mrs. Kaiba tomorrow," Seto said.

"Already managed, sir."

"Yeah, we set the appointment while you were sleeping in," Mokuba added, "but it's still up to Joan if she actually wants to go."

"And the student loans?" Joan asked.

"Cleared this morning," Roland confirmed.

"Damn, you rich boys work fast. Are you sure you sent the money to the right place?" She pulled out her phone and logged into her bank to check.

"Mr. Wurzel gave clear instructions," Roland said.

Joan saw that it checked out. "All right. What else is hiding up your ass?"

"Michael told me your ring size and his birthstone. Expect delivery on Thursday," Mokuba said.

Joan's jaw dropped. "Holy . . ."

"Whore, what did I say about the religious crap?" Seto warned.

"I say that from a spiritual standpoint, not religious," Joan clarified.

"Whatever," Seto grumbled.

Joan rubbed her cheek against Seto's bicep. "Anybody ever tell you how sexy that cold and distant act is?"

Seto couldn't stop his scowl from twisting into a smile. No whore had ever put it so frankly. Sure they'd gush about his "aura of mystery" or use some other poetic terminology, but it had always struck him as clingy and pathetic, an all-too-obvious attempt to break down his walls. Now with Joan inviting him to keep his walls up, the need for them vanished.

Mokuba again saw magic happening. He passed his phone to Roland and signaled him to take a picture.

The camera flash jolted Seto from the moment. "I don't recall scheduling a photo shoot."

"Sir, this was your brother's request," Roland said.

"Yeah," Mokuba chimed in, "it's not every day I get to see you . . . you know . . . happy. Roland, keep taking pictures. Have our social media manager pick out the good ones."

"Yes sir."

Seto sighed. "Fine. Maybe this will shut up the gold diggers."

Over the past few days, Seto's panicked social media manager had repeatedly asked Roland whether she should update Seto's profiles or not, and Roland had to keep telling her to wait a little longer to see how things progressed. After all this time, he'd finally found the right opportunity to ask. "Relationship status?"

"Engaged," Seto stated.

Joan remembered that they had her password too and spoke up before Roland could send out any instructions. "Hold up. Don't take Michael off my page. Last time I checked, Facebook only allowed one relationship status. It's not like Fetlife where you can have as many as you want."

"Roland, have that cyber geek we keep on staff hack Facebook. Replace Facebook's relationship status code with whatever this Fetlife thing is using," Seto ordered.

"Sir," Roland cautioned, "if you're the first ones to take advantage of the new statuses, they'll suspect Kaiba Corporation's involvement, especially with all the publicity as of late."

"Hack now, change the statuses after the chatter dies down," Seto clarified.

Roland pulled out his phone and sent the order.

"My . . ." Joan stopped herself from saying _god _for Seto's sake. "Sounds like I'll get to be Marc's girlfriend on Facebook too."

"Yeah, well I talked to Marc too," Mokuba said.

"And?" Joan asked.

Mokuba's hand ran down his face. "He sent me blueprints for the poly house."

"So that's happening too?"

"Yep. It will take a lot longer to get everything set up, but I got the ball rolling. With any luck, you'll be moving in before you give birth."

"Well, I'm not pregnant _yet_, but yeah, that sounds good. Let me guess: you already bought the land for it."

Mokuba laughed. "Roland and I can't cover _that_ much in one morning."

"That's good because I have a request."

"What's that?"

"Keep it within twenty minutes' walking distance from a BART, Caltrain, or Amtrak station. I don't drive, and I want to make sure I can get out and go places when needed."

"Already making plans to leave us?" Seto growled.

Joan rolled her eyes. "It's not about leaving you. I'll need to get to an airport if I'm going to Japan every week. Besides that, I have friends to visit up near Sacramento, and I'm volunteering for an event in Pennsylvania on Memorial Day Weekend. I have a _life_, you know."

Tamara's eyes went wide at the mention of Pennsylvania, but she held her tongue.

"What is this volunteering you speak of?" Seto asked.

"It's a thing peasants like me do when we believe in a cause but don't have money to throw at it," Joan said.

"I don't live under a rock, whore. I mean what cause?"

"It's an international creative problem-solving competition called Imagination of the Mind. Students of all ages compete in it. Sometimes they build robots and sometimes they make art out of trash. Then they present everything in a ten-minute play with costumes and a script they write themselves. Parents don't get to help with any of their stuff – only take them to stores so they can grab what they need."

"Sounds complicated," Mokuba said.

"It is, and that's the beauty of it. There's no one right answer, so each team forges their own path." Joan grinned as she recalled how the program had helped build her confidence in high school. Even with her traumatic internship experience at twenty, she'd refused to cave into the pressures of society, doing what worked for her instead of following the models others had set. "The students also learn teamwork, budgeting, and lots of other skills not taught in most schools."

"How about fellatio?" Seto asked.

Joan's laugh came out with a cough. "OK, not _that_, but the program as a whole gets them excited about learning, so yeah, maybe in the long run it could lead to them being more curious about things like that."

"So _that's_ how good little Christian girls like you get corrupted," Seto teased.

"Yep. That's how it happens, and that's how I'll be raising my kids, so be prepared for them to turn out ten times as wild as me."

A wave of doubt passed through Seto's mind. Joan seemed on top of her game, but what if he was a horrible parent? His childhood had been fraught with hardship, and he'd come out stronger because of it, but there were still so many social experiences he'd missed. Though he would never admit it aloud, the wage monkey might make a better father. There was something about him, about how quickly he'd responded to Marc's playful threat and how equally fast he'd calmed down that demonstrated resiliency. The world was not only a magical place but a _safe_ place to people like Michael and Joan, people who had always known love from parents who had never failed them, even when said parents coerced their children to believe in an imaginary friend. Perhaps there was some merit to this God concept after all, even if it was purely a figment of human imagination.


	30. Chapter 30: Hiking

**Chapter song:** "This Land is Your Land" by Woody Guthrie

**Song Note:** There is ongoing dispute over whether this song should be released into the public domain, but for now I'm leaving out any lyrics.

**Chapter 30: Hiking**

Seto shook off thoughts of God as they approached a seemingly endless expanse of forest, but his secret insecurities lingered. His imagination went haywire the moment they stepped out of the limo. These weren't just trees with red bark; they were giants. Some of the trunks could easily encompass the six of them, perhaps even the entire limo.

Joan winked at the American bodyguards while Roland and the Kaiba brothers lost their heads in the canopy. When their eyes finally returned to her, she led them over to a large educational plaque with statistics on how tall redwood trees could grow and how long they could live. Meanwhile, Roland snapped a constant stream of photos.

They headed down the Sequoia Trail with Roland in the lead and the other bodyguards bringing up the rear. The trail was well-worn and easy, lined with mossy rocks and ferns. The brothers' sense of wonder grew with each passing step as they immersed themselves in the forest.

Other groups of hikers they passed displayed mild surprise at Roland and Seto's pretentious attire but no sense of recognition at their identities. The lack of attention initially irked Seto, but after some time, he realized that he was out of his element but at the same time free. Free with the people he treasured the most. His soul grew lighter with each step.

Joan paused to point out a bright yellow slug by the side of the trail. Seto found the creature revolting but oddly fascinating. He wondered what purpose a nasty little banana slug could have amidst towering redwoods and began contemplating other seemingly inconsequential things. Mokuba's words from the previous day reverberated in his mind. _Come on Seto, it'll be awesome. We haven't just gone out and done something new like this in forever._ Perhaps it wouldn't kill him to show a little enthusiasm.

A little farther down the trail, Joan burst out singing "This Land is Your Land" in a bright and cheery voice. The American bodyguards exchanged glances and joined in at the same time. Roland and the brothers stopped in their tracks and turned to stare. The Americans stopped walking too and continued singing until they finished.

"What?" Joan said innocently. "Every American learns that song in grade school. I'll teach it to you and we can sing it together."

"All right," Seto said.

Mokuba's jaw nearly fell off his face. It was one thing to sing a song they'd both handpicked for their game, but agreeing to sing an American peasant ditty with no argument whatsoever? Something had clearly gotten into his older, previously colder brother.

Joan led them through the song line-by-line, and soon the entire group of six could sing it from start to finish. They went through the whole thing three times before exhausting their interest in it. Mokuba's bodyguard unzipped his backpack and passed around water bottles so they could refresh their throats.

The trail opened out onto a road and they crossed it. Wooden rails lined the trail on the other side and steps had been embedded in it to prevent erosion. A platform at the bottom of the steps looked out upon a veil of water cascading into a turquoise pool. To the side, hand-sized ferns dropped their fingers all over the face of the adjoining cliff.

They all gazed at the waterfall for a full minute before Mokuba requisitioned a group photo. Roland snapped a few dozen pictures of the Kaibas (amongst which he now counted Joan) before getting in some shots with the bodyguards for good measure. He sent them all to the social media manager to decide what to post, what to quarantine, and what to frame for Mokuba to put on his desk. Perhaps prints for Joan and Seto would also be in order.

Mokuba's phone dropped to half battery and Roland handed it back to him, switching to his own phone for photographs. Roland knew from his own marriage that such photos could serve as important reminders of the good times when challenges arose. Though he hoped against all odds that his bosses would be happy like this forever, his upbringing told him that this could never last. They'd need all the help they could get.

On the way back down the trail, they stopped for a picnic lunch. The bodyguards laid out a large picnic blanket in the center of a redwood family circle – where its parent tree once stood centuries ago. The Kaibas leaned against each other on the picnic blanket while Tamara passed out sandwiches.

Roland took several more photos before realizing his phone battery was far lower than he initially calculated and that he would need to conserve it in case of emergencies. However, before he put his phone away, he spotted a message. The genius hacker that the Kaibas kept on staff known as Rebecca Hawkins, or "that cyber geek" as Seto liked to call her, had refused to cooperate. Seto Kaiba would have to do the task himself or find someone else, risking exposure. Rebecca had signed a nondisclosure agreement, but if she decided to go rogue, the repercussions might drive Kaiba Corporation into the ground. Not wanting to ruin their perfect day, Roland held his tongue as he watched them carelessly consume their avocado and turkey-laden bread.

After their meal, they finished their hike. Seto noticed Mokuba humming the tune they'd learned earlier and decided to add his own lyrics. "This whore is your whore, this whore is my whore."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "You just had to ruin it, didn't you, Seto?"

"No no," Joan said, "I like where he's going with this. Let's see what else we can come up with."

They played around with the lyrics while Roland took notes but never reached any conclusive favorites.

On the ride back to Mokuba's condo, they discussed what-if scenarios about how and where to raise kids, about Joan and Michael moving to Japan or Seto and Mokuba becoming permanent residents in America. Mokuba had already filed for a green card just in case his work visa expired before he was done with Super Kaiba Megacorp, but it would still take some time to process. They could speed the process along with money, of course, but for the foreseeable future, Seto's connections in Japan as well as the somewhat more agreeable legal status of prostitution in Japan would mean easy travel on Joan's part.

**Author's Note:** Do you have any fun ideas for alternative "This Land is Your Land" lyrics? Please comment!


	31. Chapter 31: High Notes

**Illustration Credit:** S-E-Sagas on DeviantArt, coloring in progress by my husband's brother.

**Chapter Song:** Talking Body - Tove Lo

**Chapter 31: High Notes**

Once back at the condo, the Kaibas dismissed the bodyguards for a break and settled in for a Monsters of the Duel match, this time utilizing Mokuba's spacious round bed for comfort. They sang along with the loading screen and dove into battle. Joan took advantage of the still-overpowered Kuriboh, and the brothers carried their team to victory.

They lay back on the bed laughing at the enemy team's stupidity and, before Joan could figure out how it started, the brothers were fondling and kissing her. Seto lifted her T-shirt while Mokuba unzipped her cargo pants. Before long, all their clothes lay scattered around the circumference of the bed as the men teased the circumference of her nipples.

Joan paused to dig condoms out of her purse. She slipped one on Mokuba and was about to do the same to Seto when he stopped her. "I'll watch first." A little smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I have to make sure Mokuba is doing it right."

Mokuba's amethyst eyes met Seto's iolite ones. They held mirth but also respect. Mokuba didn't understand how, but Joan had done this. She'd released Seto's inhibitions and brought them closer together than they had ever been.

Seto placed his hand between Joan's breasts and gently pushed her onto her back. He dipped two fingers into her slick entrance and watched her squirm for a moment before turning back to Mokuba. "She's ready. Now let's see you enter her without holding your dick."

Joan knew Seto had presented Mokuba with a difficult challenge but not an impossible one. She hoped that Mokuba wouldn't get performance anxiety like some men she knew but rather would rise to the challenge. She spread her legs high and wide, giving him an easy target.

Mokuba took a good look before he dove in, aiming to the best of his ability. He missed but stayed close, probing with his tip until he managed to slip inside her. Joan gave a concupiscent moan as the contact commenced.

Seto's eyebrows skyrocketed. "You pull off that stunt and you expect her to believe you were a virgin yesterday?"

Mokuba shrugged. "I'm a Kaiba. What did you expect?"

"Right answer." Seto leaned over Joan and kissed her, massaging her breasts and tugging on her nipples while Mokuba fucked her. Seto paused from time to time to dip his own dick into her mouth. He monitored his arousal level and kept it in check, making sure not to unleash his white lightning too soon.

"I could get used to this," Joan said when her mouth was free.

"Oh really now?" Seto guided Joan's ankles to Mokuba's shoulders. "You'll get deeper this way," he instructed. Joan and Mokuba's moans grew deeper too.

"Oh God!" Joan cried.

Seto twisted Joan's nipple. "You're fucking us and all you can think about is your mother's imaginary friend?"

"Not _that_ god." Joan pulled Seto's face down for another kiss, relishing the way Mokuba's thrusts reverberated through her entire body, rocking her jaw against Seto's. She needed him to understand what this meant to her, why she used that word in the first place. She broke the kiss and grabbed his cock, stroking it along with his ego. "You are my gods."

"Whore!" Seto's white lightning painted her stomach. Joan hadn't merely stroked Seto's ego; she had flat-out electrocuted it.

Mokuba found himself laughing and filling the condom at the same time. Even Seto, for all his posturing, could lose control over his manhood. Mokuba pulled out and collapsed beside Joan, running fingers over her hair. "Did you come?"

Joan pulled Mokuba closer. "No, but I still had an amazing time."

"That's not good enough." Seto's finger traced a heart into the semen on her belly. He longed to slip it inside her again but knew she would catch on to his dirty trick if he tried it so openly. "Mokuba, get her g-spot."

"How?" Mokuba asked.

"It's simple. Reach in to the second knuckle and push the button," Seto replied.

Mokuba did as Seto instructed and quickly found Joan putty in his hands. She writhed and bucked her hips while Seto held her in place. Mokuba paid attention to how every stroke affected her, adjusting the force and curvature of his fingers until he consistently hit her high notes. She trembled and squirted, bringing a triumphant grin to both brothers' faces. They basked in the afterglow for several minutes before cleaning up and heading out to dinner.

**Author's Note:** I'm looking for translators who would like to share this story in their native languages. You can share translated versions anywhere you see fit as long as you let people know where to find the original.

When I commission artwork for this story, I ask for an idealized version of myself to represent Joan, but she does not have to look any particular way. She doesn't even have to be called Joan if you would like to change her name in a translated version to one more common for native speakers of your language. I intentionally keep her physical description in the text vague so that Seto Kaiba fans can put themselves in her shoes more easily.


	32. Chapter 32: DUEL

**Author's Note:** For the hardcore Yu-Gi-Oh! fans out there, this is what you've all been waiting for!

For the non-Yu-Gi-Oh! fans out there, please bear with me. Duel Monsters is a children's card game that Kaiba Corporation made more exciting by creating holographic projections of the monsters. However, the point of playing is not so much the game itself but how the game facilitates the characters working out their differences.

Also, there's this chick named Kisara from the anime. She and Seto Kaiba were more-or-less an item in his past life in Ancient Egypt, but Kisara never appeared in the present day. This has caused countless fans to write stories of a reincarnated version of Kisara. This next chapter may upset a few such fans.

**Chapter 32: DUEL**

After dinner, the Kaibas returned to the Hyatt. A barrage of camera flashes and video cameras greeted them as they stepped out of the limo. Roland's first thought went to Rebecca Hawkins, but instead of a blond cyber geek with half-moon glasses, the white woman blocking their path had limp, bleached hair. It trailed over her shoulders and down to her waist. Her thin wrist sported a bulky red, white and blue plastic duel disk. An ice-blue evening gown graced her delicate form and matched her eyes . . . or were those colored contact lenses?

"Seto Kaiba!" the strange woman hollered.

The bodyguards stood poised, fingers twitching to draw weapons but waiting for clear signs of danger.

"What the fuck?" Seto said.

"I am Kayla, the human incarnate of your Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Seto let loose an incredulous laugh. "If you're going to cosplay, at least have the decency to put on some wings."

"This isn't a cosplay, Seto. I'm your soulmate," Kayla persisted.

"If you want a good fuck, get in line. My cock is spoken for tonight."

"No, Seto. That whore has corrupted you. I'm here to show you what real love is all about."

"Corrupted? Please. I've fucked countless whores. This one," Seto waved a hand at Joan, "happens to have a brain. You think I have time for a gold-digging bimbo like you?"

Kayla didn't let the sting of his words show. "Since I know the great Seto Kaiba never backs down from a challenge, I challenge you to a duel! If I win, you agree to never see that whore again."

Seto glanced back at Joan. Mokuba's arms encircled her protectively as she silently surveyed the events unfolding. Seto faced Kayla again. "Surely you don't mean the future Mrs. Kaiba?"

The crowd gasped.

"_I'm_ the future Mrs. Kaiba," Kayla fumed, "and what is that whore even wearing? She looks like a fucking lumberjack."

"We just took a hike," Mokuba said, "and that's what you need to do right now."

"Don't tell me the great Seto Kaiba is backing down from a challenge," Kayla taunted.

"It's pointless for me to duel a bratty, self-entitled fangirl like you, but since you brought an audience, I'll make an exception just this once. Let's duel!" Seto raised his hand before his face and bowed his head. He clenched his fist, and his implanted duel disk activated. "And when I defeat you, you'll serve as an example to anyone who would dare challenge the Kaiba family." Seto swept his arm to the side and lifted his head. "Here's the deal. If you win, you have one chance to impress me in bed. If I win, you have nothing that I want anyway, so staking any more than that on this duel is absurd."

Mokuba and Joan breathed a sigh of relief. Seto could be reckless, but he knew better than to risk everything against no reward.

Kayla considered her options. Agreeing to this would render her a slut on live TV, no better than Joan, but she couldn't simply throw away this chance. "No sex. A real date – just you and me."

"Whatever," Seto smirked, "not that winning is a possibility for you anyway."

"Let's duel!" Kayla shouted. Her physical duel disk activated, and a virtual coin flip determined that Seto would go first.

Seto's deck, safe in a vault in Japan, uploaded digitally to his duel disk. 4000 life points appeared in the air beside each duelist.

Kayla spoke as they drew their first hands. "This duel is to teach you what you should have figured out by now. The heart of the cards will guide me to victory because I am the reincarnation of Kisara, your long-lost love from four thousand years ago. When your life points reach zero, you'll understand that I did this for your own good, because destiny brought us together."

"I didn't realize Yugi's geek squad blabbed about their shared hallucination to troglodytes like you. Spare me the diatribe."

"That was no hallucination, Seto. You saw everything for yourself, and the memory of Kisara's loss was so painful that you drowned your sorrow in empty sex."

"I'm getting bored. I draw!" Seto declared. He stared down at a hand full of two and three-star monsters. All of his best cards were missing. He blinked and shook his head. _Same crappy hand_. "I haven't had these cards in my deck since Mokuba was in diapers."

Mokuba's grip tightened around Joan, initially disturbed by the jab but more disturbed by what it entailed once he processed Seto's predicament.

Kayla fidgeted with her cards. "No excuses! Make your move or surrender!"

"Roland, I smell a rat. Contact that cyber geek back in Domino and have her get to the bottom of this." Stalling for time, Seto set the strongest card in his hand in facedown defense position. "I set one monster facedown and end my turn."

Roland already had his phone out. He'd managed to charge it on his break but hadn't gone through his messages until now. Rebecca hadn't merely refused to hack Facebook but had left Kaiba Corporation's main office building in Japan fuming, declaring that she would teach Seto Kaiba a lesson he'd never forget. She must have contacted a fangirl in America and set this whole thing up. Given the widespread chatter on various social media platforms, it must have been a walk in the park for her. "Sir, Miss Hawkins cannot be reached. I believe this is her doing."

Seto's eyes went wide in shock. "What?"

"No excuses! I designed my deck specifically to bring you to your knees. Well, at least one knee," Kayla giggled. "I summon Strength of Prophecy in attack mode!" A woman clad in red surrounded by talismans and runes appeared on the battlefield displaying 1500 attack points. She wielded a huge ax with an animalistic face on its poll. "She'll knock your socks off."

"Socks? Unless you have a foot fetish, that's not where you'll find the real prize," Seto taunted. "You know why I fell in love with my whore? She doesn't beat around the bush like you gold diggers. She knows what she wants and doesn't hesitate to seize the opportunity when granted. You, on the other hand, spout this 'no sex' nonsense."

"Sex with someone who is already taken is a corrupt, disgusting act. That whore has poisoned your mind, and I'll prove it. I activate the magic card Stop Defense! This forces your monster into attack mode." Seto's facedown monster flipped into attack position, revealing a green fiend with no mouth bound by chains around its neck and all four limbs. A measly 600 attack points displayed beside the Dark Prisoner. "I'm here to set you free, Seto. Strength of Prophecy, attack!"

Seto cringed as Dark Prisoner shattered and his life points dropped to 3100. "Do you want to know what else I love about my whore? She accepts me for who I am and doesn't try to make me into someone I'm not. You think you can waltz in here, play me with a deck that isn't even mine, and expect to call it a fair fight? What a joke."

"You tell her, Seto!" Mokuba's fist pumped the air.

Joan wanted to add her two cents as well, but with so many eyes, so many cameras, she simply shuddered. It took all her strength to keep her eyes on Seto. Joan felt her phone buzz and pulled it out of her pocket. Michael. _Just found out. Hang tight. Linda is driving me over. I'm watching you on my phone right now._ Joan breathed a sigh of relief as she read the message. She thumbed back a short thanks.

Kayla busted out another monologue. "This isn't an ordinary duel, Seto. In this duel, we draw our cards from our hearts, not our decks. Your heart drew that card, Seto. It is a reflection of your decay. You need to see that before you can break free of the curse that whore has cast upon you. Your move."


	33. Chapter 33: Uncle

**Illustration Credit: **The Chapter 30 illustration by AliceKuroCross on DeviantArt just came out, so that is what I am displaying with this chapter.

**Chapter 33: Uncle**

Seto had to think fast. He dragged out his own monologue to stall for time. "You think I'm that gullible? You're wrong. My heart has never been more alive. My whore has shown me the good, the beauty in this world. Today, we went to the redwoods. I wasn't expecting to be moved by mere trees, but being there with her showed me how small we humans are in the grand scheme of things. It doesn't matter how we met. It doesn't matter if she's been with only me or a thousand other men. She's reminded me what's worth fighting for and what isn't. I draw!" Seto drew his next card and stared into the ghoulish face of another weak fiend.

"You're fooling yourself, Seto," came Kayla's response. "How many draws will it take before you see that?"

"If I'm a fool, you're an outright imbecile. Do you want to know what else I love about my future wife? She's honest." Seto felt a pang of guilt at the dirty trick he tried to pull on Joan. He couldn't tell her about that, not ever, but he promised himself he'd never try to get her pregnant without her consent again. "She would never stoop to your level to get something she knows she can never have. Besides, she already has one husband, not to mention a boyfriend, and because of that, she doesn't need to go around begging for scraps of affection like a lost kitten."

Kayla's face went red, but it barely showed through her makeup. "If you don't make your move in the next thirty seconds, you'll be disqualified!"

At least she spoke a few words of truth. A timer had popped up on the battlefield displaying the seconds counting down. "I set a monster facedown and end my turn," Seto relented.

Kayla's attention turned to a commotion in the crowd. "Move aside, move aside! Boyfriend coming through," came an authoritative feminine voice. Slowly the people parted and Laura stepped through, followed by her husband Marc.

"Welcome to the party, Mr. and Mrs. Aurelio," Seto said.

"We grabbed a Lyft as soon as we heard," Marc replied. He'd gotten a heads up from his cosplayer friend, who'd been approached by an incognito avatar of Rebecca Hawkins as a candidate to fill the position in which Kayla now stood. He and Laura had seen the entire broadcast thus far.

Laura went immediately to Joan and hugged her. She lowered her voice, "I'm impressed with how you turned Seto around. I don't know how you managed to do it, but we're here to back you up." Laura released Joan and went to stand beside Tamara.

Marc came up to Joan and brushed her cheek with his thumb, then kissed her. The warmth of it relaxed her trembling body. "I know this is hard for you, but hang in there. Seto's going to lose and have to date that harpy, but I'll make time for you so you won't have to go through it alone."

"And I'll let him take time off work if he needs it," Mokuba added.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot to me." Joan settled between Marc and Mokuba, the fingers on her T-shirt now properly pointed at two of her favorite men.

"Disgusting," Kayla scoffed.

"Look who's talking," Seto said.

"One man and one woman. Adam and Eve. That's how human beings were created to love. Anything else is debauchery. I now summon Justice of Prophecy and equip it with the spell card Spellbook of Power!"

A woman draped in green holding a set of scales and a dagger appeared on the field. Her original attack points of 1600 rose to 2600 as Spellbook of Power's effect activated.

"You're even more of a twit than I initially took you for," Seto remarked. "Adam and Eve is a useless fable that implies the entire human race spawned from the incestuous union of their offspring. Explain to me again how Cain and Abel got pregnant?"

"That's not the point. The point is that Adam and Eve were loyal to each other," Kayla declared.

"You don't have to be monogamous to be loyal. My whore doesn't back down when someone is important to her. Even when that someone isn't me, I respect that because I trust her."

"Silence! I now attack your facedown monster with Strength of Prophecy!"

The red woman swung her ax through the facedown card. It cleaved in two and briefly revealed Ryu-Kishin, a red fiend with a horn on its head and a malevolent toothy grin.

Kayla paused and watched as another commotion rippled through the crowd. "Out of the way! That's my wife!" Michael showed up trailed closely by a Latina woman with light brown skin and black hair containing a few strands of gray. She wore jeans with a fringed blouse and held the hand of a wide-eyed 9-year-old boy. Given her proximity to the wage monkey, Seto presumed the woman was Linda.

"Wurzel, how nice of you to join us," Seto said.

"Yeah yeah, I'm not here for you, rich boy," Michael replied. Neither Marc nor Mokuba budged, so Michael walked behind Joan and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Woman doing OK?"

"Yeah, woman good," Joan replied.

"I can't believe it's really Seto Kaiba," the kid blurted. "Are you really going to be my uncle?"

Seto raised an eyebrow at the kid. "That depends. Are you my brother's art director's girlfriend's husband's girlfriend's offspring?"

"I'm Nathaniel!"

Seto caught Linda nodding. "Then call me Uncle Seto."

Nathaniel let out a yip of delight.

"No more of this imprudence!" Kayla yelled. "I attack your life points directly with Justice of Prophecy!"

The green woman surged forward and stabbed Seto with her holographic dagger.

Seto staggered back, clutching his chest and wailing as if in pain as his life points dropped to 500. He panted, staring at the ground.

"I end my turn," Kayla smirked.

_No! He can't let that deluded fangirl own him_, Joan thought. Bolstered by her other three partners, Joan found the courage to speak. "Seto, no matter the outcome of this duel, I love you."

Seto's eyes rose to meet hers. He saw the passion, the fire he'd felt their first time together. He saw the anger, the frustration of the second. He saw the forbearance, the sympathy of the third. He saw the surprise and excitement from when Marc entered the picture. He saw her outright joy the moment she bounded out of Mokuba's bedroom. He saw possibilities branching into the future. "Mrs. Kaiba, I won't fail you."

Seto closed his eyes as he drew, and then opened one to peek at the card. Megamorph. At least that scheming cyber geek Rebecca had left him with one good card. Fat lot of good it would do him on these monsters, though.

Kayla's sharp voice cut into his thought process. "Face it, Seto. That whore is the one failing you. You've paid her to act this way towards you, but it isn't real. The fact that your heart can't summon Blue Eyes White Dragon right now proves it. Come with me, and my spirit will lead you to victory in every duel."

"Now you've asked for it. You want to see what happens when my heart summons a monster?" Several years ago, Seto had experimented with neural implants. He'd streamlined most of his wetware and rarely used it anymore because of the headaches it caused, but his neural interface still resided in his brain. If Kayla and Rebecca were going to play dirty, he might as well take it up a notch. "The other thing I haven't yet mentioned about my whore is that, above all else, she pushes me to strive beyond my limits." Seto concentrated on his dragon. Its powerful talons. Its massive wingspan. Then a thought came to him. Why settle for one when he could have three? Like the redwood trees, like his new family, they would be stronger in numbers. "I summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

A whirlwind appeared before Seto as a gigantic dragon with three heads materialized. Camera flashes glinted off its iolite scales. 4500 attack points displayed beside the massive monster.

A collective gasp preceded absolute silence.

"Hey! You didn't draw that card. You didn't even sacrifice, let alone fuse, any monsters to summon it. That's cheating!" Kayla shouted.

"What constitutes cheating depends on the rules of the game, and I don't date cheaters. When it comes to love, we write our own rules. Kaiba Corp duel disks, on the other hand, come with a user agreement that you apparently failed to read. Since you've already cheated with the help of your hacker friend, there's no point in dragging on this sham. I equip Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Megamorph, and since my life points are lower than yours, that means its attack points double."

The holographic 4500 scrolled up to 9000 attack points.

"Enjoy my white lightning, because this is all you're ever going to get. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, white lightning attack!"

Kayla screamed as the dragon's blast hit her Strength of Prophecy and wiped out all 4000 of her life points in one fell swoop. She dropped to her knees, defeated.

Joan and Mokuba sprang forth to hug Seto. Seto grabbed Joan's face and sucked on her lips as camera flashes zapped their eyelids. Joan didn't care that the world was watching anymore. In fact, she hoped that the backstabbing bitches from her internship were watching. Let them see how little she cared about their belittling, condescending remarks. She and Michael had lasted through the years despite their attempts at sabotage, and now she had everything she ever dreamed of.

Joan took her time kissing Mokuba next, letting a fresh round of flashes capture every angle imaginable. While Seto gave a victory speech and told Kayla to get out of his sight before he decided to file a restraining order, Joan headed back to Marc and Michael. A few cameras followed Joan, but most remained trained on Seto. Mokuba stayed with Seto as well, ready to save face in case Seto went off the deep end with his threats toward Kayla.

Michael wrapped Joan in a bear hug and kissed her.

"You know how to handle your men," Marc said, blown away by the spectacle his bosses had allowed. "They're actually going to pay you for the wife experience?"

"Yep," Michael answered. "They also have baby rabies."

"No kidding?" Marc saw a serious expression on Michael's face and absolute glee on Joan's. "Are you going to let them carry out that part of the fantasy?"

Joan and Michael filled Marc in on the details until Linda reminded Michael that she'd already pushed Nathaniel's bedtime back far enough. Nathaniel whined that he wanted to at least get Seto Kaiba's autograph, so Linda dug a scrap of paper out of her purse and Joan got Seto to sign it with a little note to his future nephew. Joan thanked Marc and Michael again for showing up before they headed off with their other women.


	34. Chapter 34: On My Honor

**Chapter Song:** "On My Honor" by Cindy Dasch, or maybe the author is unknown. I read something that said Cindy Dasch is merely the person who wrote it down, and it has been sung by Girl Scouts for far longer. I'm claiming fair use on two lines of lyrics. Actually, who knows what the original lyrics are. They're a little different everywhere you look.

**Rare Grammar Fact:** If you're writing a monologue that needs to be broken into paragraphs, open new paragraphs with a quotation mark but leave off the closing quotation mark until the speaker is finished speaking.

**Chapter 34: On My Honor**

Once back in the suite, Seto strode to the nearest bed and collapsed there, not bothering to disrobe. Joan took off his boots while Mokuba climbed onto the bed, peering over him in concern. "Big bro, are you all right?"

"Yeah, just haven't done that in a while," Seto admitted.

Joan joined them on the bed. "How did you do that anyway?"

"We experimented with neural interface technology a while back," Mokuba explained. "It was awesome at first, but then Seto's headaches kept getting worse, so we cut the program. We kept some of the wetware in place just in case we had another run-in with some creepy mage or something."

"Hm." Joan snuggled up to Seto, her head on his chest and arm around his waist. She wanted to know more but remembered Laura's warning about _that Shadow Realm stuff_ and decided not to ask.

Mokuba continued the story without prompting, recounting Seto's obsession with defeating an ancient pharaoh in a duel and the havoc that ensued from tampering with magical artifacts. Seto grunted in occasional corrections to Mokuba's narrative but otherwise let him explain everything about their adventures in the past. However, instead of talking about the Shadow Realm and Millennium Items like Joan expected, Mokuba focused on an artifact called the Quantum Cube. Apparently, the Kaiba brothers had been through far more encounters with magic than Mokuba could cover in one evening. Somewhere in the middle of the story, Seto drifted off to sleep.

Not quite tired yet, Mokuba and Joan got up quietly and headed to the living room couch. Mokuba finished his tale of the Quantum Cube with an arm around her and spent a few moments in poignant silence before saying, "It's weird, but this hotel kinda feels like home now."

"That's not so weird. Home is wherever the people you love are. Even a university lecture hall can be home if someone you love is there," Joan replied.

"I guess you're right. It's not just that, though. I feel like I've lived more in the past week than I have in the past three years."

"We can find more meaning in a campfire's glow than we ever learned in a year or so."

"Huh?"

"It's from an old Girl Scout song."

"Sing it," Mokuba requested.

Joan pulled up some lyrics to "On My Honor" on her phone and sang it for Mokuba. By the end of the song, he was shaking to hold in tears.

"What is it?" Joan asked softly.

"I never had that kind of stuff in my childhood. It's been Seto and me against the world for as long as I can remember."

Joan held Mokuba tight. She'd been expecting this from him at some point but somehow still didn't know what to say. By comparison, her childhood had been a fairy tale. Sure she'd never actually owned a pony, but she'd ridden horses a few times at camp and there were so many other things she'd gotten to experience with various groups of friends. Mokuba, on the other hand, had probably maintained professional distance from people after his run-ins with creeps wielding magical artifacts. Joan had never had cause to fear others until adulthood when she'd overheard her coworkers talking behind her back. Perhaps she should start there. "You're not the only ones against the world anymore."

"How so?"

She stroked his hair as she spoke, as if _he_ were the one reliving _her_ traumatic memory. "I found out about polyamory when I was nineteen, and at twenty, I had a summer internship with a big publishing house. I'd recently met Michael and a few other guys through a dating site, and some of the guys I worked with were really hot, so I was getting around.

"It wasn't the guys I was actually dating that I had to worry about, though. It was the guys I _didn't_ date . . . and the girls. The girls were even worse. The guys just peed in my coffee mug and put tapioca pudding in my cycling shoes, but I heard the girls talking poison. I told my boss, but she didn't care. So I started drinking less coffee and taking my mug with me on the few bathroom breaks I took, because I always had to check over everything when I got back to my chair, especially the chair itself, for sharp objects.

"My office sweethearts chickened out and stopped dating me, but I still had Michael through it all. I lasted through the end of the summer, but it wasn't easy. I had no friends in the office, nobody until the very last day when I had a one-time fling with my boss's boss."

"Was he taking advantage of you?" Mokuba asked.

"No no," Joan grinned. "I told him upfront that I was interested. He was the hottest man in the building and on top of that, he was also a Michael."

"You really have a thing for M names, don't you?"

Joan giggled. "Not really. It's more of a coincidence."

Mokuba thought for a moment. "The other workers, though. Do you want to pursue legal action against them?"

"If only I could go back in time to collect evidence, but I have no fingerprints, no recordings, nothing. Even if I'd thought to record that stuff about the poison I overheard, they'd already stolen my phone and pretended to be me and told Michael that I was breaking up with him. We sorted that out quickly once I told Michael they stole my phone, but it still sucked."

"I can only imagine," Mokuba said.

"Yeah, but it brought us closer in the end. Michael said it helped him get in touch with his feelings, you know, like how Seto reacted after that shit with Pegasus. My point though is that the next time you and Seto go head-to-head against the world and you need backup, you've got me, and I've got Michael and Marc, so in a sense you have them too. It's a whole network, actually."

"You mean like how Nathaniel is suddenly our nephew?"

"Yep."

"That's pretty cool."

"My friends are your friends. Your friends are my friends," Joan sang to the tune of "This Land is Your Land."

Joan and Mokuba both burst into giggles.

"This is amazing. I've never met someone who just sings whenever like we're in a musical or something."

"Then you need to meet my friends from university. André writes songs, so there's music in their house every day. They live on Wendy Street, so they call their place Neverland."

"Aw man! I hope Seto doesn't start calling them the nerd herd or something when he finds out. I mean, he seems like he's gotten over a lot of his inhibitions where you're concerned, but I wouldn't push my luck with other people."

"All right. Just you for now then. Friday night we stay at Neverland and then Saturday we'll go to the Blooming Planet Festival."

"OK," Mokuba grinned, "if you'll come to the charity ball Thursday night."

"Charity ball?" Joan asked. 

"It's kind-of an after party for the Summit. Most people fly home Friday, so they scheduled the ball on Thursday."

"Sounds good, as long as I get to dance with both of you."

"Don't you mean all three of us? I set Marc and Laura up with tickets already."

Joan squealed with excitement and pawed at Mokuba's KC belt. "Get inside me now!"

"Whoa, can we at least get to a bed first?"

Joan sprang up and towed Mokuba into the vacant bedroom. She stripped off her bottoms and grabbed a condom from her purse but didn't bother with her top. Mokuba dropped his jeans, and Joan stroked him to stiffness while he pulled his shirt off. She pushed him backwards onto the bed, slipped the condom on, and mounted him. Only then did she bother removing her shirt and bra. Her breasts bounced freely as she rode him into the night.


	35. Chapter 35: We Need to Talk

**Author's Note:** This chapter has been approved by my husband. I like to call him Male or Man. He likes to call me Woman or Female. Sometimes Male talks about himself in third person and it is really cute. What you're about to read is based on how we actually interact at home. Of course, Michael isn't Male's real name, but I've dated three Michaels and had sex with four people who share my husband's first name, so that's why I use Michael. Brother-in-law's name has also been changed.

**Chapter song:** "Drop 'Em Out" by Wheeler Walker Jr.

**Chapter 35: We Need to Talk**

Joan woke to Seto stroking her hair as she lay ensconced in Mokuba's arms. "Whore," he said softly.

"Hm?"

"Get dressed. You're going to be late."

_IUD removal, right_, Joan thought. She pried Mokuba's arms off herself. "Do I have time for a shower?"

"Make it quick."

Joan rinsed off, brushed her teeth, and put on a clean dress. Tamara showed up with breakfast burritos for the ride, and Seto kissed Joan before the women headed down to the limo.

Finally alone with her charge, Tamara fished for a way to break the ice. "So . . . what do we need to pack for Japan?"

Joan swallowed a mouthful of burrito before speaking. "The usual, I guess. It's not like we'll be backpacking through the countryside or anything out there. We'll probably want power adapters. Make sure our phones are all set up to work out there. Roland is probably on top of that already."

"True. He put in a rush order for my passport and said he'd get the rest of the paperwork in order too. It's almost creepy how fast these rich boys make things move."

"Tell me about it. I once had to wait two months to see a doctor, and here they just throw who knows how much money at one and boom!"

"Are you nervous?"

"Always. Show me someone who isn't."

"I don't know. Those Kaiba boys seem to have their shit together."

"It's an act, even for them. I'm not going to spill their secrets, but they have issues just like you and me."

"So that's your secret to handling the big bad CEOs, huh? You see them as flawed from the start, so they don't scare you."

"More or less. As long as I'm not facing twenty of them at once, it's all good."

With that, Joan and Tamara began building a friendship. They talked about their upbringing and childhood aspirations as well as some of the road bumps and twists they encountered along the way. Tamara discovered that Joan had also been a Girl Scout, and they began swapping some of their old favorite songs.

As expected, Joan's IUD removal procedure hurt, but otherwise it went smoothly. She said goodbye to Tamara at the doorstep of her apartment and headed inside.

Joan found her muscular, tattooed husband in the bedroom wearing nothing but shorts and relaxing in his usual way: glued to his computer screen and chatting on his headset. "Hello, Male."

"Hello, Woman," Michael returned.

Joan rested her chin on Michael's bald head and peered at the screen. She recognized her brother-in-law's username. "Hi Jake! Change your mind yet?"

"Jake says no," Michael relayed.

"Figures. Hey, you guys ever play Monsters of the Duel?"

"Jake says it's not his kind of game," Michael relayed. He didn't bother adding his own opinion, too lost in a mountain of trolls.

Joan gnawed on Michael's head while she watched him play.

"Hey Jake, wanna come over and handle this pesky woman for me? I think it wants something."

Joan turned and emptied the dirty clothes from her backpack into a plastic laundry basket, then tossed in the clothes she was wearing for good measure. She plopped onto the bed. "I'm ready for my semen now!"

Michael got to a stopping point in his game and set his headset aside. "Boobs!" He grabbed a handful of miniature silicone breasts that Joan had given him for Christmas. He threw them at her one-by-one, and she threw them back until most of them lay scattered on the floor or lost in the bed.

Joan bared her teeth in a playful snarl and hauled him into bed by the elastic waistband of his shorts. He collapsed on top of her and pretended to snore until Joan pinched and tickled him out of it. He pinched and tickled her back as they tumbled and Joan wrestled his shorts off.

Michael growled and got back on top, pinning her shoulders to the bed as he entered her and crushed his lips against hers. He pounded eight inches of solid cock against her cervix while she squealed and writhed.

On the edge of climax but not quite there, Michael pulled out and flipped Joan into doggie position. He gripped her hips for leverage as he slid her over his cock, modulating the pace until it felt just right. Hot sperm surged into her vagina and began swimming to her deepest recesses.

"Aaaand you're pregnant," Michael declared as he disengaged.

"Possible but unlikely. It's day 23 of my cycle," Joan said.

"Damn. I should have saved that jizz for Linda," Michael teased. He grabbed a paper towel and stuck it between Joan's labia to catch the dripout.

Joan rolled into a sitting position and wiped with the extra paper towels he tossed beside her. "You trying already?"

"No. I figured we should actually talk to you about it first. I don't trust the rich boys to do your talking for you."

"After last night, I trust them."

Michael lay beside her and encircled her in his arms. "That was impressive, but I'm still not a hundred percent convinced. It will take time to prove that you're not just their new toy."

"They did actually pay off my student loans, you know."

"That's still mere pocket change to them."

"So four months? That will be enough to convince you?"

"Maybe. If they impregnated you now and did a DNA test to make sure it was theirs, they'd probably pay child support, but at the same time they might abandon you or worse, take the kid to be raised in Japan and never let you see it again. These guys can do whatever the fuck they want, and that's scary. I don't want you getting hurt over them."

Joan took a deep breath and tried to imagine the scenarios Michael described. "We're already past the point where I could walk away from this unscathed."

"Shit." Michael let this roll around in his head for a moment. "Hey, what happened to the other Michael?"

"He bailed."

Michael's grip tightened.

"Don't worry about it," Joan said, "I knew he was on his way out anyway."

"Yeah, I never expected him to last, but what makes you think the rich boys will be any different?"

"A lot of little things. Mokuba texting you. Seto inviting Marc in for a threesome like it was nothing. We're not dealing with 'Disney children' like the guys I worked with."

"Fucking wusses," Michael grumbled, recalling how Joan's office sweethearts had turned their backs on her.

Joan sighed, regretting bringing up old ghosts. She needed to change the subject fast. "How about you and Linda, though? What makes her want another kid all of a sudden?"

"It's not that sudden, actually. She's been agonizing over it since she turned thirty-nine."

Michael elaborated on Linda's reasons until they grew hungry. They went to the kitchen and scraped together a meal while they continued to lay out plans for the future. Michael refused to bank on a continuous stream of cash from the Kaibas, and with the student loans cleared, they could start saving. Joan agreed it was a reasonable precaution.

A text from Linda interrupted their long-overdue conversation: _I'm coming over. We need to talk._


	36. Chapter 36: Get Out

**Chapter 36: Get Out**

Michael opened the door to a red-eyed Nathaniel and a scowling Linda. Michael kissed Linda, then kneeled and wrapped Nathaniel in a comforting hug. Joan stepped forward to offer a hug to Linda but paused before she completed the motion. Something was off.

"You," Linda snapped. "I can't even look at you right now. Get out."

Joan crossed her arms. "I live here." She'd thrown on sweat pants and a T-shirt when she heard Linda was coming over, but she had no intention of leaving, especially not without her bodyguard.

"I don't give a hoot. We're in this mess because of you."

Michael rose to his feet. "I have no idea what you're going on about, but Joan stays. Especially if this has anything to do with her."

Linda huffed and marched to the plush green couch, pulling Nathaniel behind her. She sat in the middle and waited with a heated, expectant glare and Nathaniel clinging to her side until Michael joined them on the couch. Joan sat in a matching armchair, on Michael's side of the couch.

"Start from the beginning," Michael said.

"You already know the beginning. That duel last night was broadcast worldwide, and all the kids at school are talking about it. They saw Nathaniel. They saw Joan. Everything."

"You didn't have to follow me through that crowd," Michael pointed out.

"Yes. I. Did. You said it was important to show support, you put on your stupid pouty face, and I fell for it because I didn't want to lose you."

"Then why are you mad at Joan and not me?"

"Because Joan's a whore, and because of that the kids at school called me a whore too."

Joan rolled her eyes and Nathaniel burst into a fresh bout of tears.

"Serious?" Michael said. "There's nothing wrong with being a whore. You can't let them get to you over _that_."

"There's more," Linda went on, "Nathaniel lost a duel to those punks. They drew a penis on his backpack and then they threw his cards in the toilet and urinated on them, and as if that wasn't bad enough, they gave him a swirly in that same, nasty water."

Joan shuddered. It was happening all over again. A little urine was the least of their worries.

"You talk to the principal?" Michael asked.

"She blew me off. Said this stuff happens to everyone at some point and that it will all blow over once a new fad hits."

"It won't," Joan said darkly, "not until he switches schools at least, but doing that right away would defeat the purpose. They need to forget about that video first. I don't know how long that will take, but take my bodyguard tomorrow. I'll stay home all day. As many days as it takes, actually. Until Seto hires a bodyguard for Nathaniel, I'm not going anywhere."

Linda's mouth dropped open. They all sat in silence before Nathaniel's wail broke the tension. "I want Uncle Seto! He's so tough, nobody defeats him!"

"Not true." Joan leaned forward. "Everyone has a weakness, even Seto. Everyone wants something they can't have. If all you want is some ice cream, you're in really good shape, but those bullies are missing much more from their lives. They _wish_ they had uncles as cool as Seto and Mokuba. They _wish_ they had a whore for an aunt. They _wish_ they had a stepdad as caring and fun as Michael. They _wish_ they had a mom as protective and beautiful as yours. They also wish they were as smart and hardworking as you. They think they can take all those things from you, but those aren't things that can be taken. Do you want to know what Seto would say if he were here? Those bullies are vultures. They think they can take from you and offer nothing in return, but you're worth so much more than that."

Nathaniel's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really." Joan turned to Linda. "Let me give you Roland's number. He handles this sort of thing for Seto. I actually don't even have Seto's phone number. I get the feeling he doesn't like being disturbed by whores like me when he's trying to work."

Linda blinked. "Then what was with all that Mrs. Kaiba talk?"

"Mokuba wanted to call me something else, and that's just what we're going with for now. I hope Mokuba gets more comfortable with the word whore eventually, though. I like it."

"What is a whore anyway?" Nathaniel asked. "Mommy won't tell me."

"It's an adult who is so good at making other adults feel good that she gets paid to do it," Joan said.

"Can boys be whores?"

"Usually they're referred to as gigolos, but there are a variety of other terms used."

"Oh. So what's it like being a whore?"

"Dangerous," Linda cut in. "Don't even think about it."

"Why?" Nathaniel asked.

"You don't need to worry about that yet," Linda said. "However, since you still have school tomorrow, you do need to worry about finishing your homework."

"I'll be right back." Joan got up and grabbed her phone from the bedroom. She gave Roland's number, along with Tamara's, to Linda. Linda then dragged a reluctant Nathaniel home to finish his homework.


	37. Chapter 37: Bullies

**Chapter Song:** David Rovics - Bullies

**Chapter 37: Bullies**

Seto couldn't concentrate on his work. The Summit seminars and workshops over for the day, he had eaten a quick dinner and retired to his suite rather than sticking around to socialize. He now sat staring at the emails his secretary found important enough to forward, trying not to think of his whore, how she was probably fucking the wage monkey for hours on end, how the wage monkey probably had a bigger cock and more stamina, how the wage monkey definitely had bigger muscles. Seto thought of that seed taking root in her. Maybe, in some way, perhaps in several ways, that seed was more worthy than his own. An ache spread through his fingers as he typed, working on automatic pilot and not really seeing the words in front of him.

A video call icon flashed on his screen. Seto accepted it without thinking. His secretary wouldn't put it through unless it was important.

A haughty 20-year-old blonde with half-moon glasses and malachite eyes popped up on the screen. Rebecca Hawkins. "Hey Kaiba!"

"What do you want, cunt?"

Rebecca flipped her hair. "Coming from a man who calls his fiancée a whore, I'll take that as a compliment. I've come to apologize anyway."

"About damn time. So you admit to hacking my deck, then?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. What you said during your duel moved me. I didn't see it coming. I thought . . . I thought you were just aiming to cause a stir over Facebook, and now I see there's so much more to it than that. I'll do this one free of charge, but it will take a couple of weeks to do it properly. Nobody will be able to reverse it once it's done, and there will be no way of tracing it back to me or Kaiba Corp."

Seto smirked. "I expect nothing less."

"And Kaiba?"

"What?"

"Congratulations."

Seto ended the call and went back to plowing through his emails, emboldened by the recent turn of events.

Wedding thoughts crept into Seto's mind, but he shoved them aside. Whatever his whore wanted, he would simply provide. After all, she would undoubtedly want to partake in several American peasant traditions, and that would leave little time for more posh forms of entertainment. Seto thought of the elegant weddings his adoptive father had forced him to attend and decided that the more ways Joan could make the scumbag roll over in his grave, the better.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Just when Seto had finally gotten his mind back on his work, Roland had to interrupt.

Seto turned to face Roland. "Speak."

"A situation has developed, Sir." Roland went on to relay everything he'd discussed with Linda and Joan about Nathaniel, including Joan's insistence on providing Nathaniel with a bodyguard.

Seto clenched his fists. Nathaniel had been such a happy kid, so innocent, like Mokuba at that age, before Pegasus had kidnapped him. "Roland, set my nephew up with the best bodyguard you can find and get me that principal's head on a pike."

"Sir? May I suggest a more . . . legal course of action?"

Seto rubbed his temple. "I meant figuratively."

_Sometimes it's difficult to tell_, Roland thought, holding his tongue.

"Get that nosey reporter on it."

"Which reporter, sir?"

"The one who badgered me with all those questions while you were detained." Seto hated how Tricia had pegged him, how she'd read him like an open book, and how he'd woken up to find the words he should have said himself staring him in the face, but he knew deep down that without her, he would have denied his feelings indefinitely. Tricia knew how to write an article with sympathy and gusto, something that would incite others to action. With any luck, Tricia's exposé would get the principal fired. As for the bullies, they needed to learn a lesson.


	38. Chapter 38: Changes

**Illustration Credit: **Whoever developed the virtual ring customizer on Jewlr

**Chapter Songs:** "The Times They Are a-Changin'" by Bob Dylan and "Baby Bumblebee" by Unknown

**Chapter 38: Changes**

Two packages showed up at Joan's door on Thursday morning. Michael answered the door and signed for them while Joan's hands were soapy with dishwater. Despite Seto's admonition, she still felt obligated to do her own cleaning.

Joan spotted the packages in Michael's hands as he walked back through the living room. "Mail! Mail! Mail!"

"Yes, I am Male." Michael plopped the packages on the dining table: one tiny and one the size of three textbooks.

Joan finished rinsing the dishes and dried her hands. "What a smart Male you are."

"Smart Male, special Male, pretty Male."

"Fertile Male."

Michael grabbed Joan's hips and began dry-thrusting. "Yes yes, Male like you lots. Oh please make baby, oh please, oh please?"

Joan reached back and started undoing his belt.

"Whoa, I don't think we have time for this before I go to work."

"Come on! I'm not going to see you again until after I come back from Japan."

"OK, OK. I'll give you a quickie." Michael pressed Joan against a wall and dropped his pants. He lifted her dress to find that she wasn't wearing any panties and dove in. "So, you gonna bleed on Seto's dick this month?"

"That's the plan," Joan said as Michael's thrusts commenced.

"Hope he doesn't fire you over it."

"I have a feeling he'll be happy knowing you didn't succeed yet."

"But what if my sperm has super powers and you're already pregnant?"

"Mmmm, sounds good."

Joan and Michael lost themselves in the sex until Michael came. He pulled out and lunged for a roll of paper towels as semen dribbled down Joan's legs. They wiped up quickly, and Michael gave Joan a kiss before running off to work.

Joan took a knife from the kitchen and cut the tape on the smaller box. As expected, she found a ring inside. The packing slip declared it to be tungsten carbide, visually indistinguishable from platinum and far more scratch resistant. Four synthetic heart-shaped stones arranged like a four-leaf clover were accompanied by laser-engraved names on the metal: opal for Seto, ruby for Mokuba, sapphire for Michael, and peridot for Marc. "Kaiba" lined the inside. Joan grinned as she examined the scintillating stones and highly reflective metal. She tried it on and found that it fit perfectly, though it felt rather weighty on a hand unaccustomed to adornments.

Joan sliced open the second box and stared down at more scintillating crystals, these ones sewn onto dark green fabric. She lifted the garment and saw that they only lined the neckline and waist, leaving the rest of the gown simple yet elegant. A note came with it:_ Couldn't stop thinking about you. Hope this isn't too much. Don't worry, it's only glass – Mokuba _

It was too much, but Joan had to admit she didn't have much else to suit the occasion, and Mokuba had a better sense of appropriate attire than anyone she knew. She tried on the dress and slipped into it easily, finding it neither too tight nor too loose. The off-the-shoulder design accentuated her provocative clavicles. Joan strutted in front of the bathroom mirror, liking the dress more with every step. Mokuba must have been paying close attention to her size and preferences while they were shopping.

Joan went to her home office and dug through her jewelry. She found a tarnished silver bicycle necklace and polished it until it shone almost as brightly as her new ring. She then headed to the bathroom and picked through her eyeshadow until she decided on going with a bold green and silver look to match her dress.

By the time Tamara showed up, Joan was in the middle of doing her makeup. Tamara came dressed in a simple black suit, ready to blend in with the formal crowd. Joan let Tamara in and went back to her bathroom mirror while Tamara hovered. "Hey, did you read the news?"

"No." Joan had been too busy tackling her manuscript submission queue the past two days to read much of anything else.

"Oh. My. God. You should have seen the picketers who showed up at Nathaniel's school after this big San Francisco Chronicle article came out. They really put the pressure on. The school principal is getting canned so hard. They've already got a job opening posted online."

"Sweet!" Joan applied some lipstick, dark and dramatic.

"Roland got Nathaniel his own bodyguard, but hopefully that won't be necessary in the long run. The superintendent is holding an expulsion hearing for the bullies tomorrow, and Nathaniel's friends are backing him up."

Joan froze. "For real?"

"Kaiba's duel really inspired them."

"I mean, that's awesome that Nathaniel's friends are backing him up, but what about the bullies? Given that they're just kids too, isn't expulsion a little much?"

"It's just a hearing for now. Hopefully they'll get awarded Saturday school, which is really just another name for community service, or something like that instead of getting expelled."

"I guess the times they are a-changin'," Joan said.

Tamara laughed. "Are you going to start singing on me again?"

"Maybe later."

"I hope so. It's been years since I got to sing like that."

Joan grinned. "Well, I won't stop you."

Tamara took a deep breath. "IIIII'm bringing home a baby bumblebee!"

Joan put the finishing touches on her makeup and joined in, "Won't my mommy be so proud of me!"

They kept singing as Joan grabbed her laptop bag plus the suitcase she had packed for the weekend and subsequent trip to Japan. They loaded her luggage into the limo and continued singing on the ride, switching to different songs when they grew tired of each one and teaching each other ones they didn't know yet.


	39. Chapter 39: Charity Ball

**Chapter Songs:** David Cook - Time Of My Life, Shanice & Jon Secada - If I Never Knew You, and Lifehouse - You and Me

**Chapter 39: Charity Ball**

The moment Joan stepped out of the limo, Seto grabbed her and kissed her hard. The longer they spent apart, the more he burned for her touch, and actually touching her granted such sweet release.

Seto lingered on her lips until Mokuba barged between them. "Hey Seto, quit hogging her!" Mokuba examined the ring on her finger and kissed her left hand before moving up to her lips, his fingers trailing over her exposed neck.

While Mokuba still locked lips with Joan, Seto took her hand to get a closer look at the ring. There in all their glory, four birthstones adorned her ring finger. Seto's opal and the wage monkey's sapphire opposed one another in position but equaled one another in size along with Mokuba's ruby and Marc's peridot. It strangely comforted him to see all four of their names engraved there, proof that he comprised part of Joan's team set in stone, or rather metal.

Joan drew back to look at the brothers, noticing how they matched perfectly in their simple black suits with cerulean shirts and black ties. Joan wondered if this was by coordination or coincidence but decided not to question it. She linked arms with the brothers, and they headed up a red carpet together.

Cameras of every description tracked their every step, and reporters shouted for attention. Seto stopped at one to answer a few questions, and Joan flashed the rocks on her finger, explaining how she'd told the brothers no conflict diamonds and they'd come up with this. She did not, however, mention anything about her original, long-gone diamond ring passed down from Michael's grandmother and stolen by her ex-boyfriend. Though the thought crossed her mind and caused her some discomfort, the steady contact of the brothers kept a buoyant smile on her face through the entire red carpet ordeal.

Once inside, Joan found herself giving the same ring speech to CEO after CEO. Conversations quickly grew routine and tedious, never delving into anything beyond the physical as the game developers politely excused themselves to approach exciting new faces. Waiters with trays of hors d'oeuvres floated through the crowd, and Joan grabbed as many as possible out of sheer boredom.

A cutting remark from Seto towards a young man with magenta hair and honey eyes snapped Joan back to attention. She looked to Mokuba for an explanation.

"Leon von Schroeder, the younger brother of Zigfried von Schroeder," Mokuba said.

Joan's eyes lit up. "Brothers?"

"Don't even think about it," Mokuba warned. "Leon and Zigfried cheated in one of our big Duel Monsters tournaments several years ago."

"Come on," Leon whined, "you know that wasn't my idea at all. Zigfried talked me into it."

Joan took a good look at Leon and turned back to Mokuba. "Don't worry. I prefer guys who take at least some responsibility for their actions. Besides, the pink hair isn't doing it for me."

Seto smirked. "Even my whore has better taste than your family, Schroeder."

Leon blanched.

"Let me guess," Seto said, "your older brother talked you into dyeing your hair to match his. At least when I talk Mokuba into something, it actually looks good on him."

Leon rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, those suits do look pretty good on you two."

Seto's hand snaked around Joan's waist. "I wasn't talking about the suits."

"Yeah, um . . . I'm going to just step over here now. Bye." Leon left.

Mokuba sighed. "Seto, do you think we could actually make friends with people for a change?"

"Why, so we can invite them over for hanky-panky playtime?"

Mokuba looked aghast. "No. I mean like for regular stuff. The stuff we missed as kids."

Seto closed his eyes. He'd hoped that building Kaiba Land together and letting Mokuba run around with Yugi's geek squad would have filled that void, but clearly it hadn't been enough. "Mokuba, nobody's stopping you from making friends."

"I know, but I look up to you, Seto. When you don't like someone, I feel like I'm not allowed to like them either. I know it's stupid, but I feel like if I want to make real friends, ones we don't pay, I can never introduce you to them."

Joan blinked. The brothers had entered a staring match. All their feelings started bubbling to the surface: too real, too intense. Should she even be here right now?

"Excuse me. May I borrow this?" Marc showed up and pulled Joan away before either brother could protest. Marc guided Joan to the dance floor and led her in a slow waltz, easy for her out-of-practice legs to follow. "Have those boys been giving you trouble?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Joan replied.

"Oh really? You looked a little lost there." Marc spun her into a twirl and caught her again.

"It's just . . ." Joan spoke slowly, caught between focusing on the dance and the Kaibas. "Their childhood was so different from mine. They have wounds I'm not sure I'm capable of healing."

"As do I. It's not your job to do that for them, nor for me. Some wounds never heal but become part of who we are."

"That's bullshit, Marc. You and the Kaibas wiped out my agoraphobia. Granted you probably didn't understand what you were doing at the time, but you did it all the same." Joan couldn't tell if her agoraphobia was gone for good, but at the moment, she felt invincible in Marc's arms.

"That's only because you made the choice to let us help you."

"So what about you? Will you ever make the choice to let me help you?"

A tiny smile quirked Marc's lips. "We're not to that stage in our relationship yet."

"Really?" Joan briefly removed her hand from his shoulder and held the ring before his face. "This says otherwise."

"Not sure why Mokuba insisted on including me there, but I'll admit I'm flattered. You're becoming quite important to me."

Joan gave a slight shrug. "We wouldn't have met without you."

"It's still overkill, but fine. Let's see where this goes." Marc finished the dance with a deep dip and sensuous kiss.

"Disgusting!" one bystander declared. Catcalls and wolf whistles ensued, drowning out jeers, but Joan paid them no mind as she enjoyed the way his powerful, graceful muscles rippled under her hands. Mokuba and Seto came over to witness the spectacle.

Marc spoke into Joan's ear so nobody else could hear. "Let's give them a real show." They went into a slightly faster foxtrot, and Joan managed to keep up; the waltz had warmed up her legs well. Marc's dark walnut eyes captivated Joan as she savored the moment. The noise from the crowd died down as the observers became enthralled by the performance.

Marc released Joan, spinning her into Seto's waiting arms. Whispers abounded as the CEO of Kaiba Corp. took control. For the first time in his life, Seto felt grateful for the excessive ballroom dance lessons his adoptive father had forced on him and Mokuba so they could make a good impression at events like these. His flawless precision kept Joan in step as she followed his lead.

Seto handed Joan off to Mokuba, again generating whispers from the crowd but fewer this time. With such a smooth exchange, some of the bystanders missed the moment and only later realized that she had taken on the younger Kaiba brother. Even Joan had difficulty distinguishing between their dance styles. However, Mokuba's movements felt more fluid and natural, as if he had spent more time cultivating his skills outside of lessons. At the end of the song, Mokuba bowed to Joan and kissed her hand. Hoping to see something more scandalous, the disappointed gawkers lost interest.


	40. Chapter 40: Magic

**Chapter Songs:** Big Bad Voodoo Daddy - Mr. Pinstripe Suit and Dark Waltz - Hayley Westenra

**Chapter 40: Magic**

Mokuba and Joan entered into another dance: a quickstep that took all of Joan's concentration to follow. She reveled in the challenge, relieved that nobody commented the few times she faltered. Mokuba passed her back to Seto, who passed her back to Marc.

Another waltz set in, and Joan made her rounds again but suddenly found herself in the arms of an eccentric-looking man with a plume of white hair extending from the bridge of his nose to high above his forehead. The rest of his hair was long and dark, falling below his waist. Amethyst crystals that matched his eyes sparkled on either side of his forehead, and he wore an unusual white and blue outfit. His high cheekbones granted his face a somewhat ghoulish appearance. "My dear, has anyone ever told you that you have an aura of pure light?"

Joan had heard this statement several times before, but usually it came from an elderly hippie woman. "Yes. Most recently at a book festival in LA."

"Well, it's true. You simply must join my society."

"Excuse me. You are?"

"How rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Master Sartorius of the Society of Light."

Joan took note of the strange man's green and yellow jade earrings tipped with curved, pointed ivory. A few gold beads gleamed between the stone ones, and Joan remembered Seto's warnings about obnoxious magical artifacts. "I'm sorry. My schedule is entirely booked for the foreseeable future." Joan made a gentle attempt to pull away from him.

Sartorius' grip on her waist tightened. "Ah, but come with me and I will make you a queen to bring about a bold new destiny for mankind!" His amethyst eyes glowed with an eerie fire.

"No thanks. I'm already making a difference in the world, and I'm not into cults." Joan tried a little harder to escape his grasp without causing a scene.

"But you have so much potential. I see it in your aura. You must harness it, or you will be doing the world a disservice."

"Dude. You've made your proposition. I've rejected it. Get away from me."

Joan jerked away from Sartorius, but he pulled her back forcefully. He let out a howl as her hand pushed against his shoulder and her ring delivered a burn felt only to him. Sartorius drew back and collapsed to his knees.

Marc, Mokuba, Seto, Roland, and Tamara reached Joan's side in an instant.

"What," Sartorius panted, "what magic is this?"

Seto glowered. "Accusing my whore of witchcraft? How fifteenth century of you."

Sartorius displayed his burned shoulder. "Explain this!"

"That's easy. You did it to yourself with a hidden device that self-destructed."

Joan appreciated Seto's show of faith in her, but deep down she knew Sartorius wasn't lying. As Seto and Sartorius continued to exchange sharp words, Mokuba led Joan away from the limelight and into a quiet corner. Marc followed, and Tamara stood watch while they put their heads together.

"This is going to sound weird," Mokuba began, "but I felt something right before he screamed."

"Me too," Marc said. "It was like some sort of electric pulse running through my brain. What happened there?"

Joan explained Sartorius' creepy advances and how her ring had been in contact with the burned flesh.

Mokuba took Joan's hand and concentrated on the ring. The ruby lit up. "Damn."

"What?" Joan asked.

Mokuba passed Joan's hand to his art director. "Marc, look at this. Really look."

Marc saw the ruby's glow extinguish and focused until the peridot lit up. "Uh oh."

"What?" Joan asked again.

"Seto _hates_ magic, and this . . . this is obviously some sort of magic," Mokuba replied.

Joan's eyes widened. "Do you think Seto felt it too?"

"If he did, he'll never own up to it," Mokuba said. "He'll probably say something like—"

"I have a headache." Seto's face appeared over Marc's shoulder, and Marc dropped Joan's hand with a start. "I think my neural interface just malfunctioned."

"Oh." Joan couldn't think of anything else to say and neither could the others.

"I need to run some diagnostics on it, but before I do . . ." Seto took Joan in his arms, and Joan slung hers behind his neck. Marc and Mokuba watched the opal illuminate as they kissed. "We'll fuck as soon as I have this cleared up," Seto said as they parted. He left with Roland in tow.

"That only leaves Michael," Mokuba said as soon as Seto was out of earshot. "We need to find out if he's connected to this too."

Joan looked up and spotted Tamara keeping watch a few paces away. "Hey Tam, could you do me a little favor and bring me my phone?" Joan had left her purse in the limo, confident that Roland would have it safely delivered to Seto's room.

"Only if Marc sticks with you while I'm gone. Things are getting weird around here."

"Of course," Marc replied.

Tamara took off while Marc and Mokuba closed ranks around Joan. "Seto is going to freak out when he learns about this, and I don't know how long we can keep it under wraps," Mokuba said.

Marc placed a reassuring hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "Calm down. If this is anything like the magic of legends, Joan should be able to control it. Either that, or it won't activate without clear and present danger."

"Yeah, but we clearly have some control over it too," Mokuba said. "What if Seto inadvertently activates it or even just sees the ring glowing?"

Laura nuzzled her way between Joan and Marc. She wore a backless red evening gown that showcased her elegant body. "Hey, can I have my husband back yet?"

"Not quite." Mokuba explained the predicament to Laura, and they bounced around some potential solutions until a lady in a black dress drew their attention to the front of the room. Joan discerned that the lady was giving some sort of speech about how certain video games improve the lives of physically and mentally disabled children, but she barely listened as her thoughts raced.

Tamara returned with Joan's phone. Joan unlocked it to find a message from Michael: _My head did something freaky. I'm fine now, but Linda insists on taking me to the hospital._ Joan wondered then if Mokuba, Marc, and Seto were all underplaying exactly how intense the sensations they'd felt had been out of some need to uphold a macho façade.

Joan explained what she could through text and watched the sapphire on her ring light up as Michael responded. The other stones also glowed intermittently. Seto would surely notice at some point, and it wasn't as if she could simply take the ring off without a damn good excuse.

The speech drew to a close, and the festivities resumed. Joan, Mokuba, Marc, and Laura re-formed their huddle. "We'll need to keep Seto's eyes off that ring tonight," Mokuba said, "and the best way to do that is to keep him distracted while he's fucking Joan. Who's in?"

"Oh no no no," Laura said, "I don't want to be there when he blows a gasket, especially if he's going to be naked. You do what you want, but I'm out."

"Marc?" Mokuba asked, "Didn't you already have a threesome with Seto and Joan anyway?"

"I only agreed to that because I knew Seto wasn't going to stick around after the Summit. I see you every day, though. This could turn awkward."

"You work with Laura," Mokuba pointed out.

"She's not my boss." A cold silence settled over them for a minute before Marc revised his statement. "If you were any other boss, I'd say no, but you and Seto have already proved fifty times over that this works for you, so this could actually be fun." A playful gleam entered Marc's walnut eyes.

Joan caught herself grinning despite the gravity of the situation.


	41. Chapter 41: Distraction

**Illustration Credit: **In progress by EroticFanart on DeviantArt and Twitter

**Chapter Song: **The Moth - Aimee Mann

**Author's Notes: **After much consideration as well as a poll on my Facebook author page, I have decided to use «_guillemets_» to indicate telepathic communication. Unadorned italics are for internal thoughts, not for thoughts directed at others.

**Chapter 41: Distraction**

After Laura had taken another round of dancing with Marc and Joan suffered through another hour of mingling with executives, during which she nervously laughed off her ring's luminescence as a technological quirk the brothers had added to it, they met up once again. Laura spoke parting words to Marc and moved in to kiss him. Superstitious about goodbye kisses, Marc put up a hand to stop her.

"This is good luck, not goodbye," Laura persisted.

Marc sighed. "Fine, just this once."

Laura and Marc kissed deeply. Laura then hugged Joan and Mokuba. "You three are going to need all the luck you can get." With that, she left.

Joan, Mokuba, and Marc piled into the elevator and rode it to the top floor. Joan clutched both men the entire way to steady her nerves.

"That technological quirk thing was a brilliant idea," Mokuba said. "Maybe we can use that, but I'll need time to get a device rigged up in case Seto wants to know how it works.

Joan nodded. "I don't want to lie to him like that, but if you think it's necessary, I'll roll with it."

The elevator opened, and their journey down the hall felt all too short. Mokuba knocked on the door, and the wait for Seto to open it felt all too long.

Seto answered the door in his blue shirt and black dress pants, tie and suit jacket discarded. He smirked at the sight of Joan between Marc and Mokuba. "Are you here for hanky-panky playtime or regular stuff?"

Marc smirked right back. "Is there a difference?"

Mokuba opened his mouth to explain the difference but then decided not to bother. He'd brought Marc for hanky-panky playtime anyway.

Seto noticed a strange expression cross Joan's face. "Whore, whatever you're charging for this, I don't care. You can work out your fees with Roland later."

Thankful that Seto hadn't guessed her actual dilemma, Joan stepped through the door and kissed him. She then passed Seto and headed straight for a bedroom with Marc and Mokuba close behind. A fresh box of condoms awaited them on the nightstand.

Mokuba covered Joan's ring finger with one hand while his other ran over her satin gown, silently congratulating himself on selecting the perfect fit for her. Meanwhile, Marc and Seto circled like hawks looking for the right opening to strike. "Go easy," Joan said more to Marc than to Seto, "Mokuba only popped his cherry last weekend."

"Is that so?" Marc paused to stare into Mokuba's violet eyes, noting the hesitation there. "Huh. Who would have thought?"

Mokuba feared that Marc was going to kiss him for a moment, but instead Marc went straight for Joan's mouth, soaking in her essence. Marc took his time aligning each kiss perfectly, like strokes of a paintbrush on canvas. Mokuba plastered a little smile on his face. Marc always worked well under pressure. They could handle this together.

Seto enjoyed the show for a while before joining the action himself. He pulled down the zipper at the back of Joan's dress and kissed the side of her neck as it dropped to her waist, revealing that she had skipped putting on a bra.

"So you've finally learned to obey me," Marc commented. He crouched to suck on one nipple while Seto greedily grabbed the other breast.

Mokuba released Joan's hand briefly, allowing her dress to fall completely to the floor. She hadn't bothered with panties either. Mokuba gasped and let his free hand slide between her legs, exploring her wet folds.

Seto's breath tingled her ear. "You've been waiting for this all evening, haven't you, whore?"

"Yes." Joan moaned as two of Mokuba's fingers entered her. She leaned against Seto's chest and stroked Marc's close-cropped hair, pleasure heightening with every stroke of Mokuba's fingers.

Before she could climax, Marc stopped sucking on her tit, rose to his full height, and commanded, "On your knees, slut."

Joan stepped out of the puddle of her gown, but Mokuba continued holding her left hand. A mild pulse shot through the men's brains as Mokuba received a thought from Joan, «_Chill. I know what I'm doing._» She gave Mokuba a nod as he released her ring hand. Joan kept her ring low and out of Seto's line of sight as she dropped to her knees.

Marc whipped out his cock and the brothers followed suit, removing their clothes while Joan sucked on Marc's shaft. She placed her ring hand under his testicles, cupping and fondling them to keep the stones turned downward.

Seto slapped Joan's cheek with his cock and Joan gave it a turn, taking it deep into her throat while she fondled his scrotum. She masturbated Mokuba with her right hand while Marc undressed fully. Seto longed to toss Joan on the bed and plunge into her, but after the little talk he'd had with Mokuba about friendship and teamwork, he held off out of consideration for the other men.

Marc returned and slapped his cock against Joan's cheek. She turned back to him, switching her right hand to wank Seto and keeping her ring hand palm-up as she moved it to Mokuba's sack. She continued rotating this way, gemstones always out of sight below their jewels as she sucked and jerked all of them in turn.

Joan coaxed out Seto's semen first, drinking down each spurt of white lightning as he released it. Seto collapsed on the bed and watched as she finished Marc and Mokuba in similar fashion, each time gulping down a well-earned dose of protein.

Joan leapt onto the bed and tossed her right arm around Seto, leaning her head on her left. "Don't tell me you're done already."

A cocky smirk crossed Seto's lips as he caressed her. "Don't tell me you're declaring victory already. You're outmatched three to one."

"Just _try_ to wear me out," Joan shot back.

"Challenge accepted," Marc said. He sidled up behind Joan and ran his fingers over her body, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. He did this until she writhed in anticipation, rubbing her rear against him, begging for his cock.

Mokuba handed Marc a condom, and Marc donned it. He drove into Joan's pussy but only gave it a few thrusts, coating his shaft with her abundant juices before prodding her asshole. Joan's eyes widened as Marc sunk into her tightest hole, opening it with gentle but steady pressure.

Once fully inside her, Marc rolled onto his back, holding Joan firmly against him until her cunt lay exposed and her tits pointed at the ceiling. He gripped the wrist of her ring hand and held it over her head, ensuring that her palm remained upward.

Joan felt completely vulnerable but also completely thrilled by her position as she gazed up at Mokuba. "Hey, I can fit more cocks than this."

Mokuba's cock sprang to attention, and he rolled a condom over it before plunging inside her. Joan squealed and moaned as Marc and Mokuba alternated their powerful thrusts.

Seto kissed and fondled Joan, waiting patiently for his turn. He thought of using her mouth again but wanted to save some seed for her cunt, just in case he got lucky with a defective condom. As Seto looked up at Mokuba's face, he thought again how his brother's seed would be nearly as good as his own, how it would give him a real blood nephew to spoil and treasure. Too bad swallowing sperm couldn't lead to pregnancy. The odd, electric pulsation he'd felt earlier returned. It didn't feel quite the same as the headaches he typically got from his neural implants, but it still felt damned uncomfortable.

"Fuck," Mokuba said. His eyes went from Seto to Marc.

"What?" Seto asked.

Mokuba didn't answer immediately, searching for an excuse for his outburst. "I'm getting . . . I'm getting close, but . . . but Marc's balls keep touching mine."

"Puh-lease," Marc chided, "_Your_ balls keep touching _mine_. Besides, you know you like it."

"Fuck," Mokuba said again. It wasn't the physical sensation of their testicles rubbing but the smooth, sultry tone of Marc's voice that sent Mokuba over the edge. Mokuba filled his condom and hugged Joan's legs to his chest as his rapidly beating heart slowed.

Somewhere between all that, the discomfort in Seto's head eased. He could run another diagnostic on the neural interface later, but right now he had an opening. "If you're done bumping balls, need I remind you that's _our_ whore you just came inside?"

Mokuba sighed and pulled out of Joan, granting Seto access. Seto wasted no time donning a condom and slipping inside her while Marc continued to fuck her asshole. The additional man meat made for a tight fit, and it took all of Seto's willpower not to come on the spot. He held out for as long as he could, considering every stroke a triumph. To Seto's relief, Marc came before he did, eyes rolling back in his head as the release swept over him. Seto held out only a little longer before spewing his load. He pulled out and saw, to his dismay, an intact condom. Again, no luck.

Marc pulled out as well and rolled Joan off himself but continued holding her protectively, spooning her supple body. Marc's hand slid from Joan's wrist to her knuckles, enveloping her four fingers. Mokuba lay down in front of Joan and stroked hair out of her face before brushing his fingers over Marc's, covering them until Marc withdrew his hand, leaving Mokuba's covering the ring.

Seto watched this transpire and couldn't help but think that something was off, but exactly what he couldn't pinpoint. After a few more seconds, Marc got up and ambled to a bathroom. Seto took Marc's place, pressing his chest against Joan's smooth back and his pubis against her warm derriere. One arm wrapped around her waist, and the other stretched under her neck until his hand contacted Mokuba's shoulder. "You homo for Marc?" Seto asked.

Mokuba startled. "Uh . . ."

"It's all right. Just wondering," Seto assured.

Mokuba squirmed as he thought of all the little things that could have given Seto that impression. "Maybe a little."

"Whatever. All I'm saying is don't hold back on my account," Seto concluded.

"No complaints here. I like bi guys," Joan said.

Mokuba let out a long breath. "OK, I'll keep that in mind."


	42. Chapter 42: Collection

**Chapter Song:** Disco Tits – Tove Lo

**Chapter 42: Collection**

Marc walked back into the room and caught the sheepish look in Mokuba's eyes. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really," Mokuba said. Aside from the evening's activities, which could have been mere tomfoolery, he hadn't seen any evidence at work that Marc swung both ways and didn't want to raise the issue regardless.

"Hey Seto," Marc said.

"What?"

"You know those crazy belts you like to wear?"

"What about them?"

"Ever used them to tie up a slut?"

"No," a sly grin crossed Seto's face.

Joan's eyes lit up. "Oh can we? Please?" It was more a question for Mokuba, but Mokuba remained silent.

Seto rose. "I'll go get them."

The second Seto closed the bedroom door, Marc pounced on Joan, eliciting a squeal. Mokuba felt the bed jostle. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mokuba asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "What if Joan thinks she's in danger and the ring activates?"

Joan replied in a hushed tone, "You're all tied to the ring, and I trust you. You three can do whatever you want to me, and I won't see it as danger."

"Think of it this way: what easier way to keep that ring out of Seto's sight?" Marc said.

"As long as you know what you're doing," Mokuba replied.

Seto returned with both hands stuffed with belts of various lengths and materials.

"Holy shit," Joan said, "I think you have more belts than Marc has knives.

"Probably once you count the ones he left back in Japan," Marc agreed.

"Shit," Joan repeated.

Seto dumped all the belts on a corner of the bed. "Change your mind yet, whore?"

"Green." As soon as the word left Joan's mouth, Marc grabbed the wrist of her left hand and twisted it behind her back so fast that any incidental phosphorescence Seto might have seen would surely have been attributed to a trick of the light. With his other hand, Marc yanked Joan by the hair into a standing position. Joan gasped and pretended to struggle, letting Marc keep a firm grip on her left hand while flailing her right.

Mokuba's stomach churned as he watched all this, safe words on the tip of his tongue in case things went too far. However, he also discovered his cock rising to attention. The fact that he might actually like this scared him.

Seto grabbed a belt and caught Joan's flailing arm. He passed the arm to Marc, and Marc pinned it to her other arm. The ring pressed into Joan's back, palms outward, as Seto strapped Joan's wrists to her forearms.

Joan bit her lower lip as she looked into Mokuba's amethyst eyes, breasts bare and nipples diamond hard. Her arms now secure, Marc shoved Joan forward into Mokuba's lap. Mokuba caught her and felt her quivering shoulders. Not knowing what else to do, Mokuba wrapped his arms around her and held her close. A sudden slap on her ass from Marc jolted both of them.

"We're not done yet," Seto said. "We still have twenty more belts to go."

"Yellow," Mokuba said. "Enough belts already."

Seto grumbled, but Marc said, "Respect his limits. He's still new to this."

Seto grabbed Joan's forearms and hauled her out of Mokuba's grasp. He spun her to face himself and kissed her hard, enjoying the way she twitched helplessly under his touch. His cock hardened against her belly. It would be so easy to slip inside her tied up like this, so easy to claim her womb but also so easy to break her trust. Seto pulled her head back by her hair and looked into her eyes. He saw everything in them, as if her feelings were leaking through. She wanted so much to tell him something but couldn't. Not here, not now. Seto looked deeper, and sparks shot through his brain as, «_Just fuck me already,_» came to him. Seto blinked. Had he imagined that, or . . .

Marc flicked a wrapped condom back and forth against Seto's bicep, and Seto released Joan to take it. While Seto unwrapped the condom and rolled it over his throbbing wood, Marc guided Joan onto the bed. Marc sat against the pillows with his legs spread and positioned Joan in front of himself with her ass in the air. "Suck, slut."

Joan took Marc into her mouth and felt Seto slam into her cunt and instant later. Marc supported Joan's shoulders with his hands, controlling her speed but also sensing Seto's thrusts reverberating through her.

Ferocity consumed Seto and Marc while Mokuba watched with concerned fascination. What if Seto broke the condom like that? What if that's exactly what he wanted to do? Mokuba wondered how Michael would react if Seto's baby wound up in Joan before the agreed-upon time and if they could pass it off as an accident. Another pulse of energy shot through Mokuba's head. He saw Seto and Marc's faces cringe as they felt it too, but Mokuba held his tongue.

"Oh fuck," Seto panted as he came well ahead of Marc. That electric thing in his head had gone off again, and it had caused him to lose control. He wasn't actually sure if he could blame that, but he still had to get to the bottom of why it was happening to him. Seto pulled out and said, "You two love birds finish her off. I have to check on something."

Marc's cock in Joan's mouth prevented her from responding properly, but she made a disappointed noise.

Seto pulled off his unbroken condom, tied it off, and tossed it on the bedside table. "Don't worry, little whore. My brother will fill your empty hole." Seto tossed Mokuba a condom and began dressing.

With too much on his mind to think twice, Mokuba accepted the condom, donned it, and took Seto's place. Mokuba spent a little time prodding her folds before sinking inside. He gasped as she engulfed him, then gripped her hips for leverage as he moved in and out. Seto smirked and watched for a moment before stepping out of the room.

"Oh god, I'm cumming," Marc announced. As his seed surged into her mouth, he couldn't help but think, just for an instant, how beautiful her body would look carrying his child. If only he hadn't pledged his firstborn to Laura. Marc swatted the thought from his mind, but it was already too late. The electric pulse he was starting to grow accustomed to thudded through his brain.

"Fuck," Mokuba said quietly.

Joan swallowed the last of Marc's semen. "You all right?"

"I think that ring keeps screwing with us. You don't feel it?" Mokuba asked.

"I just feel good," Joan replied. "In fact, I think . . . " Joan's insides clenched around Mokuba as her orgasm hit.

Mokuba felt Joan's canal tighten around him and couldn't help but release his load. "Oh god. Yes, you do feel good." He stayed inside her another few moments before pulling out.

Marc undid the belts holding Joan's arms behind her back while Mokuba disposed of his condom. Mokuba collapsed on the bed beside Joan, and she cuddled up to him. "So the ring . . . how is it screwing with you?"

"It's like short bursts of electricity shooting through my brain. It kinda makes me dizzy," Mokuba said. "I think it's hitting all of us guys at the same time. Seto must be panicking over how many times it has gone off already."

"I agree." Marc climbed out of bed and dug his phone out of his pants. "Let's check in with Michael." He took a quick snapshot of Joan and Mokuba but paused before sending it. It didn't seem like the right time to fool around. Marc dialed Michael's number instead.

Linda answered the call. "Hey, um, Michael is hooked up to some kind of brain scanner thingy with all these electrodes. I'm not sure if the phone signal would interfere with that or . . ."

"Give it here!" Michael's voice sounded from the background. Then it came a little louder, "Woman, what's happening over there?"

"Do I sound like Woman to you?" Marc asked.

"Fuck. Linda didn't tell me it was you. Where's Joan?"

"Right here. I'll put you on speaker." Marc tapped his phone.

Michael's voice joined the room. "Woman!"

"Male!" Joan responded.

"What's happening over there?" Michael repeated.

"An orgy." Joan sat up so she could speak closer to the phone. Marc and Mokuba joined her on the edge of the bed.

"And Male wasn't invited?"

"Woman have three males here."

"And every time Woman cums, that magic ring rapes my brain?" Michael asked.

"Probably more like whenever one of the guys comes," Joan said, "and it seems to hit you all at the same time."

As if on cue, the men groaned as another wave hit them.

"Did you catch that?" Michael said to someone at his location. "Sorry, Male is hooked up to an EEG and they keep missing it. The hospital people are calling it brain zaps. They're asking over and over again if I've been taking Adderall or ecstasy. They think I'm crazy when I tell them it's magic, but I have to keep reminding them that Woman is the crazy one who thinks it's magic."

"So it just happened again?" Joan asked.

"Duh. So, who came this time?"

"Nobody," Joan said.

"Well, it wasn't Male. At least, Male hopes not. Male was thinking of cumming in Woman, though."

Marc and Mokuba glanced at each other, both knowing there was more to it than that but neither willing to admit it.

Joan took a deep breath. "OK, think about it again."

Michael did, and the sapphire on Joan's ring glowed, but otherwise nothing happened. "OK, Male out of ideas."

"Thanks for trying, Male. We'll revisit this later," Joan said.

"OK, I love you pretty lady, bye bye," Michael said.

"Love you. Later." Joan ended the call and sat staring at Marc for several minutes while Mokuba held her. The stones on her ring continued to light up without causing any more weird brain sensations.

Seto burst into the room. Mokuba and Marc both moved to cover Joan's hand. Mokuba got to it first, and Marc's hand landed atop Mokuba's. However, Seto didn't notice right away. "I'm going back to Japan early. Now, in fact."

Mokuba, Marc, and Joan all inhaled sharply.

Seto glanced at their stack of hands. "How touching. Listen up. My neural implants keep going haywire, and the only surgeon I trust to remove them is back in Domino City. Mokuba, if anything happens to me, it's your duty to carry on the Kaiba name." Another wave of electricity swept through all of them, but Seto remained oblivious to Marc and Mokuba's facial expressions as he clutched his own head. "Fuck."

Joan took advantage of Seto's distraction to rise and go to him. She slung her arms around the back of his neck, keeping her ring well out of his field of vision. "Do what you need to do. I'll see you when I get to Japan." She kissed him long and slow, giving them both something to remember just in case his worst fears manifested. With that, Seto left.


	43. Chapter 43: Brainstorming

**Chapter 43: Brainstorming**

Joan turned back to the bed and flung herself upon it. "Think we should tell him before someone screws with his brain even more?"

Mokuba shook his head. "It will only piss him off more. He's not going to believe until he's exhausted all other possibilities anyway."

Joan looked to the older man for help. "Marc?"

"Mokuba knows his brother better than either of us. I'm inclined to follow his lead on this one."

Joan rolled onto her back. "Fuck."

"Look at it this way," Mokuba said, "this buys us more time to think, and I can get the glowing holograms set up so nobody's the wiser."

"Meanwhile, that weird head stuff might make your brains explode. I better sleep with this thing off." Joan tried to pull off the ring but found it wouldn't budge. It didn't feel tight by any means but rather fused with her skin. "Fuck," Joan repeated.

Marc took her hand. After tugging and prodding the ring himself, he echoed her sentiment.

Mokuba didn't bother trying. "I'm going to go take a shower . . . and a bath. You in?"

"Yeah, it's not like we have any better ideas at the moment," Joan said.

Marc sighed. "Sure." Holding Joan's hand, he followed Mokuba through the empty suite and master bedroom into the master bathroom. As Marc watched Mokuba turn on the tap for the giant Jacuzzi, a thought struck him. "What if the ring reacts to water?"

"Then we're screwed," Mokuba replied. He turned on the shower to let it heat up.

"How about I test it on my own just to be sure I'm not going to put you guys in danger." Joan let go of Marc's hand. She stuck her right hand into the Jacuzzi and flicked some water onto the ring on her left. Nothing happened. She then submerged her left hand into the Jacuzzi and again observed no reaction. "OK, we're good."

"Best news I've heard all night." Mokuba stepped into the shower. Marc and Joan joined him. They washed one another methodically, trying to scrub away the knowledge they had kept from Seto. It didn't work, but at least they got physically clean.

Mokuba turned off the shower, and they all got out and climbed into the Jacuzzi. The hot water relaxed their muscles only enough to clarify their thoughts.

"Marc," Mokuba said, "I need to start working on a holographic façade for that ring first thing tomorrow. Can you attend the Summit closing ceremonies, accept any awards on Kaiba Corporation's behalf, and let me know if I miss anything important? Even if it's nothing important, email me some notes on the highlights in case Seto asks."

"Of course," Marc agreed, "but me not showing up at the office may affect some of our deadlines."

"I'll drop into the office tomorrow to let everyone know what's going on and see if we can stay on track," Mokuba said.

"You going to tell them everything?" Marc asked.

"Might as well. They're all under an NDA, and maybe one of them knows something about magic that we don't."

"Sounds like a long shot," Joan said.

"You got any better ideas?" Mokuba asked.

"That Sartorius guy from the ball," Joan twitched as she remembered his creepy manner of flirting, "what's his deal? He called it out as magic first. What does he know?"

"Probably a lot, but I wouldn't trust him. The guy rented out Kaiba Land recently and made a mess of one of our virtual reality simulators, but he still didn't tell us what he wanted it for."

"OK. What else do you know about him?"

"Not much. Seto made the deal with him."

"Why did Seto give him the time of day?" Joan asked.

"Sartorius manages pro duelist Aster Phoenix. He's a pretty big name in dueling right now."

"What about the Society of Light?"

"Never heard of it," Mokuba said.

Joan looked to Marc, but he merely shook his head.

"Sartorius said I had an aura of light, which is something I've actually heard several times before, but only from old hippie ladies wearing lots of crystals. I mean, Sartorius was wearing some stones of his own, so maybe there's a connection."

"So you're saying we need to go talk to old hippie ladies?" Mokuba asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Marc raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

"I don't know," Mokuba said slowly, "where do we even find old hippie ladies?"

"The Blooming Planet Festival will be crawling with hippies, young and old alike. Someone there is bound to know something."

A small but serious smile crossed Mokuba's lips. "Since we're going there on Saturday anyway, I guess it's worth a shot."

"Going where again?" Marc asked.

"Just Mokuba and me," Joan clarified. "My friend Dimitri said he felt awkward being around two of my romantic partners at the same time."

"Ah, right." Marc addressed Mokuba. "You'll like the Neverlanders. Nice people. Good taste in machetes."

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Wait, how many machetes do they have?"

Marc chuckled at the expression on his boss' face. "Just one. They were using it for yard work when I met them."

Relieved to let the topic of the ring rest for a while, Joan told Mokuba about how she had introduced Marc to her Neverland friends through a beach trip, how they'd spent a couple of hours picking up trash while they walked along the sand and countless more hours in the car chatting about practically everything under the sun. Mokuba listened with a mixture of longing and excitement, knowing that he would meet the Neverlanders tomorrow evening.

By the time they finished their soak, they had forgotten about the ring, and the ring had forgotten about them. No more weird brain sensations molested them as they toweled off, brushed their teeth, and slipped into bed. Joan slept between Marc and Mokuba's strong arms, overheating and waking up desperate for water in the middle of the night. After gulping from the kitchenette sink, she crawled between the men again but this time slept atop the covers.


	44. Chapter 44: Research

**Chapter 44: Research**

The next morning, Tamara and Mokuba's bodyguard showed up early to escort them to breakfast. Noticing the absence of Seto, Tamara decided to risk speaking. "Did it work?"

Marc, Mokuba, and Joan explained everything they could while they finished getting ready. Marc and Mokuba wore their trousers and shirts from the night before, ditching their ties and jackets while Joan slipped into a simple, versatile dress. Joan's ring continued to light up, but no more weird sensations pulsed through the men's heads.

Once out of the suite, Marc and Mokuba flanked Joan, holding her hand whenever possible and preventing other game developers from approaching too close. Joan kept her ring hand under her plate as they moved through the buffet line. They picked an empty table, and the bodyguards sat beside Marc and Mokuba, forming a barrier of two people between Joan and the game developers who joined their table. Thankfully, none of them inquired about her ring as she concealed it under the table.

As the game developers talked about things that went over Joan's head, her gaze wandered the banquet hall. She spotted Maximillion Pegasus in the sea of people. He caught her staring and flashed a smile that seemed awkwardly apologetic and almost benevolent. Joan remembered his comment about his Millennium Eye and wondered for a moment if she should ask his opinion on her newfound magical power. However, Pegasus remained immersed in his own conversation, and Joan doubted Mokuba would want to risk going anywhere near him.

After breakfast, Joan gathered her things and got into Tamara's Toyota Prius with Mokuba and his bodyguard. Joan hadn't realized that Tamara would double as her chauffeur once Seto departed with his, but apparently that was part of Tamara's job description. Despite Joan's conviction that public transportation was better for the environment and statistically safer than driving, she had to admit that she was no longer anonymous enough to consider herself a statistic after all the media coverage.

Mokuba directed Tamara to the Super Kaiba Megacorp office, and they parked in Mokuba's reserved spot behind the building. They then headed up the narrow staircase and entered the brightly lit office. Once there, Mokuba clapped to get everyone's attention. Joan hid her hand halfway inside her unzipped laptop bag while Mokuba addressed his staff.

"I'd like to thank all of you who dropped into the Silicon Valley Game Developers Summit these past two weeks and also those of you who kept things running here while I was away. Our demo tournament was a major success, and we made some awesome international connections. However, some very strange things happened last night at the charity ball, and at this point, I'd like to ask any of you who have had personal encounters with magic to speak up so we can put our heads together and figure out what's going on."

The office remained silent until Laura stood. "I know what you're thinking: Has Mokuba lost it? I'd like to assure you all that no, he hasn't lost it. Either magic is real, or we got pranked really hard last night, so we're still trying to figure out how it happened. That is all." Laura sat down and let the rest of her coworkers murmur amongst themselves.

"Thanks, Laura." Mokuba turned and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He addressed his audience once more. "Oh, and whoever put that Kuriboh on Marc's desk, I'll take it. He's taking my place at the Summit today, so it's only fair." The developers went back to their computers, and Mokuba grabbed a brown furball off Marc's desk. "You can set up here for today." He gave Joan's shoulder a squeeze before heading to his workstation in the middle of the room, followed by his bodyguard.

Joan took a deep breath and pushed Marc's monitor aside, then took out her laptop. She checked his chair thoroughly for tacks or other sharp objects while Tamara watched with concern. "What are you doing?"

"Old habit. I'll tell you why later." Relieved to find nothing nefarious, Joan sat down, and Tamara stood watch.

Joan fired up her laptop and plugged in Marc's Ethernet cable. After briefly checking her email for anything urgent, she started researching the magical properties of her gemstones. Although Joan detected a few patterns, she found that different cultures ascribed different meanings to them. Perhaps the origins of the stones played a role in their properties.

Remembering that her gems were lab-created, she adjusted her keywords, but nothing useful came up. She considered writing an email to the manufacturer of her ring but ultimately decided that doing so might make her come off as crazy. Besides, the stones themselves could have come from different laboratories. Joan checked the manufacturer's website and saw that everything was supposedly made in America, but she couldn't find any specifics. She still flew blind.

"How do you feel about lunch?"

Joan looked up at Tamara with screen-strained eyes. "Long overdue."

"Let's see if anyone else wants to join us," Tamara suggested.

Joan made her way through the rows of white desks to where Mokuba sat in the center of the room. She gently massaged his tense shoulders.

"Hey," Mokuba responded, still glued to his screen.

"Wanna get some lunch?" Joan asked.

"I'd love to, but I really want to finish this ring thing so it doesn't ruin our trip. Bring me back something?"

"Sure thing." Joan gave Mokuba a small kiss and headed over to Laura. "Wanna get some lunch?"

"Hold on." Laura pounded out another two sentences on her keyboard before swiveling to face Joan. "I need to pick your brain about what happened last night. Let's do this." She stood and slung a leather purse over her shoulder but paused when she saw Joan's peridot flash. "Um . . . think you could take that off in case anyone sees?"

"Uh, it actually doesn't come off."

Joan let Laura prod and pull on her ring for a while. Laura then turned and dug through a crate under her desk. She pulled out a pair of thick black gloves with knobs on the knuckles and handed them to Joan.

Joan tried on the gloves before properly looking them over. "I think these would make me even more conspicuous. What are these gloves even for?"

Laura shrugged innocently. "I've been taking motorcycle lessons after work."

Joan took the gloves off and handed them back to Laura. "Sorry, but I think it's better if I just let people see it. Mokuba's working on something to control the flashing anyway, so we can pass it off as that if anyone asks."

Laura cringed. "It's still going to drive me nuts. Could you just, you know, keep it under wraps as much as possible?"

Joan sighed. "Yeah, I was planning to do that anyway."

"OK, good." Laura tossed the gloves back into the crate, and the three women headed down the narrow staircase and out to lunch.

Tamara and Laura wound up talking more about motorcycles than Joan and Laura spoke about the ring. However, Joan did convey the essentials about Michael's hospital trip and how all the men experienced brain zaps at the same time with no perceivable magic happening.

Laura pursed her lips at several points in Joan's story as she tried to figure out what might be going on. "I still think someone is messing with you, but if they got to Michael too, that's just plain weird. Whatever happens, keep me in the loop."

"Sure," Joan agreed.


	45. Chapter 45: Implant

**Chapter 45: Implant**

After Joan got back from lunch, she handed an appreciative Mokuba a paper bag containing burgers and fries before getting back to her research. She found herself going in the same fruitless circles until Tamara said, "Heads up."

Joan looked up to see Mokuba approaching with what looked like some sort of ray gun out of a 1950s science fiction movie. "What's that thing?"

"It's a duel disk injector," Mokuba said. "Remember when Seto conjured holograms out of thin air while dueling Kayla?"

"Yeah." Joan waited for Mokuba to go on.

Mokuba pulled up a spare chair and sat down. "Well, most duelists still prefer the old duel disks like Kayla used, but Kaiba Corp. now offers implanted ones to anyone who can afford the upgrade. If you ever get into dueling, you'll be able to use the duel disk feature too, but for now its main function will be to hide those glowing gems, or to make it look like you're in control of the glowing."

"Wait, so you're going to put it _in_ me? What if someone hacks it like Seto's got hacked?"

"Don't worry about that. Rebecca Hawkins did the hacking, and she's actually on our payroll, so she knows all the ins and outs of our systems. She's a computer genius, practically the only person in the world who could do it in the first place. She was upset that we asked her to hack into Facebook just so Seto and I could share a relationship status with you, but after that duel, she decided to cooperate."

"Oh, so she's on our team now?" Joan asked.

"Yeah."

"And you're sure the implant is safe?"

"Yep. I've got one too. It hurts going in, but once it's in, you'll barely notice it."

_Like an IUD_, Joan thought. "Will it give me headaches?"

"No, this isn't a neural implant like Seto's. This goes in your arm and it's voice-activated."

"In my arm?" Joan smirked playfully. "Isn't there somewhere else you'd rather put it?"

Mokuba's cock twitched. "Uh, can we be serious for just a minute longer? I don't want to risk that ring going off if it perceives danger. I need to know if you're OK with this."

"Yeah. Put it in me." Joan held out her left arm.

Mokuba held her forearm and aligned the gun between the proper muscles with the help of a deep tissue scanner. He met her eyes and counted to three before depressing the trigger. An odd thrill crossed Joan's face as the pain hit. Was she actually getting turned on by this? "Whore," Mokuba whispered on a whim.

Joan grabbed Mokuba's tie and pulled him in for a kiss, sliding her tongue deep into his mouth. Mokuba stifled a moan of pleasure at the unexpected sensation. He prayed that none of his employees were watching but couldn't pull himself away.

When Joan finally broke the kiss, Mokuba sat back in his chair panting and too blown away to complain. What difference would it make anyway if anybody saw? She'd already kissed him on live television, in front of her husband and boyfriend no less, so why should he worry what a few employees might think?

Then Mokuba recalled the incident with Pegasus. Someone had blabbed, and with so many people connected to Super Kaiba Megacorp in some form or other, there was no telling who. It could have been Seto himself, simply trying to brag, for all Mokuba knew. The story probably got twisted into the form Pegasus had shared after several retellings. Mokuba wondered if the same would happen over Joan's magic ring.

Joan's voice brought Mokuba back to the present moment. "So that's it? Can we get out of here now?"

"Almost," Mokuba tapped a control panel on the injector. "We need to calibrate it first. Start by saying, 'Let's duel!'" Mokuba's own duel disk projected out from his arm.

Joan giggled at the sheepish expression on Mokuba's face.

"Cancel duel," Mokuba commanded. The hologram dissolved. "OK, you do it now."

"Let's duel?" Joan tried.

"You've got to say it like you mean it."

"Let's duel!" An electric blue hologram popped out of Joan's arm.

"OK, now cancel it."

"Cancel duel." The hologram dissolved.

"Now for the special features. Start with, 'Cancel all glow effects.'"

Joan repeated after Mokuba and looked down at her ring. The gems appeared dull, like plastic toys she'd played with as a kid. "It needs some work."

"I know. It should put off the casual observer for now. I'll see if Marc can upgrade it over the weekend. Now try, 'Activate multi glow.'"

Joan did, and the gems still looked plastic, but they now flashed at regular intervals like Christmas lights.

"OK, now try, 'Activate random glow.'"

Joan repeated the command, and the gems returned to normal except for a soft glow in the ruby.

"That's what to say when you want to check on the actual status of the ring," Mokuba said, confirming Joan's guess.

Joan nodded. "Cancel all glow effects." The dull replacement appearance returned. "This is actually a big relief. Thanks."

"The relief is mine too. This has all been so weird. I mean, I've already been through enough magic for one lifetime, and I was hoping I'd never have to deal with it again. We're not out of the woods yet, but at least we can relax this weekend. Anyway, let's get going."

Joan shut down her laptop, packed it up, and headed out with Mokuba and the bodyguards. They dropped by Mokuba's condo so he could change into something more casual. Joan plopped onto the couch and poked her phone while Mokuba stuffed a few things into a backpack. The bodyguards also changed into casual attire so they would better blend in with the hippies at the Blooming Planet Festival.

Normally, Joan would work on her laptop during the two-hour Amtrak ride to see her friends, but with friends in the car, she wound up teaching them more songs instead. Tamara had a few good ones to share as well. Mokuba's bodyguard joined in the singing but offered no new songs to Joan's growing repertoire.


	46. Chapter 46: Neverland

**Chapter Song:** Jimmy Eat World - A Praise Chorus

**Chapter 46: Neverland**

Tamara pulled up to the curb on Wendy Street in front of a yellow two-story house with a blue and orange dragon coiled around a tree. A table splattered with paint and several drying objects stood in the middle of a covered driveway.

Joan sprang out of the car, stretched, and pulled her backpack out of the trunk along with a case of beer they'd picked up on the way. She left the suitcase she'd packed for Japan in the bottom of the trunk along with her laptop bag. Mokuba and the bodyguards picked up their own backpacks, and Joan led her entourage up the concrete walkway. The sound of guitar, drum, and trumpet music emanating from inside the house grew louder as they approached.

Joan opened the door without knocking and headed past a small mural of an alligator and pirate ship. Several names in cursive script, hers among them, crested the tops of ocean waves, blending seamlessly into the art.

Mokuba and the bodyguards paused awkwardly at the threshold of a great room. Sunlight sparkled through a high, iridescent window. A creepy clown doll, perched on a support beam, grinned down at them.

Joan dropped the case of beer on a kitchen island alongside a fluffy orange cat. Joan exchanged eyebrow raises with three musicians before unloading as many bottles as she could fit into the refrigerator. She then grabbed Mokuba's hand and tossed her backpack behind a couch before sinking into it, pulling Mokuba down with her. Joan then sang along with the chorus of the song until it ended.

"'Sup Joan?" A bald man with a well-groomed beard put down his guitar and came over to Joan for a hug. Joan introduced André to Mokuba as they shook hands.

The drummer, the tallest of the bunch with dark brown hair and a perpetual smile over his clean-shaven face, stood next in line to hug Joan. "This the big bad billionaire from that news article?"

"One of them, yeah," Joan said. "Dimitri, Mokuba. Mokuba, Dimitri is the one who introduced me to the rest of these folks. He was my TA in calculus."

"TA?" Mokuba asked as he shook Dimitri's hand.

"Teaching Assistant," Joan clarified as she recalled Mokuba had never gone to university.

"Oh yeah," Mokuba said, "I've seen that on several job applications."

"Dude, did you just skip college and go straight to being a CEO?" André asked.

Mokuba rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, though I feel like I missed out on a lot."

"It's never too late to start," the trumpeter chimed in. The trumpeter wore round glasses, a bright yellow dress, and long, purple hair with a matching beard. "I'm Kris and I go by they/them." Kris shook Mokuba's hand and hugged Joan.

"Hi Kris. I'm Mokuba and I go by he/him. Nice nail polish," Mokuba commented.

"Thanks," they said. Kris went over to the bodyguards and introduced themself while Joan asked André and Dimitri what they had been up to lately.

The sliding door to the back yard opened, and in walked a short woman with a cloud of red hair. "Hey, Joan! Give me a minute to get this dirt off my hands." She went to the kitchen sink and began washing.

Dimitri gestured at the redhead. "That's Jessica. We're her Lost Boys."

Jessica finished washing her hands and came over to hug Joan. Jessica then rose as high as her tiptoes would take her to hug Mokuba. "So, you're one of the Kaiba brothers, huh?"

Mokuba returned the hug clumsily. "Yeah, I'm Mokuba."

Jessica drew back and nodded at the bodyguards standing against the wall. "Who are your other friends?"

"We're bodyguards," Tamara said.

Jessica's eyebrows shot up. "OK, but do you have names?"

"I'm Tamara. I train with Marc sometimes."

"Joe," Mokuba's bodyguard stated without elaboration. "You always leave the front door unlocked?"

"Yes," Jessica said. "We've got six people living here, so there's always someone home. If you think there's some sort of threat though, we could lock it tonight."

"I've had death threats," Joan admitted, "but those people probably have no idea I'm here."

Jessica pulled out her phone. "I'll text the others and make sure they have their keys."

"Wait, real death threats?" Kris asked. "How serious are they?"

Joan plopped back onto the couch, and Mokuba put an arm around her. "I don't know. I only read the first one before handing it over to Seto and letting his staff handle it."

"I wish you'd told me sooner," Mokuba said. "I need to see those records." He pulled out his phone and texted Roland.

"Roland showed us," Tamara said. "There were six threats in all. Nobody from this area, but better safe than sorry."

"Roland the guy who got arrested?" Jessica asked.

Mokuba slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Yes, but we bailed him out the next day. He's been working for Seto and me for over a decade."

"Good to know you take care of your peeps," Dimitri commented.

A slight blush crept into Mokuba's cheeks as he thought of how his only friends over the past five years were the ones he paid. Still, when it came to learning about new people, work seemed like the most logical place to start. "So, what do you all do?"

The Neverlanders made their rounds explaining their occupations. Dimitri and André both lectured at the local university while Kris worked towards a bachelor's degree in physics. Meanwhile, Jessica pursued a master's degree in social work.

As they got better acquainted with one another, Mokuba began feeling some of what Joan had mentioned earlier about home being wherever the people you love are. He didn't know if Joan had any romantic connection with these people, but he could tell she loved them like he loved Seto. Neverland was a second home to her. Maybe someday, it could be his as well.


	47. Chapter 47: Medication

**Chapter Song: **World of Broken Dreams – David Rovics

**Chapter 47: Medication**

As Mokuba learned more about the Neverlanders, he began asking more questions about university life, wondering if it was anything like the few movies he'd seen. Dimitri and Jessica shooed the fluffy orange cat, whom they called Toad, off the counter and bustled around the kitchen while they chatted about some of the finer points of campus culture. Joan waited for a lul in the conversation to ask the burning question on her mind. "Hey, have you two set a wedding date yet?"

Toad climbed onto Joan's lap and sniffed Mokuba.

Jessica cracked some eggs into a bowl. "No wedding. We're just happy being engaged right now."

Dimitri opened a can of black beans. "Yeah, no need to ruin things with the big M-word."

Mokuba extended a hand to pet Toad, and Toad climbed partially into Mokuba's lap, sprawling across both laps as if he owned them.

Joan nodded as she recalled the trauma Dimitri had experienced after his first marriage fell apart. "You can always throw a party without it being a legally binding thing, you know."

"But we throw parties all the time anyway," Dimitri pointed out.

"That's true," Joan agreed. Dimitri's first wedding had been such a spectacular affair that it would be hard to top without a rich bride's father footing the bill. The parties Jessica and Dimitri threw on a regular basis, by contrast, were far more intimate and also more fun. _We can find more meaning in a campfire's glow than we ever learned in a year or so,_ Joan thought.

"So, what about you?" André asked. "What's with that Mrs. Kaiba stuff going around the internet? Some people say you're getting a divorce, but I don't believe it."

Joan laughed. "Michael says that when we get married, we should get divorced every day. After all, his name is on the ring too." She held out her hand and let André examine the ring.

"The plan is to throw a big party and simply change Joan's last name," Mokuba said. "I know it's weird, but in theory that will satisfy Seto."

André frowned. "No offense, but it looks like this ring came out of a Cracker Jack box."

"It's electronic. Activate random glow," Joan said. The holographic mask dissolved, revealing the full beauty of the gems.

André's jaw dropped. "Oh. How'd you manage that?"

"Trade secret," Mokuba said.

"I wanna see!" Jessica set her cutting board and knife aside. She dashed over to the couch and nudged André aside. "So pretty!"

Dimitri and Kris took turns looking and fawning as well.

"Hey, y'all still atheists?" Joan asked.

Dimitri pulled out a large skillet and set it on the stove. "Yeah, why?"

Joan considered telling them about the magic but decided to hold off. "Being in love activates the same feelings in my brain that religion used to."

"Girl, you got some wires crossed in your brain," André said.

"I've never denied that. We all do."

"Have you figured out what medication you're supposed to be on yet?" Dimitri plopped some patties into the skillet.

Joan grinned, remembering Dimitri's theory that everyone, without exception, needed to be on some sort of medication. "Sure. It's called lots and lots of hard cock."

"Wouldn't want you going without that tonight," Jessica said. "We can pitch a tent for you in the back yard. You want the air mattress or the crash pad?"

"What do you say, rich boy?" Joan asked.

"Air mattress, I guess."

Jessica nodded at the bodyguards. "How about you two? Crash pad or couch?"

"Either way, I'm not picky," Tamara said.

"Joe, any preference?"

"No," Mokuba's bodyguard replied.

Jessica slid a cutting board full of tomatoes into a bowl. "OK then, I guess you can hash it out later tonight."

"You need help with anything?" Joan asked.

"Nah, we got it." Dimitri pulled a few beers out of the fridge and used a wall-mounted bottle opener. The caps clattered on the counter. He kept one beer for himself and passed the rest around.

Jessica put the finishing touches on a salad while Dimitri flipped the patties and pulled out plates. "Ever had black bean burgers?" Jessica asked.

Mokuba's eyes grew wide. "No. Are those . . .?"

"Yep! You're in for a treat."

A few short minutes later, everyone was chowing down. Although different from his usual favorite food, Mokuba marveled at how good the meatless meal tasted. He lost himself in the variety of textures the various ingredients provided, so much so that he missed the Neverlanders' foray into the politics of prostitution.

A little squeeze from Joan stole Mokuba's attention away from the food. "Of course he's paying me."

Jessica swallowed. "OK, but you . . . you're different. You do a lot of things most people wouldn't normally do. You're technically an escort anyway though, right?"

"Technically, but that's just the word we're using to avoid legal issues since escorts don't guarantee sex. Call it whatever you want, but copulation is part of my job description, especially when I'm working for Seto."

"Sex should never be a guarantee," Dimitri said.

"If I may weigh in," Mokuba said, "My brother would have gone crazy years ago without consistent access to sex. It never really made sense to me until recently, but he never wanted a girlfriend. This whole love thing just sorta happened to us."

"So how long have you been a, uh, client?" Jessica asked.

"Just a couple of weeks, but Seto has been at it for more than a decade. It stabilizes his mood, and I've found it beneficial too."

"Kinda like your weed," Joan pointed out.

"You know that's for PTSD, right?" Kris said.

Joan nodded, but Mokuba twitched. "What do you think my brother has? Our parents died when we were really little, and we were adopted by one of the most heartless men on the planet. Seto sheltered me from that man and many others who tried to take advantage of our vulnerability as kids. He couldn't afford to go soft or numb his mind with substances. I don't know what your experiences were, but don't think for a second that growing up rich made our lives easy."

A tense silence settled over the group before Dimitri said, "Thank you for sharing."

"How about we go play a board game?" Jessica suggested.

Joan smiled with relief. "Great idea. Got anything new?" 

André and Kris went back to playing music while everyone else headed upstairs, past a mural of a tropical jungle with Wendy and the Lost Boys painted on both sides of the stairwell. The stairs opened up to a spacious game room with two couches and shag rugs. Shelves with games and textbooks lined the walls, and a chalkboard displayed an eclectic combination of drawings and equations.

Toad followed them up the stairs and plopped himself on the coffee table. He meowed until Joan petted him. Jessica let Mokuba pick out a game, and they played around the cat. Tamara joined in the game as well, but Joe simply stood watch.

Later that evening, Jessica and Tamara helped Joan set up the tent in the back yard. Having never set up a tent before, Mokuba merely watched the ladies handle it. Once finished, Joan and Mokuba bid the others goodnight and got settled.

Mokuba and Joan inflated the air mattress with an electric pump, zipped up the tent, and enjoyed a leisurely fuck. The scent of reefer floated through the thin nylon as André and Kris enjoyed an evening smoke. Joan and Mokuba stifled their moans, but the two Neverlanders still noticed.

André waited until the moans subsided to call out. "Yo Joan! Got your daily dose of cock?"

"Yeah, but I could always use more," Joan replied.

"I thought you told Seto you weren't taking on anyone new," Mokuba hissed.

"Yeah, well André isn't exactly new to me. Jessica had a dream about us hooking up, and then we did that just for fun."

"Girl, if you'd asked me earlier, I'd be all up in you, but this shit makes me soft," André said. "Let me know if you're still down for it tomorrow."

"OK," Joan called back.

"I'm not ready for another threesome," Mokuba whispered. "Seto and Marc were one thing because I've known them longer than I've known you. Plus you've got your IUD out."

"How about I just give him a quick blowjob tomorrow while you chill with the Neverlanders? André has the best-tasting cum I've ever had."

"Even with the marijuana?"

"Maybe because of it. Tobacco, on the other hand, makes cum taste downright toxic. Michael used to smoke, and his cum got so much better after he quit."

"I'll keep that in mind," Mokuba said.

They lay in silence for a while, listening to Kris and André chat about theoretical physics. The words flew over Joan's head as usual, but at the same time she found them comforting coming from such familiar voices. The whistle of a nearby Coast Starlight train as it approached a station brought a nostalgic smile to her lips. She drifted off to sleep on Mokuba's chest, surrounded by more love and friendship than she could fairly ask for in a world of broken dreams.


	48. Chapter 48: Mystic Talismans

**Chapter Songs:** "Roots" and "Grow Down" by Audiafauna

**Chapter 48: Mystic Talismans**

The next morning, Joan donned a tie-dyed shirt, cargo pants, and hiking boots while Mokuba slipped on a "Monsters of the Duel" shirt.

"Are you sure that's such a great idea?" Joan asked. "I'm sure a few hardcore fans are bound to recognize you regardless, but do you really want to make it obvious right now?"

"Shit, I didn't think of that, but it's the only clean shirt I brought."

"Just wear yesterday's shirt. Nobody here is going to care, and you'll still smell better than half the people at the festival."

"If you say so." Mokuba changed into his purple and black T-shirt from the previous day.

As promised, none of the Neverlanders commented on Mokuba's attire or body odor as they lounged around the great room eating pancakes and hash browns that Kris and Morgan, who had been absent the previous evening, had cooked.

Once finished with the meal, they all headed out walking through the city. Cyclists filled the streets, and pedestrians filled the sidewalks. They squeezed past several groups of young adults as large or larger than their own. Although slightly older than the average herd of undergrads, Joan's group dressed casually enough to go unnoticed among the other denizens of the college town.

Mokuba relished the illusion of belonging to this place. He imagined himself as just another university student out for a well-earned break from his studies.

As they neared campus, the crowd grew denser and included a wider range of age groups. The Blooming Planet Festival tradition predated Woodstock, and many old hippies kept returning year after year. A drum circle on a grassy field pounded out a lively beat, and people swung fringe-trimmed hips to the music as they crossed the street that separated campus from the rest of the city.

Joan pointed out a red brick lecture hall. "That's where I met my first love. And Dimitri. And that other TA I dated for a month. He was one of my four virgins."

"Don't you mean five now?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh yeah, true. You're just so good I keep forgetting." Joan rubbed her face on Mokuba's bicep before settling into a more natural walking position.

They strolled arm-in-arm onto the campus quadrangle, where white canopies stood in long rows. Under the canopies, various vendors offered pottery, jewelry, candles, apparel, and more.

A booth called "Mystic Talismans" caught Joan's attention, but she knew she had to ditch her atheist friends before they could properly scope out the place. "Hey guys, I'm going to go show Mokuba the best make out spots. We'll catch you later."

Joan pulled Mokuba away from the quad and down a gently curving path. The bodyguards followed at a respectful distance. The path led past the front entrance of a grand four-story library with rows of white metal benches on which students and families sat. Mokuba stared at a sculpture of an egg-shaped head with its nose in a book as they passed.

Joan led Mokuba all the way around the library, past more funky sculptures, until they reached the rear of the library. They paused in the middle of a whimsical footbridge that reminded Mokuba of those found in Japanese tea gardens, except surrounded by young redwood trees. Instead of crossing a waterway, a bicycle path dipped under the bridge. "Very pretty, but why are we here?"

"Mainly to put some distance between ourselves and the Neverlanders so we can do more research on the ring. This place has a little story, though. Upperclassmen like to stand here during the first few days of the school year and watch freshmen crash their bicycles as they go under. There's something about how the path dips so sharply and then goes right back up that causes inexperienced cyclists to lose their balance."

"Oh. So the upperclassmen provide first aid to the freshmen?"

"Only if they really need it. The point is to laugh at them and feel superior. Also to bond with others of the same social standing. Back when I was a freshman, I showed up to watch with the upperclassmen because my parents tipped me off. Being a daughter of alumni had its perks." Joan beamed as she recalled the years before her internship disaster.

Mokuba's eyes bulged. "Your parents went here too?"

Joan leaned on the wooden rail of the bridge. "Yeah. Why is that such a surprise?"

"It's just hard to imagine your mom among all these hippies."

"Well, they weren't her crowd. She was, however, a charter member of one of the big sororities here. I considered joining, but the girls there were way too snooty."

"And your dad?"

"He cooked for a frat house, and they met at one of their mixers."

"That sounds like the perfect romance."

"It is. Monogamy works for them."

"So your parents are still together?"

"Yep."

"Why wasn't your dad at lunch with us?"

"He probably had to work. Despite his university degree, he wound up as a wage monkey like Michael."

"Oh." Curiosity tugged at Mokuba's mind, but if Joan's dad was anything like Gertrude, meeting him would make for another awkward experience. "But you and your mom wound up using your degrees, right?"

Joan laughed. "No. Mom majored in animal science because she wanted to be a veterinarian, and she wound up doing some really boring office thing instead. I came here knowing that social connections mattered as much as grades. I showed up to watch freshmen crash to see if I could score any upperclassmen friends. They were nice to me, but I didn't really connect with them. I wound up hanging out with grad students and professors instead." Joan pointed at a slim nine-story building peeking over the top of a hulking lecture hall. "That's where I had tea on Tuesdays with the Religious Studies Department. Top floor. They joked about being closer to God than anyone else on campus."

"That really puts the 'high' in high society. No wonder you swept Seto off his feet."

Joan smirked. "I'd say the element of surprise is what really got him. You're the one who's impressed by my social connections."

Mokuba blushed. "I, uh . . . yeah."

Joan stroked his cheek and kissed him softly. Mokuba returned the kiss, and it quickly grew zealous. Their tongues tangled for several minutes until they came up for air.

"All right, let's get back to the festival." Joan gave Mokuba one more peck before they strolled off the bridge and completed their circuit of the library.

Once back on the quad, Joan located the Mystic Talisman stall and ogled the crystal pendants until she caught the attention of the shopkeeper. "Is there anything in particular you're seeking?" a man decked in several of his own crystals asked.

"I was wondering how these things work," Joan said.

"All crystals vibrate at a certain frequency, and these vibrations help you attract things like luck, wealth, courage, love, or whatever you need in your life."

"How about answers?"

"For that, I recommend lapis lazuli. It symbolizes truth. People who wear it say that it helps them understand others better."

Joan leaned in close to the shopkeeper and lowered her voice. "That's not what I meant." The hustle and bustle of the festival around them assured Joan that she would not be overheard, as Mokuba also had to draw close to stay in the loop. "Have you ever seen any of these stones glow?"

"Glow? A crystal would have to be vibrating at a very high frequency with lots of energy to do that. It would also have to be a high-quality specimen with no flaws to hold up to that sort of stress. I've heard rumors of that happening, but only for precious crystals like emeralds and diamonds."

Joan slid her ring hand out of her pocket and presented it to the shopkeeper. "Activate random glow."

"Holy smoke! Is this a joke?"

"Yes," Mokuba chimed in, "but let's pretend it's not for a moment."

"I should really get back to my customers."

Mokuba pulled out a hundred-dollar bill and pressed it into the shopkeeper's hand. "We're doing research for a new game concept and would really appreciate your insight."

"OK. Well, um . . ." The shopkeeper took a closer look at the couple before him. "Have I seen you two somewhere? I think maybe there was some meme on the internet."

"That's not important," Mokuba said. "We need to know whatever you can tell us about these gems."

"OK, so it appears you have an opal, a sapphire, a ruby, and an emerald."

"It's peridot," Joan corrected.

"Now that is strange. Peridot is only a semi-precious crystal, but it is used for channeling, so it could have something to do with why the ruby is lighting up."

"They all light up, but we're not completely sure why."

The shopkeeper took a closer look at the names engraved in the metal. "Huh. This is out of my league. I've got a few friends who might know more, though. I can ask around."

"Cancel all glow effects." Joan pulled a business card out of her purse and handed it to the shopkeeper. "Let me know if you come across anything."

Mokuba handed the man another hundred dollars. "But keep this as confidential as possible. We don't want our next game concept getting out too soon."

"Right. Um . . . I'll see what I can find. Here, take a lapis just in case it helps." The shopkeeper reached over to a nearby rack and pulled off a leather cord from which dangled a blue stone in the shape of a lotus. He handed it to Mokuba.

"Thanks." Not wanting to be rude, Mokuba donned the necklace, hoping it wouldn't wind up fused to his body like Joan's ring. With that, they left the Mystic Talismans stall. As soon as they made it out of the shopkeeper's line of sight, Mokuba took off the talisman and pocketed it. "I don't want to take any risks."

"I think you're being paranoid," Joan said. "It's probably too weak to do anything to us, but better safe than sorry, I guess."


	49. Chapter 49: Purple Tent

**Chapter 49: Purple Tent**

Mokuba and Joan, trailed by their bodyguards, wandered a little farther amidst whiffs of patchouli and boisterous festival goers until a psychic reading booth caught Joan's attention. Unlike the uniform white canopies that dominated the quad, this one consisted of dark purple fabric elegantly draped over ornate poles.

Joan squeezed Mokuba's bicep and nodded at the purple tent. "Hey, I've always wanted to try one of those but figured it would be a waste of money. Under the circumstances, though, it could be exactly what we need."

"Maybe. Can't hurt, I guess."

They approached the purple tent. Inside stood a little round table with a purple tablecloth and three pillar candles. A wrinkled woman with a coin-fringed scarf over her hair and even more jewelry than the Mystic Talismans shopkeeper sat in a folding chair behind the table. "Welcome! You seek answers to what is hidden?"

"Yes," Joan said.

"Allow me to say, my dear, that you have an absolutely stunning aura of light; the answers will not remain hidden from you for long. My name is Drina, and it will be a pleasure to read your cards."

_Oh boy, again with the light thing_, Joan thought. All the same, she put on a smile and entered the tent. "I'm Joan, and this is Mokuba."

Drina stood and shook their hands. "Good to meet you, Joan and Mokuba." Drina saw that Mokuba radiated purple and green energy: a good spender. She also noticed a swirling of energy between them. Definitely a couple. A protective field of blue extended around them, and Drina traced it to two more people standing a few paces behind them. "And your friends?"

"Oh. Bodyguards," Joan clarified.

Drina's eyebrows shot up. Like most people at the festival, she didn't follow mainstream media, so why this young couple needed bodyguards baffled her. "Oh? Must they stand so close? Sometimes, I need to reveal things to my clients privately."

Mokuba turned to Tamara and Joe. "Take a little break, but don't go too far. I'm not sure how long this will take."

Drina settled back into her chair and began laterally shuffling a deck of tarot cards. "Is this your first reading?"

"Yes," Mokuba admitted.

"Would you like a couple's reading? I'm sensing a very powerful energy between you two."

Joan and Mokuba exchanged glances.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong," Drina said quickly. "Sometimes, especially at festivals, with so many people excited to have a good time, I mistake that energy for romantic energy."

Mokuba sat down at the table. "No, you're right. A couple's reading sounds good."

Joan pulled up a second chair. "Sure, but we have something else we're wondering about."

"I sense a secret, one that you are keeping from people close to you."

"How'd you know?" Mokuba asked.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, this is a rather unique case, but the energy I'm sensing from you is very similar to what I've seen in pregnant couples who aren't ready to share the news yet."

Mokuba shivered. "Uh . . . I don't think . . ."

"Probably not. It's possible," Joan said, "but that's not why we're here. We have another issue, one we don't know who we can trust with."

"So, you both have the same question?"

"Yes," Mokuba confirmed.

"That's good. In that case, we'll do a Celtic Cross spread. Is that all right with you?"

Joan and Mokuba nodded.

Drina passed them the deck of cards. "Focus your attention on your question and cut the deck twice, once for each of you." They did, and Drina shuffled them once more. She then laid out ten cards facedown in a complex pattern. Drina turned over the first card, which reminded Joan of a Catholic pope. "This card, the Hierophant, represents your current situation. He stands for tradition, conformity, and religion."

"You're kidding," Joan blurted.

"Ah, but he is reversed. This tells me that you two have a very unconventional relationship based on something most people would not approve of. Are you at odds with your family over your relationship?"

"Yes," Joan said, "my parents don't approve, but they have no control over me at this point."

"And Mokuba, what about your family? I sense they might have more influence over you."

"No. My parents are dead."

Drina closed her eyes. "I'm seeing a very tall man with blue eyes. He's very protective of you but has strange ways of showing it. Your older brother, perhaps?"

Mokuba's eyes rolled. "Everybody knows that."

Drina remembered the bodyguards and tried not to let Mokuba's rudeness faze her. "I'm getting a celebrity vibe here. I sense you're used to being recognized everywhere you go, but I assure you that's not the case here. I see your brother on a spiritual level, and he's very happy about your relationship. However, there's still some tension between you, and that tension plays a role in your question."

"Fair enough," Mokuba admitted. However, his suspicions smoldered.

Drina turned over the next card featuring a man carrying five swords and looking at two more impaled in the ground. "The Seven of Swords, reversed. You're keeping a secret from your brother. This is an obstacle for both of you. You need to talk to him, but you're afraid of how he'll react. You can't move forward until you've overcome this obstacle."

"We'll have to tell him eventually," Joan agreed.

"He's not ready to accept it," Mokuba added.

"I see. This reading is a guide to help you think through possible paths. It is ultimately up to you to make the right choice with the information you have." Drina flipped over a card with eight straight sticks across a blue sky. "The Eight of Wands. This is what brought you to your present predicament. This card symbolizes rapid change, often travel." Her eyes closed once more. "I sense that you have traveled a lot recently, but there's more. I see Mokuba's brother traveling too, and all of this travel has caused things to move very fast, creating a sense of urgency that transformed both of your lives and . . . oh my! Your brother is involved in this romance too?"

"Seriously?" Annoyance edged Mokuba's voice. "Everyone knows that. Tell us something we don't know."

Drina's eyes snapped open. "Patience. Understanding your situation is the first step to answering your questions."

Mokuba turned to Joan. "We're wasting our time here. She's only telling us what she read on the news." He rose to leave.


	50. Chapter 50: Predictions

**Chapter 50: Predictions**

Joan grabbed Mokuba's hand. "Hold up." She addressed Drina. "You mentioned my aura earlier. How do you see auras?"

"It's all about intention. One needs to desire a deeper understanding of others. Most people only focus on the physical, but if you tune your awareness to the spiritual plane, you can see so much more. This takes practice, and many people feel an aura long before they can see it."

Joan focused her attention on Drina, and Mokuba felt electricity shoot through his head. Joan sensed honesty, curiosity, and compassion surrounding Drina. "She's legit. Let's finish this reading."

"And there is your first answer," Drina said. "Joan has access to a very powerful source of energy that's accelerating her spiritual growth. Mokuba, you are tied to it as well. In fact, there's one ray of light from you and three from more distant sources. It's absolutely incredible to witness. Of course, I'll keep all this in confidence."

Unable to argue with Drina's perception this time, Mokuba sighed and sat back down. "What's the next card?"

Drina revealed a card with a warrior holding three swords. Two more lay on the ground. In the distance, two people walked away. "Five of Swords, reversed. You've fought battles in the past, ones that didn't end well. You may have lost faith in yourself for a time, but in this position in the spread, it means those influences are coming to an end. Joan, I sense that you experienced some career-related trauma. Ultimately, you chose love over your career. It held you back at times but also left you free to seize other opportunities working more independently. Mokuba, you chose your career over love and friendships. It was an especially difficult choice for you, and you've second-guessed yourself many times. You've both carved a path through darkness, and now that you've found each other, you can fill the voids in one another's lives and move on."

"OK, now that's something you couldn't have read in the papers," Mokuba said.

Joan sat back and grinned.

"The next card will show me your goals." Drina flipped over a card portraying a nude male and female gazing at an angelic figure in the sky. "The Lovers. No surprise. You stand for unity and harmony. Your goal is to build a home with not only each other but with all the people you love. This will require strong communication as well as sacrifice. Joan, you strike me as prepared for these sacrifices, but others may find them more difficult. Honesty is the way forward."

Joan liked what she heard, but she didn't see the connection to the ring. Perhaps it would reveal its secrets another time.

"This next card will reveal your future." Drina revealed a hand holding a chalice overflowing with five streams of water descending into a lotus pond. Above the chalice, a dove held what Joan recognized as a communion wafer. "This is a very good sign, one of the best you could hope for. It aligns with the energy I sensed in you when we first met. Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"Pretty sure. I mean, my husband and I did try recently, but it was rather late in my cycle to expect anything."

Mokuba held his tongue.

"Well, if not now, it seems you will be soon. The Ace of Cups often signifies birth, sometimes the birth of an idea rather than a person, but it could even be both."

Joan smiled. "That's good then."

"Keep in mind that this reading is about the two of you." Drina looked meaningfully at Mokuba. "The next card will reveal more about who the two of you are together." Drina turned over a card depicting a woman with a rounded belly and a crown of stars sitting on a cushy throne in the middle of an orchard. "The Empress. A symbol of abundance, nurturing, growth, and most definitely birth. Again, this could be the birth of an idea, perhaps your blossoming spiritual awareness."

"Or both?" Joan asked.

Drina gave a warm laugh. "Certainly. It could always be both."

Worry lines creased Mokuba's face, but Joan failed to notice, caught up in the beautiful artwork on the cards before her.

Drina noticed Mokuba's discomfort but chose not to confront him after the earlier friction between them. "Next we have the people in your life – your family and friends." Drina flipped over a card with a bearded man on a throne adorned with rams' heads. "Oh my! The Emperor. What are the odds?"

Joan's excitement grew. "Forget the odds. What does it mean?"

"Simply put, he's a father figure. Under normal circumstances, I would say this means your child will have a lot of support from friends and family, but since you also mentioned your husband . . . there's so much more here. I can't separate the energies I'm seeing right now. It's blinding."

"Blinding?" Joan asked.

"Your aura, their auras overlapping. I can't tell what's at the center."

Mokuba let his breath out slowly. Everything Drina said seemed to confirm his sneaking suspicions. He couldn't tell if this was good or bad, and two facedown cards still remained on the table. He wondered if he should call off the rest of the reading, but what excuse could he give this time?

Drina's eyes met Mokuba's as her fingers lingered over the next card. "Are you ready to face your hopes and fears?"

Mokuba gulped and nodded.

Drina revealed the card, a youth dressed in bright colors and holding a chalice containing a single fish. "The Page of Cups. In this position in the spread, this card means you are very open-minded, yet you still fear surprises. The thing you secretly hope for may be the exact same thing you fear. The Page of Cups also tends to signify birth. You have high hopes for your future offspring, but you also have fears. In your unique case, I sense . . ."

"Go on," Joan urged.

"I sense you may fear having a child with the wrong father."

"Shit," Mokuba blurted.

"Calm down. This position in the spread is about your emotions, not reality. Plus, the card is upright, and that indicates a pleasant surprise. Your fears might be unfounded."

Joan took Mokuba's hand and turned to him. "Would it really be so bad if it's yours? Before Michael and I got married, he told me that if I accidentally got pregnant with another man, we could work through it depending on the circumstances. We can test its DNA before it's born and, worst case, we can start over."

"Start over?" Although Joan's terminology was vague, Mokuba had a feeling she meant an abortion. "No. It's just that you trust Michael, but I don't even know him." Mokuba began rambling. "What if he changes his mind and murders me in my sleep? Or worse, what if you wind up with Marc's baby and Laura murders you in your sleep? She gets really violent in her writing and it scares me sometimes. I mean, have you read the lore about the doll part monsters?" Mokuba shook with nervous energy, still not ready to admit his real suspicions.

Drina noticed the change in Mokuba's aura. "Remember the Seven of Swords. Secrets are an obstacle to you, and the sooner you tell the truth, the sooner you can remove that obstacle."

"We know, we know," Mokuba said, "but we need more time."

"If you're sure. The cards are only a guide, and it's up to you to make the right call in the end. Now, let's see your final outcome." Drina flipped over a card with a castle in the background. In the foreground, a man and a maiden danced under a garland of flowers held up by four golden rods. "You lucky ducks! It's the four of wands. It stands for stability and comfort in the home, a happy reunion and celebration. With the four rays of light I've seen converging on Joan, I sense something truly spectacular in your future."

"That's good to hear," Mokuba said.

"See?" Joan said, "Things will be fine. You've got to stop worrying so much."

Mokuba smiled for the first time since they sat down. "Yeah, it probably won't be that bad."

"Well, we got that question answered, but it's not really the question we had in mind," Joan said.

"Actually, it is." Mokuba texted the bodyguards. "Thanks, Drina. This has actually been quite helpful." He stood and handed a wad of cash to the psychic.

"It has?" Joan asked.

"I have a theory I'll explain later. Come on, let's go." Mokuba spotted Joe walking towards the tent and pulled Joan away from the table.


	51. Chapter 51: Yoga

**Chapter 51: Yoga**

Back in the open air of the campus quad, Joan and Mokuba watched a parade of unique bicycles welded together from discarded parts. Some supported multiple riders and others towered at ridiculous heights. Although not scrapped together like the others, two penny-farthing bicycles cruised alongside the rest.

"There you are!" Jessica's voice caused Joan and Mokuba to turn. However, instead of the familiar faces of Dimitri and Jessica, they saw a green lizard and an orange tiger rendered in bright face paint.

"Hey!" Joan said.

"You show him all the best make out spots on campus?" Dimitri asked.

"One of them," Joan grinned.

"There's a big partner yoga class starting in five minutes," Jessica said, "You guys are going to love it!"

Joan glanced at Tamara and Joe. They'd done a pretty good job blending in for the most part, but after that awkward experience with the psychic, Joan wanted to make sure they wouldn't blow their cover unnecessarily. "Can you two pretend to be a couple? At least for yoga?"

"Sure, as long as we don't have to kiss," Tamara said.

Joe nodded.

"Let's do this then!" Joan, already holding Mokuba's hand, pulled him after Jessica and Dimitri as they wove their way through the crowd. They came upon a stage with a few dozen jumbo yoga mats laid out on the grass in front of it.

Two instructors in yellow and black yoga gear paced the stage with wireless headset microphones. "Grab your sweetheart, your roommate, your study buddy, your sibling, or even a stranger you'd like to get to know. We're here to connect with each other in mind, body, and spirit! Come gather 'round and join us on this journey of interdependence and trust. Partner yoga is about deepening relationships through the power of breath, touch, and movement. Let's make some memories together!"

As the instructors spoke, more and more people filled the yoga mats. Joan selected one and took off her hiking boots while the instructors finished psyching up their new students.

Mokuba sat down and took off his shoes. "Hey, after this, I can say I've taken a course at a university."

"Sure," Joan smirked, "but it's not going to count towards your degree."

"Just teasing the idea. I couldn't leave my employees high and dry."

"Let's start with some mindful breathing," an instructor said. The two instructors met at the center of the stage to demonstrate. "Sit cross-legged, facing your partner. You can rest your hands on your knees or hold hands with your partner if desired."

Mokuba and Joan settled into the position and held hands. As they breathed, they sunk into a world where only the two of them existed. Despite all the other pairs around them, despite the amplified voices of the instructors, they claimed this time and space as their own. A mild and rhythmic electric pulse, like a massage, caressed Mokuba's brain as they unwittingly tapped into the ring's power, accessing one another's emotions.

As they sat back-to-back in the next pose, twisting against each other, Joan felt a sense of comfort and protection seep into her soul. Just as much if not more so than her other men, Mokuba would watch her back. Their bodyguards helped, certainly, but they served more as a first line of defense, a deterrent to threats. As they bent over one another, Joan remembered how Mokuba had wrapped himself around her even as the other CEOs tried to get a piece of her. Even after knowing her only a few days, his allegiance stemmed not only from regard for his own happiness but his brother's as well. Seto had finally stumbled upon a whore he couldn't live without, and Mokuba wasn't about to stand by while some slimeballs that weren't even paying her had their way with her.

They entered a gate pose next, outer arms reaching towards the sky, bodies curving inwards, feet meeting in the center. A sense of welcoming to the future washed over them, openly greeting whatever life would bring them next. They progressed into a modified Warrior 2 pose, gripping each other's forearms and leaning away from each other, ready to face challenges that came their way. A double boat pose and partnered tree pose brought them a sense of balance and harmony.

As the poses grew more complicated, Joan and Mokuba giggled at their own mistakes, reminded by each other not to take life so seriously. However, they also felt a sense of accomplishment at their little victories as they executed the poses on their second and third tries. Just when they felt they'd reached their limit, the instructors called an end to the class with a final, "Namaste."

Joan and Mokuba looked up to see Joe balancing Tamara on his feet, apparently using the opportunity to show off in front of their employers. Then they noticed Jessica and Dimitri doing the same thing and realized both pairs were actually in competition with each other. The Neverlanders switched into yet another challenging pose, and the bodyguards mimicked it. Mokuba and Joan kept watching as another speaker claimed the stage, this one doing some sort of poetry on climate justice.

The yoga instructors came by to collect the mats. "We're glad you're enjoying yourselves, but we need those mats back."

"Sorry," Tamara said as she released her grip on Joe, "got carried away."

"That's all right," one of the instructors beamed. "Perhaps you could join us for our advanced class sometime." The instructor pulled out business cards and passed them around before collecting the mats.

Dimitri sat on the grass to put on his shoes, and the others followed suit. "So, who's hungry?"

"You _have_ to try the eggplant sandwich while you're here," Jessica said.

Mokuba smiled. It sounded weird to him, but after how great the black bean burgers turned out, he couldn't turn down another opportunity to make memories with his eccentric new friends. "Sure, why not?"

They all stood and walked back along a row of white canopies, passing three people on stilts dressed as satyrs. Long pants made with faux fur and hooves on the ends of the stilts completed the illusion.

They approached a stand with a giant banner advertising eggplant sandwiches and made their order. They then found an open spot on the grass and sat down to enjoy their food. Mokuba discovered that, although this wasn't quite like a burger either, it had a delicious smoky flavor. Once finished, they returned their plates and cups to a booth made of painted plywood for washing.


	52. Chapter 52: Choices

**Chapter 52: Choices**

After lunch, Mokuba bought a tie-dyed T-shirt much like Joan's. The yoga had made him unbearably sweaty and, after seeing people in outrageous attire all morning, Mokuba decided he'd rather look like a hippie than smell like one. However, even with the shirt change, Mokuba maintained a subtle body odor, which Joan rather liked. She tugged on his arm and said to her friends, "I'm going to go show Mokuba another make out spot."

"Have fun!" Jessica said.

"Our band is performing at four if you make it back to the stage in time," Dimitri said.

"Cool," Mokuba said, "see you then."

With Tamara and Joe once again following from a respectful distance, Joan led Mokuba deeper into campus, past enormous concrete and brick buildings. She pointed out the chemistry lab and the lecture halls where she'd had her favorite classes as well as where she'd attended gatherings with Campus Crusade for Christ.

Wide open doors and signs directed them into a building with a geology exhibition. It housed an impressive display of crystals with placards explaining where they'd come from and how they'd formed. Joan and Mokuba stopped to read a few, but nothing shed light on the mechanisms behind Joan's magic ring other than vague references to tribal peoples using certain stones for rituals. This gave Joan an idea.

After they had seen enough rocks, Joan took Mokuba on a detour to the Native American Studies Department. Along the way, she pointed to a window in the Mathematical Sciences Building where Dimitri once had his office. "See that? Dimitri is probably in a different room now that he's a professor, but I used to drop by here every week when he was a graduate student and drag him to lunch."

"It's amazing how well you've kept in touch with him. I completely lost touch with the few friends I had back in Japan after graduating," Mokuba said.

"Why not fix that?" Joan asked. "Dimitri didn't speak to me for about a year because his ex-wife felt threatened by me. Now I have to admit that Dimitri is really hot, and I've flirted with him a few times, but Dimitri is monogamous, and I don't do monogamy, so he was never really an option for me. Anyway, Dimitri missed my little wedding with Michael because of his ex, but even something like that can't keep good friends apart."

Mokuba sighed. "I was never close enough to anybody back in Japan for that sort of thing to work out. Seto always kept them at a distance, so I wound up doing that too. Even when we went through all that magic stuff and pretty much saved the world together, I never felt that things were ever really . . . real between us."

Joan tugged on the door to the Native American Studies Department and found it locked. It was a long shot anyway. She turned to face Mokuba and leaned against the broad wooden door. A light breeze brought the scent of manure from the nearby Animal Science Barn past their noses. "I've known people like that too. We would work together on a group project and then never speak to each other again."

"Exactly. Fate brought us together, but saving the world was only a group project."

"Anything, if you're forced into it, makes for a miserable experience, and miserable people don't make good friends. That's why I got along so well with the graduate students here. Most of the undergraduates were more or less forced to attend university by their parents or by societal expectations, but the graduate students _chose_ to be here. Sure I had alumni parents, but I _chose_ to go here because I admired them, not because they forced me. Then what I wanted changed, so instead of sticking with the Christian crowd, I moved on. Of course I've occasionally found myself in bad situations, but those only helped me to make better choices about whom to trust. Then, when I found out you and Seto were brothers, and Marc showed me I could trust you . . ."

"You chose to be our whore." Mokuba didn't wait for her to grab him this time. He pressed her against the door and ravished her mouth. Surprised, she resisted for a split second before yielding and letting his tongue roam her orifice. Her hands slid around his back, feeling the raw power of his muscles holding her captive. They went at it for several minutes before the pressure in Mokuba's pants grew unbearable. "Joan, I, uh . . ."

"I know." She giggled while he drew away. "Wanna find a good bush to hide in while our bodyguards stand watch?"

Mokuba looked around. Although the trees provided ample shade over benches and tables where students could study, only sparse shrubbery lined the pathways. Even with the bodyguards serving as lookouts, they couldn't risk anything frisky here. The lack of viable options deflated him. "Maybe somewhere else."

"I know where we might have better luck." Joan took Mokuba's hand and led him south. They walked past more lecture halls and through a complex of six-story dormitory buildings. "Didn't you say you had a theory about the ring?" Joan asked.

"Yeah, well," Mokuba began slowly, "this is going to sound crazy."

"It can't be that crazy. I mean, I just discovered I have psychic powers I can tap into whenever I want."

"Actually, I think I read your mind Thursday evening, but it was because you were really focusing on me and trying to send me a message."

"Really? Let's try that again, but this time you try to send me your thoughts about your theory."

Joan didn't have to ask twice. Electricity pulsed through Mokuba's head, but he expected it this time.

Joan found herself back in the Hyatt bedroom, this time watching herself through Mokuba's eyes as Marc and Seto fucked her. «_What if Seto breaks the condom like that? What if that's exactly what he's trying to do? Can we really pass it off as an accident if Joan winds up pregnant from us? What if . . . what if the condom doesn't even have to break?_» An electric pulse shot flashes of white light through Mokuba's memory.

The scene shifted to the moment when Seto announced his early departure. Mokuba's heart raced as he tried to act natural while concealing Joan's ring, his hand sandwiched between hers and Marc's. Seto glanced at their stack of hands. "How touching. Listen up. My neural implants keep going haywire, and the only surgeon I trust to remove them is back in Domino City. Mokuba, if anything happens to me, it's your duty to carry on the Kaiba name." A sudden wave of desire shot through Mokuba along with more bursts of white light.

Joan's knees buckled as the realization hit her. The bodyguards stepped forward but paused when Mokuba caught her. "Are you all right?"

Texts from Michael and Marc buzzed into Joan's phone asking more-or-less the same question.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just pregnant." Joan pulled out her phone and tapped one-word replies to her husband and boyfriend. "Congratulations, you're a dad."


	53. Chapter 53: No Can Do

**Chapter Song:** I Can't Go for That – Hall & Oates

**Chapter 53: No Can Do**

"I'm sorry," Mokuba said. "I don't know if I can take it back. Should I try?"

Joan stared into the depths of Mokuba's amethyst eyes and found fear there. "You don't want to take it back. Why even suggest it?"

The sharpness of Joan's words terrified Mokuba even more. "I . . . I don't want to force you to have it if you don't want it."

"But that's the evolutionary heritage of our species. Until recently, males could never be entirely sure if a given child was theirs, so they took every opportunity to impregnate a female. I know you didn't think this through, but I'm not angry at you for taking advantage of the ring like this. Just don't deny how you feel."

Mokuba took a deep breath. "All right, I want it, but are you really OK with this?"

"I was OK with this before the IUD came out. I know condoms aren't infallible. Besides, do you really think the ring could have acted without my implicit consent?"

"I guess not." A thousand questions still floated in the nebula of Mokuba's mind. "But it still scares me. I know the psychic gave us a picture of happy things to come, but what if there's a price to pay? What if the ring manipulated the cards so we would let our guard down?"

They began walking again. "I know you and Seto have had some shitty run-ins with magic, but this isn't some cursed ancient artifact. This is new. This is ours, and all four of you want the same thing, so all four of you are getting what you want."

"I hope you're right." They walked in silence for a few moments. "When are you going to tell the others?"

"As soon as possible, but ideally face-to-face in case they panic and try to take it back like you just offered."

"I've never known Marc to panic, but then again I've never seen him face anything like this. The stuff we deal with at work is all digital. Seto might be thrilled to find out he's going to be a father, but he's still going to blow a gasket over the magic. As for Michael, I keep thinking about how he reacted the morning after you got assaulted. Do you want help breaking it to them?"

"I'll be fine," Joan assured him.

They crossed a road, passed some one-story buildings, and their path opened upon a creek lined with trees and bushes of every description. Many of them bore flowers. Mokuba's eyes widened. "You went to university next to this?"

"It's part of the university, actually. Didn't you know we're a huge agricultural school?"

"No. Just . . . wow."

They strolled the path alongside the creek, passing other couples and families along the way. "I forgot how busy this place gets on a Saturday. We'll never get away with fucking in the bushes," Joan lamented.

Mokuba saw her point. Children darted off the main path, finding colorful bugs and bringing them back to show their parents. "Yeah, I'd rather not risk it."

They came upon an enormous wooden gazebo surrounded by plants that only produced white flowers. Joan led Mokuba to the middle and held both his hands as she gazed into his deep, violet eyes. "I always thought this would be a great place for a wedding."

Mokuba thought back to the one shrine wedding his adoptive father had dragged him and Seto to as children for the purposes of making and maintaining business connections. Most elites favored Western-style weddings that turned out to be stuffy affairs, but that one shrine wedding, surrounded by the beauty of nature, had filled him with a sense of awe like no other. This place, though less grandiose, reminded Mokuba of that shrine. "I'll see about reserving it."

Joan counted months on her fingers. "It's going to be the rainy season six months from now. I'm not sure an outdoor wedding is the best idea, unless you're willing to wait."

"I could, but Seto doesn't have that kind of patience." Mokuba nodded at the ring. "Any chance you can control the weather with that thing?"

"Lol, I doubt it."

"Try," Mokuba urged.

Joan turned to gaze at the clear sky, and Mokuba held her from behind. They watched for two minutes while stars exploded inside Mokuba's head. Finally, a small cloud rolled into view. Joan dropped her concentration and let out a victory holler.

Text messages rolled in, this time all to Mokuba's phone.

Michael: _Please tell me you're doing that on purpose._

Marc: _Cut that out or I won't be able to finish your upgrades on time._

Roland: _Something is wrong with Seto. Removing the neural implants didn't help. It's getting worse. He wants you and Joan on the next flight to Domino in case he doesn't make it._

Mokuba sighed heavily. He sat down on one of the benches and took his time replying to the texts while Joan watched from the seat beside him. He paused and looked up at Joan. "Roland has no clue what's going on, but if I tell him now, he's going to tell Seto before we get the chance. And I don't want to go back to Japan right now after spending so much time away from my office for the Summit. But if I don't go, Seto will think I don't care."

"Then tell him. You don't have to drop everything on him at once. Just let him know you've been going through the same thing and that it's related to the ring. It will give him some time to digest things before I get there and tell him the rest."

Mokuba chewed on his lower lip before pulling himself together. "OK, let's get this over with." He dialed.

Seto picked up without delay. "Mokuba, listen closely. I love you. I love Joan. Now that the important part's out of the way, something is fucking with my head. Maybe aliens. I hope it's aliens, like those Neo Space monsters that one kid made for our contest a few years ago."

Mokuba's stomach twisted. He'd never, in all his life, heard Seto babble like this. Seto must truly think this could be the end, and Mokuba knew the last thing Seto wanted was to go out quietly with some sort of rare medical condition before thirty. Mokuba decided against putting Seto on speakerphone in case a passerby caught wind of the CEO rambling like a lunatic. "Seto, what drugs did they give you?"

Joan pressed her ear close to Mokuba's so she could hear Seto. "It's not the drugs. This shit was happening before they opened my skull. Nobody can figure it out. Nobody."

"Relax," Mokuba ordered, "I know what it is."

Joan worried that Mokuba would chicken out, so she spoke for him. "It's my ring. Turns out it's magic. The other guys feel it too."

"Fuck," came Seto's reply.

"At least now you know you're not dying," Joan pointed out.

"Whore, nothing good ever comes of magic. That's why I looked into other explanations even after Sartorius made his accusation. I need you to take that ring off _now_."

"We tried that already. No can do," Joan said.

"Then we'll have to take your finger off. I'll get the best surgeons on it. You'll have a prosthetic replacement even better than the original. I'll engineer it myself."

Coming from a genius who'd designed his own neural implants, Joan had no doubts about his sincerity, but she still had to set him straight. "It's done more good than harm. That Sartorius guy was really creeping me out, trying to get me to join some cult. The ring defended me."

"That's how it starts, by luring you into a false sense of security. Just wait until that thing reveals its true purpose."

"Seto, this is ours. We decided on it together. It has lab-created gems, not ancient stones that used to belong to some ancient hooligan. Its true purpose is to serve us. I'll tell you more when I see you. Just don't panic if that head thing happens again, OK? We've got control over this thing."

"What were you doing with it before you called?"

"Moving a cloud," Mokuba answered.

"A cloud? A fucking cloud? Why?"

"To see if we could. In case it rains on our wedding day," Mokuba said.

Seto paused before speaking. "Well, can you?"

"Yes, but the power is weak. It might grow stronger with practice," Joan said.

"Do me a favor and stop fucking around with it."

"For now," Joan agreed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, whore." Seto hung up.

Joan drew back and faced Mokuba. "See? That wasn't so bad."

"He wanted to remove your finger," Mokuba reminded her.

"And he probably would have if I'd told him in Japan. Now he can calm down before the next big piece of news hits him."

"I hope you're right."


	54. Chapter 54: Painted Colors

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank the real version of André for granting me permission to use his lyrics.

**Chapter 54: Painted Colors**

The walk back to the Blooming Planet Festival eased Mokuba's aching nerves. With each step, he slipped deeper into the fantasy of being a university student. By the time they arrived at the stage, he had forgotten about the ring and Seto's agitation over it.

André, Kris, Dimitri, and Jessica had already set up onstage and begun playing by the time Mokuba and Joan got there. Children and adults alike danced on the grass with freeform jumps and twirls. Joan and Mokuba joined in the fun, the music stitching them closer to this wondrous place and time. André and Jessica sang about trains, about wildlife, about heartbreak, and somehow they made even that into cause for celebration.

_Well I thought you skipped off_

_Leaving my heart black and dead_

_But when that black chipped off_

_I saw you'd painted it beautifully instead_

For the first time, Mokuba realized that every loss in his life had also brought him a new opportunity. Even the death of his parents, even losing touch with his high school friends and girlfriend had opened doors for him. The threads of his life wove together like a tapestry, and he liked what he saw when he stood back to admire the big picture.

Seto had always scoffed at claims of destiny, but the fact of the matter remained that if all of them hadn't wound up in the lounge of Mokuba's office at the same time, things could have turned out much differently. If Joan hadn't learned that Seto and Mokuba were brothers before Seto approached her, if she hadn't received warning of Seto's tastes, she might have taken offense at Seto's approach. Instead, she'd seen an opportunity and seized it, much like Seto had when he'd challenged their adoptive father to a chess match in order to get them out of the orphanage.

Mokuba locked eyes with his dance partner. Like Seto, she didn't wait for destiny to happen to her; she created her own destiny. If she hadn't met him and Seto, she would have kept searching until she found the brothers she wanted. Mokuba laughed when he remembered Marc had three brothers.

"What's so funny?" Joan asked.

"Have you met Marc's brothers?"

"No, but I've seen pictures." Light danced in Joan's eyes. "I know the Aurelios are a long shot anyway, but if they ever took interest in me, do you think Seto would make an exception for them?"

"Your time is stretched thin as it is." Mokuba pulled her to him. "What makes you think _I'd_ make an exception for them?"

Joan sensed Mokuba's ardency, his desire for private intimacy growing again. His need sprung not from any desire to control her but from the simple fact that the clock was ticking on both of their lives. She fell into his kiss as the chimes of the campus clock tower resounded over the quad, signaling an end to the Neverlanders' performance and six hours remaining before Joan's flight to Japan. Damn, they'd already packed up the tent, and she didn't want to impose on Jessica again for help putting it back up. Ideas about where they could copulate flew through Joan's mind and she shot them down until one crashed through her common sense.

Joan broke the kiss, grabbed Mokuba's hand, and ran to the back of the stage where the Neverlanders were packing up. "Hey André!"

"Yeah?" the bald musician responded.

"Can Mokuba and I fuck in your room if I give you a blowjob afterwards?"

"Say what now?"

Joan went back to square one. "Remember how last night you told me to ask for your cock tomorrow since you were high and all that?"

"Not really, but sure, if your man is cool with that."

Stunned by the sudden turn of events, Mokuba simply nodded.

"Sweet!" Joan kissed André on the cheek. "We'll meet you back at Neverland."

Joan took off with Mokuba, their bodyguards still following at a respectful distance. They passed through town by a different route, crossing diagonally over a grassy park with a couple of community centers and a rose garden. They crossed two more streets and stopped in front of a cute red brick church with a little bell tower that looked like something from a storybook.

"Here's where my parents got married," Joan declared.

As the congregation's 5pm Saturday mass progressed, music from their unique version of _Agnus Dei _drifted out of the wide-open, arched door. Not wanting to go in, Joan simply stood there and sang along for old times' sake, letting Mokuba bask in the fantasy of belonging to this community for a few moments. Joan noticed some of the parishioners glancing outside and decided to leave before any of them recognized her.

"Are you sure we can't have our wedding here?" Mokuba asked as Joan dragged him away from the church.

"I'm sure we _could_ if you threw enough money at them, but I don't worship that god anymore. I still like Jesus in some ways, but his dad, the white man in white robes with a white beard among white clouds is for people with daddy issues." Joan clapped her hand over her mouth the instant she remembered Mokuba's upbringing. She scanned his face for a reaction.

"You have a point there," Mokuba admitted. "I've been considering therapy for a while now. It's just that Seto always handled that stuff on his own, and I thought I should be able to put it behind me as well."

"Do what you need to do," Joan said. "The same things don't work for everyone."

They walked the rest of the way to Neverland in silence, admiring front-yard gardens as majestic trees shaded their path.


	55. Chapter 55: Epicurus

**Chapter 55: Epicurus**

The closer they came to their destination, the more Mokuba's excitement mounted. He worried that fucking in someone else's bedroom without their presence would be awkward, but by the time they got there, horniness had overridden his hesitation. André's pile of smelly laundry, his novelty glass bong, his desk overflowing with papers, none of it mattered as Mokuba pulled Joan's tie-dyed shirt over her head and caressed the smooth skin underneath. His greedy mouth roamed her flesh as more of their clothes came off.

Joan pulled a condom out of her purse.

"Do we really need that now?" Mokuba asked.

"Ever heard of dripout? It wouldn't be very nice to do that to André's bed. I also haven't cleared this with Michael yet. Besides, what if someone slipped LSD into those eggplant sandwiches, and we hallucinated everything about the ring?"

"Uh . . ." Mokuba froze. "Have you ever been on LSD?"

"No, but given the crowd where we just were and all that we've been through today, I wouldn't rule out the possibility that we got spiked just yet. Don't stop, though. I want you. With a condom."

Mokuba took the condom from her and applied it. Joan wrapped her legs around Mokuba's back as he joined with her, taking him in fully. Mokuba relished every second of it, knowing that he would need to hang onto this memory while she was in Japan fucking his brother.

Mokuba wondered what Seto would think if he could see them now, fucking away in some stoner physics professor's bed. The whim suddenly turned real as Mokuba felt the all-too-familiar electric pulse surge through his brain, electrocuting his pleasure center and sending him into the most exquisite orgasm he had ever experienced.

Before he could catch his breath, Mokuba's phone buzzed to life with an incoming call from Seto. He picked it up on reflex. "What the fuck, Mokuba? I told you to stop fucking around with the magic. And where the fuck are you?"

"Sorry, that was an accident," Mokuba said sheepishly.

"Is my whore still with you?"

"Yeah, I'll put you on speaker so you can talk to her." Mokuba tapped the screen.

Seto's voice filled the room as he repeated his earlier question. "Where the fuck are you?"

"At my friends' place," Joan replied.

"What is it, some sort of rat-infested brothel?" Seto scoffed.

"Not at all. My friends live an epicurean lifestyle, not in the modern sense of the word, but in the sense the Greek philosopher Epicurus originally intended: a simple life surrounded by good friends. They're all atheists here, too. You would like them," Joan explained.

"The fuck I would. I don't care what they call it; it looks like a slum."

"If you think this is a slum, you should see my apartment."

Seto fell silent.

"OK, so André's room is messier than the rest of the house," Mokuba admitted, "but the people here are incredible. They're intelligent and talented and hospitable. Just give them a chance."

"I already told you a thousand times that friends are a waste of my time. Do what you want, but don't send me any more goddamn visions." Seto hung up before Joan or Mokuba could argue back.

Joan lay back on the bed. "He's really mad. I'm going to have to find a way to make it up to him."

Mokuba clutched his head. "But it's my fault. I just wanted him to see what I love about this place, and he took it the wrong way."

A knock at the door startled both of them out of their dilemma. "Yo Joan. We brought home tacos. You want my churro as an appetizer or dessert?" André called.

"Appetizer." Joan wanted to follow through on her bargain before time slipped away and they had to leave for the airport. "Hold on a minute, though."

Mokuba tied off his condom, tossed on his clothes, pocketed the condom, and turned back to Joan. "Don't take too long." He kissed her and caressed her breast one more time before opening the door. He gave an eager André an awkward smile as they passed each other and wondered for the umpteenth time what he'd gotten himself into.


	56. Chapter 56: Tacos

**Chapter 56: Tacos**

Mokuba went downstairs through the painted tropical jungle and found the others, including Joe and Tamara, already feasting on a mountain of tacos. Dimitri waved a hand at the kitchen counter. "Help yourself."

"Thanks!" Mokuba grabbed a couple of tacos and plopped into a chair beside his bodyguard.

Dimitri handed Mokuba a cold beer and waited until he had taken a few bites before opening, "So, I have to admit that I'm rather uncomfortable with Joan's weird relationship habits since I was raised Christian and taught that all those things were wrong, but a lot of my beliefs have changed over the years, and so I want to understand more about the whole situation."

"Uh, OK."

"First of all, Joan never struck me as the type to date someone for money. She's dated some pretty weird guys, but never for money. I'm trying to figure out what changed."

Mokuba shifted in his seat as he remembered that Joan had mentioned a client before him and Seto, but perhaps Joan had never told Dimitri about that one. He decided to respect her privacy. After all, he could only speak for himself and Seto. "Well, Seto and I are demanding a lot more of her time than Marc is, and she was worried she wouldn't be able to hold down her old job, so we pretty much have to pay her if we want to keep seeing her."

"But initially, did you coerce her into it or something?"

"No. If anything, she coerced me into it. She really wanted to date brothers, so she offered me a discount after she settled things with Seto."

"Wait, how much are you paying her?"

"I don't want to know. Roland handles my finances, so I don't have to know."

"That's actually kinda sweet," Jessica said. "So you're really OK with her dating your brother and having Michael, and Marc, and whatever she's up to with André right now?"

"It's weird, but I guess when you really love someone, that stuff doesn't matter."

"Really? Where do you draw the line?" Dimitri pressed.

Mokuba thought hard on that one as he chewed. The more time he spent with Joan, the more his comfort zone expanded. "That changes every day."

"How so?"

Mokuba didn't want to give them the graphic details, so he started from square one. "When Seto first started having prostitutes brought to the mansion, I was really disturbed by it, even more so when he was cold to the ones who tried to overstay their welcome. But then I got used to it. The women were there to do a job, and the ones who didn't harass him afterwards came back sometimes. I started to consider one for myself, but the thing is that I wanted the extra affection and companionship that Seto rejected. So when Joan showed up at my office and I saw how she was acting with Marc, it all clicked together and I decided to give her a try."

Jessica chuckled. "The way she fawns over Marc is something else. I mean, obviously she does that to you too, but how do you know she means it and she's not just doing it because you pay her?"

"I guess I'll never know for sure. I'll just have to trust her."

"She's a good person to trust," Jessica said. "She would never intentionally hurt anyone, but sometimes intentions aren't enough. I once knew someone who knew someone who was a stripper in college, and she intended just to get through college with stripping, but she wound up hooked on heroin, and-"

Joan popped into the kitchen with André and started grabbing tacos. "Hey! What'd I miss?"

Jessica's eyes darted to her food. Dimitri leaned back innocently. "Mokuba was just telling us more about how you met."

Joan pulled a chair close to Mokuba's and nuzzled his bicep briefly. "About the bicycle?"

"No, about the truth. We don't need that fabrication anymore."

"Sweet." Joan bit into a taco.

"Fabrication?" Dimitri asked.

Mokuba explained their initial "pretending" phase and how they'd used that story on Duke Devlin. Their conversation drifted onto other topics and, all too soon, Joan had to leave for the airport. She hugged everyone goodbye, and her friends insisted on hugging not only Mokuba but the bodyguards as well, wishing everyone a safe journey.


	57. Chapter 57: Goodbye Sacramento

**Author's Note:** Once again, thanks to "André" for permission to use his lyrics!

Also thanks to "Michael" for his extra suggestions on this one!

**Chapter 57: Goodbye Sacramento**

On the ride to the airport, Joan called Michael. After her conversation with Mokuba about condoms, she knew Seto would put up even more resistance to them once he found out that she already carried his embryo. Well, a quarter of his embryo anyway. Or, since Seto and Mokuba were brothers, it was more like a 3/8 share of fatherhood. The point remained that, despite Joan's initial resolve to tell Michael face-to-face, she had to tell him before they could revise their condom policy.

After Joan explained the situation to Michael, he admitted that he had also suspected the ring could cause pregnancy. "Man wondered if this might happen. When Man triggered the ring, he was thinking of making Woman pregnant and thought maybe the other males did the same thing. I was hoping for quadruplets, though. Woman sure it's not quadruplets?"

"Woman sure," Joan replied. "It's all your DNA combined into one. I felt it. More importantly, I know it happened that way because I'm only ready for one baby. The ring responds to my feelings too."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Joan blew a raspberry into the phone. "Anyway, since I'm definitely pregnant, can we let the other guys ditch the condoms?"

"I don't give a fuck anymore. Those rich boys always get what they want anyway, so just go fuck them and bring home the bacon."

"And Marc?"

"I said I don't give a fuck."

"Male OK? He sound a bit angry."

Mokuba stroked Joan's hand in the back seat of Tamara's Prius, leaning away from her phone out of respect for her privacy but unable to avoid hearing the tension in her voice.

"Male having a hard time digesting this. Male been with Woman longer than the rich jerks, but he feel Woman give them too much too fast."

Joan thought about this for a moment. "It's been a long time since I busted out the Bible on anyone, but do you remember the parable of the prodigal son?"

"Oh God no. No, don't start with that shit," Michael said.

"Just listen. Mokuba and Seto found love a lot later in life than you and me, but that doesn't make them any less worthy of it."

Michael groaned. "Male don't care what some guy said two thousand years ago. You're making this worse."

"How am I making it worse?"

"Carefully."

"OK, give me a real answer."

"You're rubbing my face in it."

"Rubbing your face in it? I asked you an important question."

"Yeah, and I said fine, but then you had to go on and on about it."

"Woman went on and on because Male didn't sound fine with it."

"Male will be. Male know Woman do what she want, but Male need some time to warm up to it. I feel you've been drifting away and you're making me feel like a third wheel in the relationship. I get that you're letting things develop naturally with them, but it's hard for me without being involved in it. I miss spending time with you."

"We should be able to spend more time together after Marc builds the poly house. I won't have to waste hours traveling to see you all. And if we get Linda in there too, Linda won't have to waste hours traveling to see Male."

"Male have to make sure Linda OK with it, but Male like that idea. He getting tired of shitty apartment with shitty ventilation and no AC. He be much happier in fancy mansion."

"Good Male. Woman hope Male all warm and fuzzy by the time we move in with Marc and Mokuba. Speaking of which, you guys should do some male bonding while I'm in Japan. Play Monsters of the Duel or whatever."

"Male's open to it. Male been rubbed the wrong way by people too many times and he's slow to trust, but since these are people in your life, they're people in my life."

"Thanky, Male!"

"OK pretty lady, I love you bye-bye!"

"Love you too, Male!" Joan ended the call.

Having heard only Joan's half of the conversation and not being entirely sure what to make of it, Mokuba said, "So . . .?"

"So you still have Michael's number, right?"

"Right."

"Text him and see if you can set up a playdate."

"Uh . . . do you mean hanky-panky playtime or just video games?"

"Just video games. Michael might tease from time to time, but he's straight." Joan snuggled up to Mokuba. "Don't worry. As soon as Michael sees you're not an arrogant prick like Seto, you two will get along fine."

"You know, it's weird how you can call Seto an arrogant prick, which is true, but you make it sound so endearing at the same time."

Before Joan could respond, Mokuba's phone buzzed with a text from Marc: _The upgrades are ready_. Mokuba tapped a few icons on his phone and spoke a password at Joan's forearm.

Joan watched the dull plastic-like mask on her ring transform to gorgeous, glimmering gems. She could still tell the difference if she looked hard enough, but someone who had never seen the naked gems would never know. "Tell Marc it's amazing."

"Will do." Mokuba tapped out the message while Joan continued admiring her ring. "Marc says he's going to spend the rest of the weekend updating the blueprints for our house. If there's anything in particular you want, be sure to let him know."

"Michael will want good airflow and AC. He gets really cranky when he gets too hot."

"That's a given, but I'll make note of it just in case. What about for you, personally?"

"Mainly a private office so I can have some peace and quiet and maybe get back to my editing work when I'm not fucking you."

"We'll have lots of rooms. You can pick whichever one you want for that. I mean do you want a swimming pool or anything like that?"

Joan shrugged. "Only if you really want one. I'd rather have a lot of fruit trees, and then, when we have more fruit than we can eat, we take it down to a train station and give it away."

"That sounds fun, but I don't think Seto would approve of that last part."

"What if we hire someone else to take the fruit to the train station?"

"We could probably convince him to do that."

They passed the rest of the ride poking through a list of properties for sale on Mokuba's phone. One of Seto's secretaries had compiled the list based on Marc's initial blueprints as well as Joan's stipulation about it being within walking distance of a train station. By the time they pulled up to the airport, they had ranked their favorites, and Mokuba had asked the secretary to place a bid on the clear winner.

They took their luggage out of the trunk, Tamara handed Joe the keys, and he went off to park while Mokuba saw Joan and Tamara through the monotonous airport lines. Joan kissed him right before she got to the first TSA agent, causing a few onlookers to whip out their phones and start recording. With Tamara close behind her and Mokuba still watching from the sidelines, Joan didn't feel a shred of agoraphobia as she handed her ID to the stoic agent. The agent handed it back to her and waved her through.

Joan put her boots, carry-on suitcase, and laptop bag onto the conveyor belt before stepping into the scanner. It flagged her duel disk implant, and the agents waved her aside for a pat-down.

"Seriously?" Mokuba called over the barrier. "You realize who you're dealing with, right?"

"They know," Joan called back. "They just want a little feel."

A female agent donned gloves and went through her routine, more afraid of a lawsuit from the hovering CEO and bodyguard than anything else. The agent pressed so lightly that, had Joan been hiding anything, it would have gone undetected. Joan explained the purpose of the duel disk implant, adding that she was on her way to spend some _quality time_ with Seto Kaiba, who had designed the implant in the first place. Still, they swabbed her left arm and hand for explosive residues before they cleared her for travel.

Joan jumped and waved to Mokuba to let him know everything was all right before heading to her gate.

Seto, or Roland depending on how one looked at it, spared little expense on Joan and Tamara's accommodations. While not quite as luxurious as Seto's private jet would have been, Joan's first-class suite included not only a bed but access to a shower, which she sorely needed after the day's adventures. She wound up singing one of André's songs as she showered and kept humming it as she climbed into bed.

_Take me now_

_Don't let me fall while we talk about it_

_Shake me now and let me be with you_

_Wake me now_

_Don't let me sleep through this moment_

_For the sake of me now just make me be with you_

_So goodbye Sacramento, I loved you since the day we met_

_Goodbye Sacramento, I will someday be back again_


	58. Chapter 58: Arrival

**Chapter 58: Arrival**

Joan's plane arrived in the wee hours of the morning well before sunrise. Thankfully, she'd gotten plenty of sleep. She tensed with nervous energy as she and Tamara wove their way through customs and figured out where to go next.

Roland spotted the women looking at overhead signs and came over to greet them. "Mrs. Kaiba," he said with a bow, "I hope you had a pleasant trip."

Tamara and Joan bowed in return. "We did, thanks. How's Seto?"

Roland chose his words carefully to protect Seto's privacy over his operation as several people glanced their way and surreptitiously turned their ears towards the American whore. "Mr. Kaiba had an urgent matter to attend to and regrets not being able to make it here, but he is eagerly awaiting your arrival at Kaiba Manor."

Joan caught the implication and grinned. She could ask more about Seto's condition once they had vacated the airport.

Joan and Tamara followed Roland to a limo even fancier than the one Seto had rented in California. Once inside, Roland explained that the surgery had proceeded smoothly without complications. Seto's doctor had ordered him to rest, but Seto insisted he felt fine. They'd convinced Seto not to make the trip to the airport, but they knew all bets were off once Seto got Joan alone. Roland urged Joan to steer clear of touching Seto's left temple. He drilled the point home by saying that the stitches were hidden under Seto's hair, and not to forget this fact even in the most passionate moments.

Roland pointed out landmarks along the ride while Joan marveled at everything from the comfort of leather seats. They passed an enormous skyscraper crowned with a red and yellow disk. Two Blue-Eyes White Dragon statues guarded the entrance, and abundant KC logos left Joan with no doubts as to the building's purpose.

Roland smiled as Joan continued staring at the tower through the back window. "Mr. Kaiba wanted to remind you that additional employment opportunities are still open to you."

"It's impressive but not my kind of place," Joan said.

The limo left the city and rolled past an orchard, followed by estates with mansions. After clearing a security gate, the limo pulled into a driveway lined with neatly trimmed hedges. It stopped in front of a massive white manor with six columns supporting a triangular awning. _Rather stuffy for a game developer, but I'm not sure what I was expecting anyway_, Joan thought.

A butler opened the door for them, but the moment Joan stepped inside, Seto grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs. "Leave your bags. They'll be brought up later."

"Whoa, can I at least get a, 'Hello' or, 'How was your trip,' or something?" Joan asked as they charged down a hallway and into an enormous bedroom.

Seto spoke as he shucked his pants, grabbed a condom from a side table, and bent her over the bed. "Hi, how are you?"

Joan's torso hit the bed. "Good, you?"

Seto hiked up her dress and yanked down her panties. "I need to drain my balls." He sheathed his throbbing cock and dove into her without further preamble.

Joan moaned as the copulation commenced. It only lasted a few seconds, even shorter than their first time.

Seto withdrew and collapsed on the bed in bliss. Joan kicked her panties off her ankles, wondering why she'd bothered to put them on in the first place since she was no longer expecting a period. Perhaps she should go commando for a while.

Joan stretched out beside Seto, running her fingers over his still-clothed chest. "What was _that_?"

"I needed _that_. I'll fuck you more in a bit."

Joan noticed that, despite the short intromission, he'd released a voluminous load. She fondled the condom. "You've been holding out on your other whores."

"Those stupid cunts? All fired. Why risk a retard baby?"

Joan moved her hand to stroke his face, remembering the stitches and keeping her hand below his cheekbone for good measure. "They're probably a lot smarter than you give them credit for. I bet most of them were just _acting_ dumb because that's what they thought you wanted. A lot of men are intimidated by smart women."

"Please." Seto leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He drew back slightly, speaking in a smooth, low tone. "If they're not smart enough to figure out what I want on their own, they're not smart enough to carry my heir." He went in for another, longer kiss.

Joan recalled his teasing on the day they met and thought how some women might take it the wrong way. However, she didn't see the point in arguing further. "Speaking of heirs, guess what I brought with me."

"Your uterus?"

"My uterus is only the carrying case."

"Did you put in another IUD so Wurzel would miss his window of opportunity?"

"No, even better!"

"Stop beating around the bush, whore."

Joan kissed him and willed the vision that Mokuba had shared with her into him. Why bother with words when he might not believe them anyway? She made sure he got everything and added her memory of the conversation with Michael about condoms for good measure.


	59. Chapter 59: Jet Lag

**Chapter 59: Jet Lag**

Seto stared at her hard for a moment before peeling off the condom he still wore and flinging it across the room. "Why didn't you tell me before I wasted that thing?"

"You didn't give me time."

"And how long did that take?"

Joan smirked. "Longer than you took."

"Dammit, whore." Seto spread her legs and mounted her, once again paying little heed to their clothing. He slipped inside her bare, and the burst of raw sensation nearly overwhelmed him. He fought his orgasm this time, counting the strokes as he concentrated on her hair. One look in her eyes, and he knew he would lose it. He did anyway, filling her with more than he realized he could make in such a short refractory period.

Seto collapsed on top of Joan and held her there until she wiggled out from under him. Her dress fell back into place as semen dribbled down her thighs. "Next time you'll have to work for it," Joan taunted as she searched for something to wipe up the mess. Seeing not a towel in sight and noting the collection of dragon figurines without a speck of dust, she deduced that Seto's cleaning staff would handle everything.

Seto rolled over and gazed at her backside. "The more semen I get in you, the more of the child will be mine, right?"

Joan admired the craftsmanship, the intricate details and jeweled eyes of the dragons as she spoke. "This one's DNA is already set, but maybe we could work it that way for the next one. You'll be in competition with the other guys, and you'll get that weird head sensation every time they cum, too."

"No problem. I'll just cancel your flight back to America."

Joan turned from the dragon figurines and stared into his iolite eyes. "And deny your brother access to me?"

Seto's breath caught in his throat. He only saw the wage monkey as competition. Marc he respected but could do without. Mokuba, on the other hand, was the most important person in the world to him. If he couldn't live without Joan, how could he possibly expect Mokuba to?

Joan's serious expression broke into a grin. "Thought so." Even without reading his mind, the expression on Seto's face said everything. She leaned over him and kissed him, taking in the fullness of his love for both her and Mokuba. She completed them, tied them closer together even when an ocean lay between them.

An alarm on Seto's bedside table went off, and he stopped it with a simple voice command. "Whore, normally I would be working today, but since I'm still supposedly recovering from jet lag, the day is ours."

Joan remembered that her usual bedtime would fall in the afternoon here. "Speaking of jet lag, we'll need to reach a compromise on sleep schedules since I'll be traveling back and forth every week. And since I've got that volunteer thing coming up, I'm not even going back to California this time but straight to Pennsylvania, which is three hours in the other direction. Can you stay on California time for this trip? I'll move my schedule closer to Japan time after this."

Seto sat up. His eyes roamed her shapely figure, appreciating the way her dress complemented her body. "Only if you do something for me. Come to work with me tomorrow. Once you see the place, I'd like you to reconsider working with me."

Joan rolled her eyes but smiled. "I'll take a look, but if you plan to set up a desk for me, I'd rather have one here in your mansion."

"How about two desks?"

Joan took Seto's hands in hers. "Look, I get it. The new and shiny on our relationship hasn't worn off yet, but it's going to wear off a whole lot faster if you stick me in your office."

"Marc and his wife manage fine."

"They seem to," Joan admitted, "but things aren't always as they seem. Even if things are as they seem, we're not Marc and Laura."

Seto pulled Joan back onto the bed, atop himself. He lifted the hem of her dress and traced her mons veneris with his fingers. "But Marc is part of you now, and so am I."

Joan straddled Seto, rubbing herself against his growing erection. "I thought you would be upset by that. Are you homo for Marc?"

Seto echoed Mokuba's words with a smirk. "Maybe a little." His expression dropped to one more serious. "I'm more relieved than anything. You've shown me you have a handle on the magic, but I still don't entirely understand how. I want to take some time to study it — find out the mechanism behind it."

"Of course." Joan felt the tip of his cock probing her but denied him entrance. Her grin waxed wicked as she teased him.

Seto grabbed her hips and attempted to impale her, but she intentionally missed his rod as she went down. "I told you you'd have to work for it this time."

Seto growled in frustration. "Whore, are you sure you want to play this game in your condition?"

Joan brushed his ear with her lips. "Green."

They spent the next several minutes tumbling, grappling, and struggling for dominance until Joan let him in again. They spent the rest of the day in bed, breaking only for a meal prepared by Seto's personal chef in the opulent dining room. Seto informed Roland of their plans to stay on California time before they headed back to bed. Joan thoroughly exhausted Seto, and they fell into a deep, restful sleep.

**Author's Note:** Attention, duelists! I have a fetus. Yes, I'm gestating a coronial! Joan is so lucky she has that magic ring preventing her from getting morning sickness.


	60. Chapter 60: Dragons

**Chapter 60: Dragons**

Joan and Seto woke before midnight. Joan stretched and wrapped herself in a blanket. She strolled to a window and looked out at the starry sky. Seto came up behind her and pulled the blanket down, exposing her breasts to the cold night air.

"Showing me off to your neighbors?" Joan asked.

Seto fondled her stiffening nipples. "Unlike your slum of an apartment, nobody around here lives close enough to see."

As Joan's eyes adjusted to the darkness outside, she noticed trees blocking every possible line of sight. Perhaps a front window would give nosey neighbors an eyeful, but Seto's room sat at the back of the mansion. An idea took shape in Joan's mind. "Have you ever fucked outside?"

"Like gutter rats?"

Joan turned to face him. "Like dragons."

Seto's iolite eyes widened and sizzled. He grabbed Joan's hand, and they ran naked through the hallway, down the stairs, and out the back door.

Meanwhile, the night security guard watched the security cameras. He panicked and woke Roland. Roland's wife heard the alarm in the night guard's voice and shot up as well. She followed Roland to the video-feed room that adjoined their bedroom and observed from the doorway.

Roland squinted at the active monitor until his vision cleared. He groaned. There, on the moonlit grass, Joan and Seto wrestled for dominance. "Leave them be."

"But sir, they look like they're going to kill each other."

"They're fine. There's not even any blood this time."

"Blood!?"

Roland sighed, not sure how to explain the void that Joan filled in Seto's life. "She didn't come all the way from California just to murder her employer. On top of that, they're engaged."

"They're getting married!?" the night guard asked. "What if she kills him after the wedding and takes all his money?"

Roland's wife crept closer and gasped when she saw what her husband was viewing. Roland turned away from the screen and put a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder. "There won't be a legal marriage, just a wedding. She already has a husband in California. She's going to change her last name to Kaiba, and they'll keep paying her per session."

Roland's wife blinked. "They?"

"Seto and Mokuba."

"That whore!" Roland's wife continued watching the feed in horror.

"Yes," Roland agreed. "That's what Seto calls her. It's all over the news."

"You know I never watch the news. It's all lies and slander!"

"Not this time."

"This is disgraceful. We can't stand for this."

Roland shrugged. "It's not our house. It never was."

"Then we need new jobs," his wife huffed.

"We're two years away from retirement, and our departure wouldn't change anything between them. The Kaiba brothers are head-over-heels for her. She's made them happier than they've ever been."

"But she's _married_."

"She's not the first married whore Seto has fucked. Her husband knows. He's fine with it."

Roland's wife crossed her arms. "And how would _you_ feel if _I_ fucked Seto?"

Roland fought hard not to laugh. His wife was hardly Seto's type. Aside from her age, she was too proper and old-fashioned, not to mention superstitious. "My darling, if Seto Kaiba ever laid a finger on you, I would blast a hole through his skull."

"And you don't think _her_ husband will do the same?"

Roland sighed. "There's a duel you need to see." He turned to the night guard. "You too. In fact the entire staff needs to see it. I'll put Tamara on the cameras for now. She was there and doesn't need a recap."

Roland went to wake the rest of the staff and summoned them to the basement for a conference while Joan and Seto continued their romp in the back yard. The lovers came back inside an hour later, hungry and in need of a shower.

Now that her excitement had died down, Joan noticed how eerily quiet the manor felt as they walked through the high-ceilinged rooms. "Do you think anyone saw that?"

"If nobody saw it, somebody's fired," Seto replied. He led Joan to the video-feed room and poked his head in the door. He saw Tamara sitting there. "Enjoy the show?"

"Your technique needs work," Tamara commented.

"Are you volunteering to show me how it's done?" Seto challenged.

"No."

"Your loss." Seto shut the door and headed back to the master bedroom with Joan.

"Are you angling for a threesome?" Joan asked.

"Whore, what did I say yesterday?"

"That you don't want to risk a retard baby."

"Exactly." Seto entered his bathroom and pressed a button on the wall. Immediately, both the shower and an enormous bathtub started running water. He pulled Joan into the shower. "And since your bodyguard can't even recognize greatness when he's standing right in front of her, she counts as a retard."

Joan rolled her eyes as she sudsed his body. "I didn't mean with her. She's obviously not interested. I mean generally speaking, do you want threesomes with other women?"

"Been there, done that. It got old fast. So generally speaking no, unless you want that."

"Just with men. Would you do a threesome with me and my husband, for me?" Joan's eyes glistened as she grinned at him.

Seto's eye twitched. "How about anyone but him? Will that ring protect you from unwanted sperm?"

"Presumably it should. It has only responded to sperm from the four of you anyway."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "Who else's sperm have you had?"

"My friend André's, just orally."

"You realize _I_ got you pregnant orally, right?"

"Right, but Andre's name isn't on the ring. He has no power over it, and even if he did, I'm pretty sure my consent is required for the ring to work."

"Pretty sure?" Seto stepped out of the shower, and Joan followed. It automatically turned off. "I want you staying away from knuckleheads all the same."

Joan suppressed a laugh. "André's not a knucklehead."

Seto sank into the bath. "Prove it."

Joan joined Seto in the bath and settled into his lap. She collected her thoughts for a moment before releasing a stream of visions. She showed Seto how she first met André at a music party hosted by Dimitri, how André and Dimitri talked circles around her once-treasured religious beliefs, how sharp André looked on his way to give a physics lecture, and his clever song lyrics. Most of all, she shared how André comforted her immediately after a big breakup, how they talked for so many hours that Joan missed her train home and called Michael to let him know she'd be staying the night at Neverland. She wound up cuddling with André that night, talking until they drifted off to sleep from mental exhaustion.

"Fuck," Seto said as the vision faded. He took a few breaths to recover from the rush of information interspersed with sparks pounding his brain. As much as he hated to admit it, André had played a vital role in shaping Joan's personality. "Why didn't you mention that man earlier?"

"He's a friend with benefits, not anything more. He wants a monogamous relationship, and the sexual component of our friendship terminates the moment he gets a girlfriend."

"All right, you've convinced me. He's not a knucklehead; he's an outright idiot. Giving you up for someone else is unthinkable."

Joan shrugged. "I'm just not what he's looking for."

"Keep his sperm out of you then."

Joan smirked. "Convince me."

Seto dropped his head against the edge of the tub, his Adam's apple protruding. "There's no convincing you, whore."

"There is, but you'd better have a damn good argument."

Seto thought of what he'd seen in Joan's memories about how André had spent hours debating with her about religion. It wasn't the only factor in her decision to abandon church, but it played a significant role. In truth, Seto had no good arguments for why Joan should stop playing around with André other than the fact that André made him feel inadequate, which he wasn't about to admit. He'd simply have to work harder at keeping Joan satisfied, both physically and intellectually.


	61. Chapter 61: Blue-Eyes

**Chapter 61: Blue-Eyes**

Seto stepped out of the bath, and it began draining. A powerful blast of warm air dried him from head to toe. Joan followed, but the air failed to activate. Seto remedied the situation with a simple voice command, making a mental note to update the bathroom's programming to detect a second person as he strode to the sink to finish his routine.

Once in the bedroom, Joan found her luggage on a stand, placed there by one of Seto's servants. She pulled out her toiletries bag and went back to the bathroom. She squeezed in beside Seto as she fixed her hair. She then pulled out a few cosmetics and applied them while Seto stared. Joan finished and packed the cosmetics back into her bag. She turned to Seto. "Damn, you have it bad."

"Have what bad?"

"The love bug." Joan gave Seto a quick kiss and skipped back to the bedroom, where she slipped into a classy dress, leaving her bras and panties untouched. She then turned to admire Seto as he donned slacks and a shirt.

Seto caught her staring and smirked. "Seems you have it just as bad."

Joan smirked back. "Maaaaaaybe."

Seto pressed a claw on one of his dragon figurines. The display shelf slid into the wall, revealing a vault full of Duel Monsters cards.

Joan blinked. "Oh. Um . . . OK?"

"You're looking at the world's biggest collection of rare cards and all you can say is OK?"

"You know I've never even played, right?"

"What!?"

"Well, Marc taught me Monsters of the Duel, but I've never even held an actual Duel Monsters card."

"So you're a Duel Monsters virgin."

"Correct."

Seto deactivated the vault's extra security measures and picked up a deck at the back of the vault. He fanned out the cards until he found what he was looking for. "Are you ready?"

Joan sensed from his tone of voice that this meant a lot more to him than it did to her. She nodded and let Seto hand her three cards. She stared down at three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, the edges of the cards a little rough from years of use before they'd been locked away in the vault. Not knowing what to say, she kept looking at them, admiring the artwork as well as the wear on the cards.

Seto watched Joan examining the cards and realized she could never fully understand what they meant to him, unless . . . A light pulse surged through his brain as he tapped into the ring's power and released his memories to her.

Joan saw a pale woman with white hair and blue eyes. Unlike the cosplayer Seto had dueled, the real Kisara wore a plain linen dress, not an evening gown. Something about her soul radiated pure light and grace. Joan saw visions of Seto's past life in ancient Egypt, of him first meeting Kisara and freeing her from slave traders, of her dragon spirit coming back to blast white lightning on the bandits who destroyed his home. Nothing could compare to the bond they'd formed that day, and Joan instantly knew why the modern Seto had never bothered trying to find love.

Kisara's downfall came in a torrent of evil magic as she jumped in front of the ancient Seto to save him from an attack brought on by his corrupted father. Her spirit infused with Seto's as her life faded, leaving him with the power of the dragon in his ancient life. The modern Seto had felt mysteriously drawn to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon until some adventures with his high school classmates revealed his past life to him.

The vision faded, and a moment passed before Joan finally spoke. "Thank you for sharing that with me. I see now why you distrust anything magical."

"Just promise me you won't die trying to protect me from some evil nutcase."

Joan laughed. "Don't worry about that. I have too many reasons to live, and you're only one of them. Of course, if I have the option, neither one of us will die."

Seto took both of Joan's hands in his. "Then let's make sure you have another option."

"Sure. What are you thinking?"

"Evil assholes like to use Duel Monsters to get what they want. If we build you an unstoppable deck, they won't stand a chance against you."

"I see. You'll also have to teach me how to play, then."

"The game itself is so easy that children play it. Mastering it is another matter. Fortunately, you're looking at the best duelist on the planet."

Joan smirked. "Even Nathaniel knows that."

"Good. Then he should make a decent practice opponent for you."

"It's a good idea in theory, but I'm not sure when I'll find time for that."

Their stomachs rumbled. They would have to finish this another time.


	62. Chapter 62: The View

**Chapter 62: The View**

After some food and another round of fucking, Joan and Seto went back to the vault to pick through cards. They made some progress, but Joan didn't even have half a deck by the time Seto's alarm went off. Seto sighed and shut the vault. He then went to don his white suit while Joan touched up her makeup. They then had a light meal in the limo as they headed into the heart of Domino City.

During daylight hours, the city had almost as many duelists as Joan's university had cyclists. Young and old alike sported various duel disks, some more flashy than others. Joan stared at one adorned with blue and pink rhinestones that reminded her of Dark Magician Girl's costume. "Mokuba told me how most people still prefer the traditional duel disks over the implants," Joan commented. "It makes sense now."

Seto twirled a lock of her hair. "Want one?"

"Already got one. Mokuba set it up to hide the glowing jewels, or to explain why they glow in case anyone asks."

Seto's eyebrows rose. "They . . . glow?"

"Activate random glow," Joan commanded. Marc's façade dropped and the gemstones revealed their full glory.

Seto watched the opal flash in time with his thoughts while the ruby and sapphire blinked in tandem. "How long has it been doing that?"

"Ever since the run-in with Sartorius," Joan admitted.

"And you didn't think to tell me sooner?"

"Oh, we thought about it, but we decided against it."

"We?"

"It was a group decision."

Seto turned to Roland. "And you didn't think to tell me about it?"

A bead of sweat formed on Roland's forehead. "This is the first I'm hearing of it, Sir."

Seto glared until Joan said, "We kept him out of the loop on purpose." She transferred more memories to Seto, showing him their concerns that night, how Mokuba had convinced her and Marc to keep the ring's glowing under wraps.

"Next time Mokuba lies to save face, don't buy into it," Seto warned.

Joan grinned, remembering how much fun that evening had been. "He didn't lie; he just distracted you for a bit. You would have missed out on getting me pregnant if you were busy freaking out about the magic."

"All the same, we can't afford secrets when dealing with something that concerns all of us."

"I agree. No more secrets."

The limo pulled up in front of the humongous Kaiba Corporation office building. It seemed like a lifetime ago that Joan had last set foot in a building of this size. A little flashback from her internship sent a chill down her spine, but she reminded herself that an entire ocean sat between her and the place she never wanted to see again. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon statues, though silent, seemed to confirm her conviction. They existed to protect Seto — and her by extension.

Seto took Joan's hand as they approached the imposing doorway. They entered a spacious lobby containing a café frequented by the caffeine addicts on Seto's payroll. The regulars stopped their conversations and stared mid-sip as their boss strolled by with the only smile they had ever seen on his face and a stately woman only half of them recognized from having watched Seto's latest duel.

The pair stepped into the executive elevator along with Roland and the blond American bodyguard. As soon as the doors closed, Joan pressed Seto against the elevator wall and ravished his mouth. Roland and Tamara exchanged glances but otherwise pretended not to notice as Seto's hand found its way under the hem of Joan's dress and squeezed her bare ass. They kept at it a few moments after arriving on the top floor, leaving Roland no choice but to awkwardly hold the door until they finished.

Joan straightened her dress and stepped out of the elevator to see a man in a deep bow. He rose to reveal a lined face that indicated decades in the corporate world. "Mr. Kaiba, so glad to have you back. Mrs. Kaiba, so glad to meet you."

Joan bowed back. "Glad to meet you too . . ."

"Apologies for not introducing myself. I am Tanaka, Mr. Kaiba's head secretary."

"Head? How many secretaries are there?"

"I oversee the stockholder relations manager, the social media manager, the public relations manager, the digital security manager, the legal team leader, and several others."

Joan's eyes widened. "That's quite a list."

"What did you expect?" Seto gloated, pleased that he'd managed to impress her for once.

"I don't know, some busty young thing who gives you head whenever you want it," Joan replied.

Seto chuckled. "I tried some of those back when I first took over Kaiba Corp. They annoyed me constantly and didn't know a keyboard from an eyeshadow palette."

Seto took Joan's hand once more and led her into a private office the size of her entire apartment. Aside from the monstrous desk, the room contained three black leather couches and several chairs positioned in front of a flat-screen TV with every game console Joan could name and many she didn't recognize. As Seto had promised, there was not only a private water cooler but a kitchenette at the far end of the room.

"Allow me to debrief you on what happened while you were away," Tanaka began.

Seto pulled Joan down to sit beside him on a couch. Roland, Tamara, and Tanaka took seats as well. Tanaka began laying out figures and options that had been discussed in meetings. Most of it went over Joan's head, and she realized she was arm candy again, but at least this time she was a chocolate truffle. She did her best to listen, but only Roland and Seto were truly engaged in the conversation.

"Your recent duel seems to have stabilized our stock prices," Tanaka reported. "Your ability to counter-hack your duel system with your own mind has ignited your fans' imaginations anew. The demand for implants has quintupled."

"They do realize we only offer the voice-activated models for public use, right?" Even if Seto had worked out all the issues with his neural implants, he would never offer peons that level of power.

"Some of them do, but others are under the impression that they just have to believe in the heart of the cards hard enough to pull off a miracle."

"And those morons think a voice-activated implant will help them do that?"

"Correct."

"Fine. Let the cash roll in."

Joan began squirming out of boredom. She might have had more interest in what they were saying if she actually played Duel Monsters. Touching a few legendary cards didn't amount to passion for the game.

"That covers everything," Tanaka finally concluded.

"Good," Seto replied. "Roland, take the Girl Scout on a tour of the city. My whore and I don't want to be disturbed for the next hour."

Joan smirked. "You know Tamara and I were both Girl Scouts, right?"

"You know who I mean," Seto growled.

"Yes, sir," Roland said.

Tamara suppressed a smile as she, Roland, and Tanaka stood and left the office.

"I wanted to see the city too," Joan pouted.

"You will."

Seto led Joan to the floor-to-ceiling window overlooking Domino. He pressed her against the glass and nibbled on her ear. Joan took in the view as he dropped his pants and lifted her dress.


	63. Chapter 63: Curse

**Chapter 63: Curse**

Spent and resting on the couch, Seto's fingers trailed lazily along Joan's waist and stopped on her lower abdomen. "How long until it starts kicking?"

"No idea," Joan admitted. "We'll have to look it—"

The sound of shattering glass jerked their faces towards the window. A woman in a billowing white and blue garment with heavy gold jewelry glared at Joan and Seto. She wielded a golden scepter tipped with a glowing fist-sized lapis lazuli lotus. Rage radiated from eyes that matched the stone.

Seto pressed the KC pin on his collar and spoke into it. "Who ordered the flying maniac bitch that just crashed into my office?"

"Kneel and beg for your miserable lives, heretics!" the woman demanded.

"I kneel before no one. Who the fuck are you?" Despite his loud, unwavering voice, he clutched Joan so tightly that he betrayed his fear to her.

"I am the goddess Hera. Most sheep who stray learn their lesson in due time and return to the flock, but you have gone too far. Repent now, or I shall smite you!" Hera's blue lotus gleamed as it arced through the air on its golden rod and came to point at Seto.

_This has to be an elaborate hoax. Somebody must have installed a hidden camera in my office while I was away. I can't show weakness now_, Seto thought. "Spare me your empty threats. Nobody's impressed by your golden dildo."

Hera screamed with fury and a blast of energy shot from the tip of her scepter. Joan's left hand shot up and a wave of light from the ring deflected the blast. Seto felt his head nearly split open from the toll the ring's magic exacted. He reeled back and collapsed while Hera's deflected blast tore through the wall of his office, taking out half of Tanaka's desk on the other side. Stunned, Seto's head secretary looked down at the place where his right arm used to be for several seconds before releasing a scream and promptly fainting.

Hera remained unfazed by the casualty as she continued to focus her attention on Joan. "It seems your little toy has more quirks than my followers reported to me."

Joan's heart sank as she remembered the miniature lapis lazuli lotus the festival shopkeeper had given to Mokuba. His suspicion was justified after all.

Seto looked upon the scene helplessly as his body failed to respond to his brain.

Hera approached Joan slowly, floating gracefully rather than trying to walk over the broken glass. "You spent the source of your power too quickly. Look at him: broken and lying at your feet. Without him, you are nothing."

Joan glanced at Seto before looking back at Hera. "What's your problem?"

"That abomination growing inside you. You are a disgrace to womanhood everywhere."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

Hera's glowing blue eyes drilled straight into Joan's. "Listen, upstart whore: you're tipping the balance of nature by claiming four men. I won't stand for it!"

A little smile tugged at Joan's lips. "Let me get this straight: you're jealous of a whore like me?"

Hera dodged the question. "Whores like you deserve punishment and suffering, not the joys of motherhood. Even death would be too kind." Hera thrust her scepter against Joan's navel. Joan's hands fizzled with weak sparks as she desperately tried to tap into her magic again. Instead, a jolt of pure terror shot through her body. "That abomination in your womb will grow. You will labor to bring it into this world, but it will turn to dust before you can hold it in your arms."

Seto's brain reconnected with his body, and he struggled to sit up, wishing he had enough strength to hurl something at the Greek cunt that had just condemned his child. He almost missed the days of the Millennium Items, when a golden eye could read minds, a golden necklace could predict the future, and a golden dildo merely granted the wielder temporary control over someone's body.

Seto regained focus just in time to witness Hera's triumphant expression before she turned and flew out the shattered office window. Joan sank to her knees and burst into tears just as Roland and Tamara burst into the office.


End file.
